Truth Behind The Flame
by JacobStoneclaw
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games the guild tries to turn Natsu into a model hero. But Natsu has other plans as he sees that guild is changing from what he thought it was. The guild is in for a big surprise as Natsu shows his true self! OP!Natsu NatsuxHarem lemons!. Second fanfic so please stick in there, the story gets better as I go!
1. Chapter 1

The New Natsu

In the small town of Magnolia every citizen was lined up along the roads to watch the parade. All the food venders were selling out and games were set up on every street in celebration. Children were playing as peopled waved as the heroes started walking down the road to a castle like structure at the end. These heroes were none other than the Fairy Tail mages! They have just returned from winning the Grand Magic Games and saving the world from a hoard of dragons and an untimely demise! The streets were full of people cheering on their heroes!

"Elfman is such a MAN"

"Cana was such a badass blowing up that device with that mega attack!"

"Erza Scarlet it was so amazing how you took on those hundred monsters!"

"Gary you're so HOOOTTTT"

That one caused a certain water mage to send a small tidal way toward those fan girls and wash them into the canal.

"Juvia is beautiful when she uses her magic!"

"OI Lyon SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled back Gray.

But of all the cheering there was one person being praised more than anyone else.

"LOOK IT'S THE ONE WHO DESTROYED THE GATE AND SAVED US ALL, AND BEAT THE TWIN DRAGONS OF SABERTOOTH!"

"NNNAAATTTSSSSUUUU!" the crowd roared to the fire dragon slayer as he walked behind everyone else. He smiled his toothy grin and waved to some of the girls yelling his name, causing them to over-fan girl and faint. He laughed at this causing a certain celestial mage to elbow him in the gut.

"Oi what was that for Luce!" Natsu whined only getting a "humph" in reply from the blonde.

The entire town seemed to be enjoying the return of the heroes and the wizards themselves were enjoying the attention. That is all except for three.

Master Makarov and Gildarts were watching the entire show play out as they walked back to the old guild, a frown plastered on both their faces.

That was 4 weeks ago.

Natsu wished that those day would return. The days the guild was laughing as a whole, when he was picking fights with Gray, breaking into Lucy's house, the times that he actually enjoyed being in Fairy Tail. These were the thoughts going to the salmon haired boy's mind as he had his head down on a table watching the rest of the guild live their daily lives. Brawls still happens, everything was the same, but he wasn't allowed to be part of it.

It all just changed in just one day.

_Flashback_

"_Oi popsicle ever actually think about wearing your cloths one day!" yelled Natsu to his frienemy._

"_At least I can actually think flame brain!" retorted a half-naked Gray as the two clashed heads over the table._

"_Wanna go stripper!" Natsu said as he brought his fist back._

"_Hell yeah match stick!"_

"_You're going dow-" _

"_Natsu what are you doing!" yelled the Master as a giant fist crashed down on Natsu._

"_I'm about to beat the shit out of Gray gramps what does it look like!" yelled Natsu as he squirmed from under the fist._

"_You are not allowed to fight ANYONE ANYMORE!"_

…_._

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY GRAMPS!" roared Natsu as he struggled to get out from under the fist blowing fire out of his mouth._

"_NATSU SHUT UP" *clank* and armored hand smashed into the back of Natsu's head effectively making him stop as a knot grew where the hit landed. "You heard the master no more fights. Or else" Erza said as she let out a dark aura._

_Flashback end_

And ever since then he wasn't allowed to fight anyone inside the guild. Of course at first that didn't stop him but as soon as he would start to make a move wither a giant fist, armored hand, of a bit of crash magic would put him down quickly, this happened whenever he did something the other thought was "unsuitable for the hero of Fiore". Natsu hasn't fought anyone in two weeks and he was now only seen siting in the edge of the guild watching the other guild members with a stare that none of them have ever seen before. For two weeks now the normal onyx eyes that held so much joy have been replaced by a set of orange ones that seemed to be full of so much power. No one knew what was happening but every time they would ask Natsu he would return to normal and try to act like he used to. This of course would bring upon Erza, Master, or Gildarts to straighten him out.

And today was just another day it seemed, the guild was having another brawl, excluding Natsu, Cana was is a drinking match with Wakaba, Levy and Gajeel were huddled in a corner one reading the other eating a bowl of iron. Happy was with Wendy and Carla like he usually is now since the changes in Natsu started to happen. No one knows why but one day Happy came to the guild acting like he had seen a monster and since then he has been avoiding Natsu, basically living with Wendy. And Master was sitting on the bar drinking while Mira gave him another mug.

Then the doors of the guild blew open by a powerful kick. Natsu walked into the guild, his eyes were Orange now like they have been.

"Natsu what have we told you about kic-"Erza started to scold Natsu until he turned his stare upon her. She looked into his eye and froze. She didn't know how but she knew those eyes held so much power.

Natsu just walked past her, his eyes turning back to onyx as he walked to the center of the guild and looked at Master Makarov. "I think it's about time you explained you're treatment of me." Natsu said to Master in a tone that none of the members have heard before. It held so much authority and sounded just so unNatsu like since it held no room for any humor.

"WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOUTHE RIGHT TO TALK TO MASTER LIKE TH-"

"Hush Gray I'm talking to Makarov I will entertain you later." Natsu cut Gray off.

Saying that the guild was shocked would be an understatement. "What did you do with Natsu?" Erza yelled from behind him. Already equipping a sword and pointing it at Natsu.

He simply glanced over his shoulder "I am Natsu, sheath your sword Erza." He responded coolly. "Now Master I am here for an explanation of my treatment."

Makarov slowly put down his mug "It seems that my plan worked so I will tell you, I am not personally proud of this plan but it was the best one and it was necessary."

"I'll be the judge of that." Natsu replied still not drifting from his powerful tone.

"Alright" Makarov sighed "Natsu you are the hero of the eclipse gate, and the Grand Magic Games. But you are also to wild and childish" Makarov opened his eyes as stared down at Natsu "You have saved the world once so when it will need to be saved again people will call on you. They will need a man who will lead them not a child. Everything that I have done this past month has been to make you mature. There are thousands of children looking up to you as a hero, you need to be that hero and make a fire within them to be a hero like yourself, not some child that destroys every town with a smile on his face. I did this so that you would grow up Natsu, We all did this for your own sake." Makarov ended while staring at Natsu.

"So this whole thing was to change who I was, to change me into something that you thought would be better? So my old self was not good enough for this family?" Natsu retorted coldly causing the entire guild to lower their heads in guilt as the truth of his words hit them.

Then something strange started to happen, Natsu started to chuckle. "Make a fire within the kids you say? If only you knew" Natsu said chuckling.

Makarov raised an eyebrow "What do you me-"but was cut off as Natsu shot a pillar of flame straight into the air through the roof.

The whole guild fell back at the sudden show of power. And it was gone as soon as it started. "Hahaha well it was fun being like this but I guess it needed to change. I hope you are ready for this, cause in two days it's all about to change and get quite fun." Natsu laughed as his eyes turned orange and he walked out of the guild.

"W-W-what the hell just happened!" yelled Lucy as everyone started to get up.

"I don't know but I feel like something big is about to happen" replied Makarov as he hopped up to the second floor and went into his office.

The guild remand shocked as they started to put things back.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Gray as he put a table back and sat with Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, and Carla.

"All of you are in for a really big surprise." Happy muttered lowly.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked the Blue exceed.

"There is a lot more to Natsu then you think." He simply replied. "I'm going to go back home with him." He said as his wings appeared and he flew out of the open doors of the guild.

"What the hell was that about?! It was kind of creepy..." Lucy said shaking.

"I wonder what it means though. Natsu-san has always seemed a little different." Wendy replied thoughtfully.

"Well that because the Flame Brain is just a weird kid." Gray chimed in as if it was obvious.

"No there is something else, Salamander has always had a weird smell to him." The rough voice of Gajeel said as he walked to the table and sat by Wendy as Levy sat by Lucy.

"You smell him? Isn't that sort of gay?"

"I CANT HELP BUT SMELL ALL OF YOU WITH MY DRAGON SLAYER SCENSES! I CANT HELP IT!" retorted Gajeel as he slammed a fist on the table.

"Gajeel-san is right though, Natsu always has had a weird scent..." Wendy added shyly.

"Well what is so weird about it?" Levy questioned.

"Well... it smells like-"

"-Fire-"both dragon slayers said at once.

"How is that weird? He is the fire dragon slayer after all." Lucy pointed out.

"I'd agree with you but he doesn't have any other scent. All you can smell is fire." Replied Gajeel

"Everyone has several scents, humans, animal, your spirits, but Natsu-san only smells like fire." Wendy clarified seeing the confused faces on the others

"Wait so you're saying he doesn't smell human?" asked Lucy quite shocked.

Gajeel looked over at Wendy before responding "He doesn't smell like any creature I've ever encountered before, human, demon, or monster."

"Than what the hell is he?" asked Gray.

"I don't know, but I think we will find out in few days. I wonder what this "fun" is he was talking about"

"There are a lot of questions today and not many answers." Erza said as she closed her eyes. She opened them and looked to the side "maybe we pushed him too far. I honestly miss the old laughable Natsu." She said with a frown.

"What is done is done, there is no turning back." I voice boomed behind them causing the group to jump and look back at the master.

"Two days he said. In two days we will have our answers." The master said as he sat on the bar. _'I hope I don't come to regret pushing the boy this far'_ he thought to himself.

/In Desierto, a country south of Fiore (it's a real place in their world look it up!)

A hooded figure sits in an outcrop of rocks with his bag to his side. He's eating what seems to be a rabbit when he suddenly feels a strong magic to the north. As he looks up he sees a pillar of flame in the distance that only last a second.

The man smiles as he finishes his rabbit then stand and slings the bag around his should. "So we meet again after so long, this will be fun." The man says to himself as he chuckles slightly and starts to head north.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I haven't decided who all will be in the harem yet, I know Erza, Lucy and Kagura (just because she's awesome) will at least have a part in it. I will tell you that it's going to be an interesting relationship between the female members and Natsu. If anyone has any preferences on who they want in the harem just message me and I'll take the ton 5 names or so, maybe do more, depends on how I want the story to go.**

**Thanks for the reviews and yes Ultear is still young. I don't really like how she turned into an old lady I really liked her character.**

**Oh and I don't own Fairy tail.**

Secrets revealed

/

None of the guild members have seen Natsu for the past two days. Happy would come in every few hours but he wasn't as cheerful as he usually was. When the guild would ask him about Natsu he would either flee or turn angry at the guild member for not accepting who Natsu was and blaming them for him changing.

"It's been two days hasn't it?" Gray pointed out as he walked to the table that held the other members of team Natsu.

"Yes it has, today we get some of the answers from Natsu. Even if we have to force them out." Erza relied as a dark aura formed around her.

The others sweat dropped. "I really hope whatever it is explains his scent, I've always been meaning to ask Natsu-san about that." Wendy added.

"Tch it's probably something stupid knowing the match stick, or it's something embarrassing." Gray smirked as he started to form a plan to embarrass Natsu in front of the guild.

Lucy looked over to Gray and saw his creepy smile "Um Gray, maybe you should think about not embarrassing yourself first."

"What do yo- AHH WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" yelled the naked ice mage.

"Here they are Gray-sama! Juvia has been picking them up as Gray-sama has been taking them off." cheered Juvia as she appeared beside him with all his clothes.

"Thanks Juvia! Why didn't you tell me I was stripping and give me black my clothes earlier though?"

Juvia started to blush and looked down "Well Juvia-"

She was cut off by the doors being blown open. The guild got quite as Natsu slowly walked in through the door. His eyes were a piercing orange, the guild remained silent as he made his way to the bar and sat down. "Mira."

"Y-y-yes Natsu?" Mira asked as he set his eyes on her. '_Why am I so intimidated by those eyes' _Mira thought as she shook slightly under his gaze.

"I need a bottle of Whiskey and two glasses." He never directed his eyes from hers.

"A-a-alright" stuttered Mira as she quickly broke eye contact too get the drink.

Everyone's eyes were trained on Natsu's back, watching every movement he made. No one made a move until the Scarlet Knight stood up and walked toward him. She got within a few steps and stopped directly behind Natsu.

"Natsu, it's been two days." She stated plainly.

"Yupp" was Natsu's replied as he popped the P.

"You gave us many questions, we want answers." Erza's eyes narrowed.

Natsu turned around in his chair and made eye contact with her, making her visibly jump. "Just like I want answers on why you all believed that I should change from being how I was."

Erza couldn't keep eye contact with him and stared toward the ground. "We shouldn't have done that, it was wrong." She bowed down in typical Erza fashion "You may hit me."

Natsu stood up and walked over to Erza, he brought his hand to her chin and lifted it up slightly so she was looking into his eyes again. "What is done is done, you will get to see the real me soon enough." He gave a small smile, "I could never hit you like this though Erza, not when you're so submissive." He whispered as his thumb went across her cheek. Erza face instantly turned as red as her hair but for some reason she didn't want to turn away from Natsu's hand and actually started to lean into it more enjoying his touch. That was until she was pulled back by a group of her guild mates.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING FLAME BRAIN!?" yelled Gray as he pushed Erza back. Erza looked at Gray, she was still confused as to what Natsu did to make her crave his touch but Natsu didn't do anything harmful to her.

"IT'S NOT MAN TO TRY TO BURN YOURE GUILD MATES!" yelled Elfman from her other side.

"Erza are you okay! You aren't burnt are you!" yelled an ecstatic Lucy and Levy.

"No, why would I be burnt?" Erza questioned as she shook off her two friends.

All the guild looked at her. "Natsu-san had fire in his hand when he hit you!" Wendy shouted as she looked at Erza's check to see where she needed to be healed at. She was surprised when she found nothing. "There are no burn marks!" Wendy stated shocked.

The guild members then looked back to Natsu as he sat back down at the bar, Mira came out and placed the two glasses and the bottle out in front of him.

"What the hell was that Salamander!" yelled Gajeel.

"What was what?" responded Natsu evenly as he poured a shot in each glass.

"You know what Salamander! Why wasn't she burned by your fire?"

"Fire is an interesting thing, it doesn't just burn you know." Natsu stated as if it was obvious.

Before someone else could respond the doors to the guild were smashed open yet again. A figure wearing walking in covered in a dark brown cloak.

"Oi we're in the middle of something here what the hell do you want!" yelled Gray to the stranger, this got him a smack in the back of the head by Erza "Don't yell at possible clients!"

The stranger just smiled, "I'm here to start new, and I need a place with a stable solid foundation of earth."

The guild members looked confused at what they thought was an awkward way to ask to join the guild. But before anyone could respond Nests spoke up.

"I recommend you find a place with grand fire pit as to heat your heart in the coldest winters."

The guild looked back to Natsu siting at the bar staring at the stranger. The stranger smiled as he walked pass the guild members and sat down beside Natsu. "Aye, and some place that will give me a gentle breeze so I can clear my head."

"Some place near water so you can relax your body after working for the day."

"Aye that would be the place, but a rock foundations is the most important."

"I believe that the fire to give you heart is the most important." Replied Natsu as both men grabbed a glass and down the contents before slamming the glass back on the table.

The stranger removed his cloak to show his short brown hair, chiseled jaw line, deep hazel eyes, and a scar running down the right side of his face. "I'm always surprised on how you find a good host." The stranger smiled as he poured himself another shot. "So under what name do you go by?"

At this the shocked guild snapped "WHAT!? You both just had a weird conversation that seemed to have some secret meaning and you don't even know each other names!" yelled Lucy.

"Natsu, and you?" Natsu replied.

"Hey don't ignore me!"

"John." The now named stranger replied. "So why did you bring me here?" John asked as took another shot.

"We're the last two." Natsu replied "I want you to loosen the seal."

At this John raise an eyebrow and put down his glass "And why would you want that?"

"They have tried to take control of the fire, Mavis lied to me. So I thought I might as well have a little fun." Natsu smirked.

"Oh I see. I'm not going to completely open the seal though, there is no need to."

"I agree, only 5% would work, living on just 4% can be a pain."

"But haven't you already set up your identity? I mean I would have expected this earlier" John said as he looked over all of the women in the guild "knowing you but now wont it be a shock?"

"Like I said they tried to tame the fire, I've lived a life of pretending to be dense but now it's time to have a little fun and loosen up a bit. So will you loosen the seal?" Natsu asked as he drank another shot.

John smiled "I guess it wouldn't hurt to loosen up a bit. It's been what, 400 years since we actually had some major action?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" yelled the guild members as the listened to the two men's discussion.

"Oh I forgot you were all still here." Natsu laughed as he scratched the back of his head. The guild all sweat dropped. Natsu turned to John "Let's loosen it outside so we don't have to worry about destroying this building." Natsu said as he stood and made his way to the door.

John simply nodded and followed Natsu. At the door Natsu looked back to all the guild members that were still too shocked to know what to do. "If you want your answers I recommend you follow us." He then proceeded to walk out the door with John.

Erza watch as he walked out the guild. She put a hand on her cheek where he touched her then began to walk toward the doors. The rest of the guild saw this and also began to follow, Even Master Makarov's curiosity was peaked after the interaction he just witnessed.

As the entire guild filtered into the stands on the training ring Natsu and John stood in the middle and faced each other.

"Only five percent right?" asked John with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes only five, I have not forgotten our sisters. Any more power than that will just cause trouble," Natsu responded. "I just hope this body can withstand that much power. It's quite hard to find a male with pink hair you know." Natsu said laughing lightly.

"I can imagine." John agreed then looked at the seated stands "Well your audience is ready, are you?"

"Yeah let's get this over with." Natsu smiled as he turned his arm into fire. The guild member looked on with wide eyes. Unlike how Natsu usually coats his arm with his fire his arm actually WAS fire.

"Are they going to fight or something?" Levy asked

"Fighting is Man" was Elfman's response.

Johns arm then turned into rock. "Hmm so he is an earth mage I wonder what they're going to d-"Erza paused as she looked on in totally shock. The entire guild had their jaws on the ground as they looked on.

Natsu's arm was THROUGH John's chest, while John's arm was punched THROUGH Natsu's.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Yelled Makarov but he was instantly silenced by a wave of magic coming from the two standing men. Natsu's eyes were a vibrant orange while John's turned a grey color.

"What the hell is happening?!" yelled Erza as she was being pushed down by the Magic power.

Then both John and Natsu were swallowed in both earth and fire. After a few seconds the earth and fire disappeared as well as the magic energy. The shell shocked guild slowly rose to their feet on shaky legs.

"WHAT the hell was that?" yelled Gray.

"That was my part of my power being unsealed." Came a familiar from behind him.

Gray and the rest of the guild turned to Natsu and were shocked at what they saw. Natsu was a few inches taller, his muscles were more toned and defined, and unlike his normal clothing he wore a tight red shirt and black cargo jeans.

"W-w-what happened to you?" asked Lucy as she took a step towards him blushing slightly at his more defined muscles.

"I just got a little power up." Natsu replied "See yah around John!"

"See yah Natsu, don't let your nature get you into too much trouble." Yelled John as he walked away.

"Well after that I'm starving! Mira!" Natsu called.

"Y-yes?"

Natsu turned his eyes to Mira "Can you get me some fire chicken?" he asked giving her a playful smile causing her to blush as she nodded. "Well I'll meet you all in the guild if you have questions." And with that Natsu flared up in a flame and was gone.

Makarov was watching the whole thing with his mouth agape "H-H-h-h-e can't be." Master said with wide eyes.

"He can't be what Master?" Levy asked.

Makarov took a deep breath before responding. "It's an old story, a myth it can be true." Makarov shook his head and started to walk to the guild with all the confused guild members in tow.

As they walked in the door they saw Natsu sitting at the bar alone looking at the doors "It is no myth Makarov." He smiled as the old man paled. Natsu caught his arm on fire "Though I am not him, I am his son. I've been around for only a few hundred years but I have a natural ability to control what was his. I am the prince of Fire." Natsu smiled as he saw the shock in the old man's eyes.

"It was fun being a dense fighter, able to focus on only fighting and being one of you. But now that you have awaken me I guess I'll have some fun." Natsu smirked.

"W-w-what do y-y-ou mean have fun?" asked the Master, the rest of the guild were amazed as how the master was shaking in fear by just Natsu.

"I'm just going to continue living here. I will just act according to my actual personality now." Natsu shrugged. This response causing the master to relax.

Erza looked to Natsu "I don't understand what's going on." She stated bluntly "What _is_ the prince of Fire, why did that bring fear to the master, earlier you said you only 5%, and what was that you said about a host outside?" Erza bombarded Natsu with questions.

"The prince of Fire is the son of Fire itself." Makarov answered.

"How can you be the son of an element?" asked Laxus.

"The elements created everything in this world." Natsu spoke up "Long ago there were no humans, only body of each individual elements. Fire, Wind, Earth, and water. I was the son of fire and I lead my people, John was the son of earth and he led his people. We were the two princes and there were two princesses of wind and water. We sought peace between the four elements so we combined them. Earth formed a great foundation for a body, water was needed to allowing nutrients to flow throughout it and rejuvenate it, wind was necessary for knowledge, and I gave it fire so that it would have a emotions." Natsu explained looking to the guild member. "We created a balance between the four elements. We created humans. But after we created the first human unrest came upon us as to who should take care of the human as we called it. This called a massive war between all the elements." Natsu looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes "after the war only me and John stood. We agreed to a truce and let the humans take care of themselves." Natsu looked up "but nature has a way of making things work. Me and John raised army after army and sent them at each other. Till we finally decided to seal ourselves into the bodies of humans with our power set to human standards, roughly 4-5% our actual power." Natsu then looked at Erza "Does that answer your questions?"

The guild looked at Natsu in disbelief.

"And to explain what I did to you earlier Erza, I simply brushed the fire within you. Fire isn't just burning destruction. Its drive, its determinations, love, and pleasure." He winked at Erza at the last comment causing her and all the rest of the female member to blush at the implications.

"Hahaha you think we actually believe that?" laughed a slightly drunk Cana as she got up from the other side of the bar. She passed out earlier and didn't witness any of the recent activities.

Natsu smiled at her "Care for a test?"

"Sure. _Oh great one_" she mocked and laughed as Natsu came closer. She stop however when Natsu grabbed her hand and put it on his abs. "huh?" he then moved her hand down his abs while his other hand slowly traced the outside of her other leg. Cana wasn't expecting the heat to instantly start to pool around her women hood and couldn't stop the deep moan from coming mouth. Natsu just smiled and pulled away. This caused Cana in involuntarily whimper, she then blushed a dark crimson and looked away and mumbled "you made your point."

Natsu then stood and laughed while he walked towards the door, "I'm not as powerful as I once was but I can take Gildarts on with just some effort." He yawned "that takes a lot out of this body so it need to rest." He paused beside Erza and leaned in "You're free to come get another taste" he smirked as Erza turned the color of her hair and laughed as he exited the guild.

/

**Author notes: This was actually harder to write then I thought, please review and give me some feedback and if there are any questions please ask and I will answer in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: I've decided to make a poll for who should be in the harem.**

**Decided, Erza and Kagura and Mira**

**If you want me to add other just let me know which ones. This chapter isn't going to have much action but I promise action will come!**

**And I don't own Fairy Tail**

**/**

Life with a new Natsu

Another day has passed over the city of Magnolia and members were beginning to filter back into the guild. Some still haven't gotten over the shock of yesterday, others simply thinking that it was part of their imagination.

"So what do you think will change now that Natsu is… whatever he is?" Mira asked the master as she started to clean some mugs and get them ready for another day.

"I don't know" the master sighed as he sat on the bar top looking off toward the door. "If he is truly who he said he was we might be in for a huge change."

"Why is that?" Mira asked curiously.

"Because if he is truly the prince of fire he could… get all the beautiful women he wants" Makarov looked up with anime tears running down his face. "It's so unfair!"

Mira grew a tick mark on her head and hit the master across the head "WE AREN'T THAT EASY!"

"Though I wouldn't mind if he wanted to get me"

Mira looked to her left at the source of the voice and her eyes grew wide "CANA!"

"What?" the brunette shrugged innocently with a pink shade on her cheeks.

"I never knew you had a thing for Natsu." Mira teased with her tongue out.

"That's the thing though." Cana mumbled quietly.

"Huh?" Mira asked turning curious.

"I never did have a thing for Natsu, he was always a blockhead with a great body but no brains." Cana signed, "But you didn't feel what he fingers were doing." Cana said looking off into the distance running her own hand along where Natsu ran his hand. "It just felt so right. And you can't tell me you don't find his new body attractive Mira, I see you looking into his eyes and checking him out." Cana teased back.

Mira blushed "Well he is definitely different with his big arms, abs, and toned chest" Mira sighed as her eyes turned dreamy. "Not to mention how his eyes are full of so much power."

"Yeah when you look straight at them you just feel so overpowered, yet protected and warm." Cana added as her and Mira had identical looks and sighed in unison.

Gray then walked up to the bar and saw both Mira's and Cana's dreamy looks as well as Makarov in depression crying. "Um... What's going on here?" Gray asked as he took a seat at the bar.

Mira snapped out of her trance "Oh we were just talking about how things will change now that Natsu is different." Mira smiled sweetly.

"I don't like how the new match stick acts so high and mighty." Grumbled Gray.

"I think someone is just jealous because some random stranger didn't shove his arm through your chest to give you a power up." Cana smiled slyly.

"Like I need someone to do that!" retorted Gray. "I bet he just gave the flame brain a drug or something, there's no way he can be the prince of the Flame Brains or whatever."

At this point Levy walked up "I don't know about that Gray" Levy said "I've been doing some research on the legend and I can't find anything to support it or rule it as impossible. I mean we live in a world of magic and flying cats, anything is possible."

At this Gray grumbled "Well we'll see here soon if it's real." He said confidently.

"Whys that?" Mira asked tilting her head.

Gray sat up in is seat and put on a cocky smirk "Erza".

"What about Erza?" Cana asked.

"I saw her leaving the guild pretty early last night and when I asked her where she was going she said she was going to check about Natsu being the 'Prince of Fire'" Gray confidently making air quotes around 'Prince of Fire'.

Mira scratched her chin "That's odd for Erza to actively go run Natsu down like that, especially with how he was treating her."

"She probably wanted Natsu to herself, I know I do." Cana said tracing her thigh where Natsu touched her again.

"HAHAHA if that's the case I feel sorry for Natsu when Erza gets her hands on him. He's gonna be beat into the next world."

"Either way it is odd for her to act like that." Levy said as she thought. "Was she acting weird at all?"

Gray stopped laughing "well she was holding a book that was called 'Prince of Fire' so she might have went to check if he really is who he claimed he was."

"A book? The legend isn't that long, it only takes a few pages because so little in known. What did the book look like?" Levy asked curiously.

Gray grabbed his chin trying to think for a second "Well 'Prince of Fire' was written in pink and had flames around it. There was a picture of a sword going through a heart and rose on the cover." Gray said recalling the cover of the book.

Levy instantly blushed a deep crimson "I-i-I know that b-b-book." She stuttered.

"What's it about?" Mira asked curiously.

"That's not the legend at all! Erza borrowed that book from me a few weeks ago it's a 500 page smu-"levy was cut off by the guild doors being opened by a Scarlet knight.

"Oi Erza come here and tell us what you found out!" yelled Gray as he waved to Erza.

She started to walk over to the bar and every guild member she passed looked at her in moderate curiosity. She was wearing the largest most satisfied smile they have ever seen on her and had a notable skip in her step. She made it to the counter and gave a satisfied sigh. "Mira can I have some strawberry cake?" she asked politely. Everyone in the guild was shocked at the lack of authority in her voice. That is everyone but a certain ice mage who was on a one track mind.

"So what did you find out?" asked Gray with a smile gracing his face.

"Find out about what?" Erza asked as she seemed to just return from her dream world.

"Well is Natsu 'The Prince of Fire'" Gray laughed as he mocked the last part.

Erza instantly went back into her dream world and sighed again "Oh he definitely is, dear Mavis he is." She sighed again. This instantly won a mega nose bleed from Levy and two extremely Dark blushes from the other two women.

"WHAT?" yelled an enraged Gray who stood up and knocked over the piece of cheesecake that was sitting in front of Erza. His eyes went wide and he ran to the doors for dear life not wanting to face the wrath of Erza. What he didn't know though was that Erza hadn't even notice her cake being tipped over.

"Everything the Prince of Fire is and more." Erza sighed.

Levy barely stood up as she heard this and was knocked over again by the next bloody nose. Cana and Mira saw this and had a small trickle of blood leak from theirs imagining how dirty that book must have been to make Levy have such a reaction.

Cana finally got the nerve to speak "Um… So you and uh Natsu." She gulped "Did you, ya know do it?" she asked.

Erza's eyes were dazed as she recalled the memory "That doesn't give any justice to what he did to me." Levy was only on a knee this time as she was hit by a bloody nose once again, this caused Wendy to franticly run over to try to help the poor girl from losing all her blood. Even master Makarov couldn't contain his nose bleed and flew up to the second floor.

"W-w-what w-was it l-l-like?" Mira asked quietly as she played with the hem on her skirt.

Erza made a huge smile and started to hug herself "It was the most wonderful thing that I've ever felt. Every part of me was screaming out in pleasure at every point he was touching me. He was gentle yet rough at the same time. I can't describe it in words but I sure do like this version of my Natsu." She said dreamily, she then slid the book to Mira "read this and triple it and you may have a taste of what it was like."

"Maybe I should just go see Natsu for myself if it's that amazing." Mira smiled as she blushed.

A sword quickly destroyed the bar top "You aren't getting anywhere close to Natsu you slut!" yelled Erza.

This pissed off Mira "Maybe I will tin can! You afraid he'll leave you for me because I'm stronger!" Mira yelled as she turned her arm in her Satan soul.

"Ha he already has the strongest one!" retorted Erza.

Cana simply rose her arms in defense "Hey! Hey! Hey! Why don't we just calm down her!" she tried to reason.

"Yeah you are both pretty noisy this morning." Came a familiar voice from behind Cana. As the three women looked to the source they were shocked to find Natsu sitting there drinking what looked like straight whiskey. He saw the surprise on their face "Yo" he smiled.

Erza unequipped her sword "how long were you sitting there?" she asked with a crimson face.

"I heard enough." He winked causing all three women to blush.

"I'll deny whatever you think I said." Erza said crossing her arms trying to keep up what was left in her pride.

"You can deny all you want, doesn't change what I heard last night." Natsu winked as he took another drink. This caused all three girls to blush again and blood to run out their nose.

Wendy finally got done with Levy and the bluenette sat up slightly. And took a seat at the other side of Natsu. Levy thanked Wendy then turned to Natsu "So are you REALLY the Prince of fire?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Natsu looked over to here "Are you talking about the one in that legend or are you going to show up at my door step with a book tonight also?" he asked playfully "Because you can just ask Erza about that unless you want to see for yourself."

Levy instantly blushed and if Wendy didn't stop her bleeding she was certain she would be dead with all the dirty images running though her head.

"I might." Mumbled Cana quietly. This got her a death glare from Mira and Erza.

"N-n-no the one of l-l-legend" Levy stuttered.

Natsu just laughed. "Partly at least." He answered.

"What do you mean by partly?" levy questioned.

"That legend is only 400 years old" he said as if it was obvious.

"Well how old are you exactly?"

"Well this body is only 19, but I have been alive for over 800." He explained.

"But how are you that young? The Prince of fire in the legend is thousands of years old but you say you are only 800?" inquired Levy.

Natsu smirked and picked up a piece of broken wood from the counter and lit it on fire "Fire can only last for as long as there is something to burn." He looked at Levy "Do you know why there is no history after 800 years ago?" the bluenette shock her head "the fire in peoples souls were put out and I was killed." He said plainly.

"What? Wait if you were killed how are you still alive?" questioned Mira.

"Because people even in that dark time when there was nothing people reached out and found something. They found hope and friendship and I was born again." Natsu explained.

"Wait so you're saying that if everyone in the world just gave up hope that you would die?" Erza asked.

"Yes, every person carries fire within them, if you extinguished all of that fire that my element itself would be extinguished and I would effectively die." Natsu answered nonchalantly. Natsu then smirked "I know one women who won't turn cold though" he winked at Erza causing her to blush again.

"So if you are the Prince of Fire are you really a dragon slayer?" Levy asked.

"This body is a dragon slayers. I have simply made it my home."

"So are you saying that body belonged to someone else and you took it over?" Cana asked in shock.

"No I created this body, but it did take me a long time to find a pink haired man so that I could make this body have pink hair."

"Why did you want pink hair?"

"Simply because it's different" Natsu laughed. "Then after I created this body I decided to live the life of an average mortal. Not long after that I was found by Igneel and my body was taught the same magic that I myself taught Igneel. He never even knew." Natsu laughed. "One thing about this body is that it's really cramped inside."

"What do you mean?" questioned Erza.

"It just feels like I ate an entire dragon or something." Natsu laughed again.

"So you truly are the Prince of Fire." Levy said in awe. "You must know so much about this world, about the dragon wars and everything."

"Aye I know about the dragon war." Natsu said, his voice dropping from his cheerful high. "That was another fight between me and John, except unlike the other times the humans and dragons joined. But that's a story for another time." Natsu stood up a stretched out his stiff arms and legs "I think it's about time to go on a mission and test out my abilities." He said walking towards the request board.

"Going to need any company on your journey?" Mira asked jokingly.

"Sure you're free to come. I need help picking out some things in town anyways."

Mira was slightly taken aback by the fact he accepted her offer even though she was joking. She then smiled at the look Erza shot her "I'd love to come with you Natsu." She cooed just to enrage Erza.

It worked, and Levy and Cana had to hold Erza back from killing Mira.

"So what do you need help picking out?" Mira asked curiously.

"I need to build my mansion and I need your help to pick out some décor." He smiled as he turned back to the request board.

Mira tilted her head "What do you need a mansion for?"

"For my wives of course." Natsu casually explained.

"W-w-w-wives!?" Mira asked shocked.

"Yes, I am fire I bring out the passion and love in many women and most will not be willing to part with me. So I must have a place for them to live, a place close to me so I can show them that passion every day." Natsu explained.

"Wow" Mira said shocked. "So what do you have to do for that treatment?" she asked playfully.

"Just come to me one night and find out for yourself." Natsu winked as he grabbed a request off the board. "Now let's get this job over with so you can help me pick some things out in the market" he said as he passed a crimson faced Mira. "Meet me at the train station in an hour" Natsu called back as he exited the guild.

/

**Author notes: Thank you all for the reviews and follows! Seeing that my writing is making people interested in my work makes me want to write more chapters faster. Any criticism is welcomed, good or bad. If anyone has any questions I will gladly answer unless it is a main point, in which case you'll find out eventually unless people begin to lose interest.**

**As for updating schedule, I'm in college so when midterms and finals come around don't expect to any updates. But besides that I'll probably update pretty frequently as writing is a great stress relief for me, also the more reviews and such makes me want to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I *large intake of breath* will be attempting a lemon for the first time in this chapter. So don't expect much out of it. Thanks for all the reviews again and sorry for the slow chapter. I just thought I'd use it for some plot development and to straighten out any kinks people had in me fitting the new Natsu into the fairy tail universe.**

**Harem poll**

**Ultear 5**

**Lucy 2**

**Cana 1**

**Juvia 2**

**Meredy 1**

**Yukino 1**

**Hisui 1**

**Sayla 1**

**Kyouka 1**

**I don't own Fairy tail**

/

The Mission

An hour later both Mira and Natsu were traveling on train to the town of Freesia, a few hours away from Magnolia.

Mira looked at the sprawled out body on the floor with a humorous expression "So even as the great Prince of Fire you are still useless with transportation." She giggled.

"Its n-n-not my fault." Natsu relied slightly green around the edges. "This stupid body with its stupid dragon slayer weakness sucks." He groaned which made Mira giggle again.

Mira finally took pity on the man "Here come lay in my lap it might help." Mira smiled.

Instead of answering Natsu just climbed into the seat beside her and face planted into her lap, causing Mira to jump at the sudden weight on her legs. "Mmm this is so much better." Natsu groaned as he nuzzled closer to Mira's stomach causing her to blush madly. "And your inner fire feels so nice." Natsu continued as he nuzzled deeper into her gently flames started to lick from his body to hers.

Mira had to contain the moan that was trying to escape as the Natsu nuzzled father into her making heat pool in her lower stomach. She involuntarily put her hand on Natsu's head as to move him even closer to her core. "N-n-n-natsu t-t-the m-m-mission." She barely stuttered out with glazed eyes.

"It's hard for me to respond when you're trying to force my head between your legs." Natsu responded with a smirk.

Mira instantly came back to reality and looked down to see that she was in fact pushing Natsu's head down while her legs were slightly spread. She blushed madly and took her hand off his head and closed her legs so that his head was once again resting on both her thighs "S-s-sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's fine." He reassured her sly smile. "So what about the mission?"

"What?" Mira asked still flustered. "Oh! What is the mission?" she asked after she remembered.

Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out a flyer and handed it to her so she could read.

**Help wanted! Dark Guild "Demon Claw" Attacking villages!**

**Need entire guild dealt with for safety**

**Accepting all help! **

**100,000,000 jewels reward per helping guild**

**Guild has 50+ members and 10 are very powerful**

**Master is a SS ranked Wizard USE EXTREME CAUTION!**

Mira's eyes grew wide "Natsu this is a SS ranked quest!"

"I know, it's perfect for testing out my abilities don't you think?" Natsu replied with his eyes closed and a smug smile gracing his lips.

Mira was still shocked "Natsu I don't know how powerful you are but are you sure you can take on this many people?" she asked worriedly.

Natsu opened one of his eyes "I'm the prince of fire, I've been in more wars then every mage in that guild have been in battles." He shut his eyes then moved his hand and traced a line along Mira's stomach as fire licked from his finger to her. "And doubt, it cools the fire inside of you and I like it better when yours is raging." He opened his eyes to give her a wink.

Mira immediately felt pleasure and confidence from Natsu's hand and bit her lip. And blushed at Natsu's complement "S-s-shut up." She barely got out.

Natsu chuckled at this and grabbed her hand and traced it through his hair and closed his eyes "Well tell me when we get there." He then closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

Mira looked down at the sleeping face in her lap and smiled to herself as she began to run her hands through his hair.

/ six hours later/

The train stopped and both Mira and Natsu exited the platform and started to head to the town hall.

"We will check in with the Mayor today then go get a hotel for the night. We will then start the quest sometime in the morning." Natsu told Mira as they walked down the street.

Mira only nodded in confirmation and gave a soft giggle.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her "What's so funny?"

"I just don't know if I will ever get used to this new Natsu." She smiled "I'm not used to you taking control, or being charming. Definitely not used to you actually wearing a shirt." Mira covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled.

Natsu looked down at his tight fitting red crimson red shirt then back to Mira with a playful expression "Mission first Mira, you can think of all the ways to get my shirt off later. I need money right now."

"T-t-that's not what I meant!" exclaimed a blushing Mira.

"Well what about you? I haven't seen you wear those cloths for years." Natsu asked as he looked at Mira's clothing that looked like what she wore before Lisanna disappeared.

"I just thought this would be more appropriate then a dress that all." Mira blushed seeing Natsu's eyes trace along her body.

"Haha alright well let's talk to the mayor first before we do anything else." Natsu said as he turned down a side road the led to an upper class white house. When they reached the door Natsu knocked politely and waited for an answer.

A few seconds later a tall butler opened the door "Yes?" he asked with a deep voice that drew the word out.

"We're fairy tail mages and we're here for this job." Mira said as she held up the request form.

"I see." The butler said as he bent over to look closer at the page. "Very well." He sighed "The mayor is just about to talk to another guild about this job so you are right on time. This way." The butler said in a monotone voice and started to walk farther into the house.

"You said the mayor was talking to another guild?" Mira questioned behind the butler.

"Yes those were the words I said." The man replied rather rudely "Is there anything else that you would like me to repeat if you didn't remember what I said less than a moment ago?"

Mira became agitated by the man's word "No but would you be so KIND as to tell us the name of the other guild?" Mira said with a sweet smile through closed teeth. This caused Natsu to chuckle.

"Why don't you just find out yourselves." The man replied as he opened the door to the mayor's room. The two fairy tail mages stepped in the room to see a small man behind a desk and two familiar faces.

"NATSU!" yelled Millianna as she stood and looked at the pink haired man, Kagura also stood and bowed to Natsu "It is an honor to meet you here." She smiled. Millianna then looked Natsu up and down "Wow, what happened to you Natsu?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow "What do you mean Millianna?" he asked innocently.

"It's just your so much more" Millianna paused for a second and blushed slightly "defined."

"She's right you do look like you have trained quite hard since we last met Natsu. You also seem much more mature." Kagura added.

Natsu chuckled slightly "Yeah quite a lot has happened since the games. Oh and Kagura Erza wanted me to give you this if we ran into you." Natsu said as he gave her a letter "She said to open it when you're alone."

"Interesting." Kagura said to herself as she slid the letter into her unlimited storage device (aka cleavage). She then turned back to the mayor "Sorry for getting off target there where were we?" Kagura asked as she took her seat again followed by Mira Natsu and Millianna who still hadn't taken her eyes off Natsu.

The mayor simply nodded "well I guess I will just start from the beginning again since I wasn't that far into my explanations." He took a deep breath "the Dark guild Demon Claw has recently started to become very active in the nearby villages. They have made nightly raids on the villagers and have stolen cattle as well as adducted children. Many people have been killed defending their homes and many are still missing. I'm rather surprised it's just the four of you, these people are insanely dangerous and have killed some other light guild wizards before." The Mayor warned.

"Don't worry Mayor they aren't going to be a challenge for us." Natsu said confidently.

The mayor simply nodded again "Whatever you say, if you complete this mission I will have 100,000,000 for the team from Fairy tail, and another 100,000,000 for the team from Mermaid heel."

"That sounds perfect, it's already quite late so we will rest tonight and head out tomorrow to find the guilds base of operations. Is that alright with the both of you?" Natsu asked the two female mages. They both nodded their heads in acceptance. "Alright well let's have a good night's rest and we'll meet at the edge of town tomorrow around noon."

As both Kagura and Millianna left Natsu couldn't help but hear Millianna whisper "I don't know why but I kind of like how he is bossing us around." To Kagura. But Mira took his attention away before he could hear Kagura's response. "So I guess this means we need to go find a place to stay for the night." Mira stated simply.

"Yeah I saw a hotel on the walk here, let's try to keep it cheap. I don't want to be spending all of our money before we even get paid."

Mira simply nodded in agreement and followed Natsu out the door.

A few minutes later they were both outside a moderately cheap hotel. Natsu walked in with a simple bag slung over his shoulder as Mira walked behind him with a similar bag. "What's the cheapest room you have here for the night?" Natsu asked the lady behind the counter as he approached. He slide his bag off and leaned over the counter slightly and had a sly grin on his.

"This is a hotel you get the price you-"the young lady then turned around and faced Natsu "um I mean how much are you looking to spend handsome?" the blue haired receptionist said softly as she took in all of Natsu with her eyes batting her eye lashes slightly. "We have a room for only 200 jewels, with a king size bed. I could get it on my employee discount if you want me to." She wink.

At this Mira suddenly appeared beside Natsu putting her arm though his "We would love that. How kind of you to offer it to us." Mira smiled sweetly as she released a dark aura. Natsu simply looked sideways at her and gave a soft chuckle.

The Blue haired women just glared daggers at Mira "Well in order to add _another_ person", she spat out "another" with venom, "I'd have to charge you a 600 jewel extra fee."

Natsu sighed getting the attention of the lady. He then looked her in the eyes locking them so she couldn't look away. "I'd really appreciate if you could get us that room for cheaper, I might even consider coming back in the future soon." He winked.

"I-I-I guess I can make that work." The women stuttered as she began to blush. "Here you go, just promise you'll come back soon." She said playfully as she handed Natsu the keys.

Natsu accepted the key and picked up his things and walked toward his room aware of the fuming Mira on his tracks. As he opened the door he let the angry women pass and closed it behind her. "I'm surprised you were completely okay with sharing a room with me." Natsu said playfully as he tossed his bag on the couch and made his way to the king sized bed.

Mira's rage was instantly replaced with embarrassment as she realized that Natsu was right there was only one bed. As she opened her mouth to speak Natsu beat her to it. "Its fine I'll sleep on the couch." Natsu yawned "but I'm going to shower first so go ahead and get comfortable." He then got up and made his way to the shower.

Mira only nodded her check bright red still as she heard Natsu begin the water. '_What were you thinking Mira? You could barely control yourself on the train now you went and made it so you had to share a room with him!'_ Mira thought to herself as she as she took off her top and shorts and pulled over a see through white night gown. He looked down at herself and groaned. _'Really Mira red lace under a white top?' _Mira groaned out loud again as she moved herself under the sheets. '_Well maybe it's not all bad. I mean Erza made it sound like it was amazing.' _ Mira then started to blush as her mind was filled with images of Natsu. She shook her head to clear her mind '_I can't have these things going through my mind while Natsu is here, I might attack him in my sleep.'_ Mira thought. She never heard the shower turn off but when she heard the door open she peek above the covers and looked.

There Natsu was standing with a simple towel wrapped around his waist, moisture still clinging to his body which shined slightly in the reflecting light "Mira?" he called quietly to see if she was still awake.

'_Mavis help me if I don't attack this man'_ was all she thought as Natsu made his way to the couch. She saw the silhouette of his body against the darkness as he stopped at the couch. Natsu then began to use a bit of his fire to dray off the moisture around his body. Mira watched the flames trace along his arms and chest remembering how amazing those flames made her feel. He then dropped the towel and Mira had to bit her lip as to not let out a moan at what she saw. Natsu quickly pulled up a pair of red boxers and stretched before moving to the couch.

'_Maybe I should ask if he wants to share the bed.'_

"What was that Mira?" Natsu asked.

'_Did I say that out loud?' _ Mira yelled in her head. "The bed is cold." '_WHAT DID I SAY?'_

Natsu just laughed lightly as he walked toward the bed "Want me to warm it up for you?"

'_NO!' _"Yes please" Mira responded. _'I even added please!'_

"Well scoot over a little." Mira did as she was told and Natsu slowly worked his way between the covers. He then wrapped an arm around Mira and pulled her to his chest.

"N-n-n-natsu what are you doing?" Mira stuttered as she placed a hand on his chest and looked up at his eyes which were staring down at her.

"I'm trying to warm you up, and make you comfortable." He said softly locking their eyes. His hand slowly moved down her back tracing circles all the way along her lower back to her hip. Mira bit her lip but part of a moan still escaped and she still had her blue eyes locked on Natsu. But she couldn't help her hands move down his chest and abs, tracing every individual muscle. "So are you comfortable yet?" he asked in barely a whisper as he slowly lowered his head towards her. "Not quite yet" she responded in an even quitter voice as she reached up and closed the gap between their lips, closing her eyes as she took Natsu's taste in.

The kiss at first was sweet and slow but Mira had a taste of the fire and now she wanted to feel it all. She pushed against Natsu, deepening the kiss and pushing her busty cheat against his toned one. Natsu responded by rolling Mira on top of him so she was effectively straddling him. One hand pulling up her night shirt as the other traced the back of her panties before squeezing her ass. This gave made Mira give a loud moan into his mouth before she sat up "I can't wait any longer." She said in an almost panicky voice as she pulled off her night shirt and unclipped her bra. As soon as it was thrown to the side she was pushed onto her back as Natsu climbed over her. Kissing the base of her neck making a trail along her jawline. His hand was massaging her right breast, flames licking her against her pale skin.

"NNNaatsu" Mira barely got out her mind already being clouded by pure pleasure. Natsu slowly began to kiss a trail along her body between her chest and along her stomach till he got to the top of her panties. "Let's continue from where we left off on the train." He smiled at Mira as she propped herself up on her elbows to see what Natsu was doing.

Natsu pulled her red laced panties off in an instant and spread her legs. He kissed her stomach again as he started to slowly run his fingers along her women hood. Spreading her folds and putting in a figure which was instantly soaked. "NATSU" Mira moaned as she already felt the end of her climb approaching. She was amazed that is was exactly like Erza said. Every touch, everything was complete pleasure.

Natsu seeing the fire inside her building kissed her stomach again before looking up at the silver haired maiden who had her hands in her hair moan his name over and over again. He then added a second figure and pushed them both deep into her. Her reaction was instant, her back arched up as she gave another loud moan and her juices started to spill onto his hand soaking part of the bed.

Mira was still riding her high when she felt the fingers disappear from within her and she almost whimper if it wasn't for the feeling of Natsu head between her thighs and his tongue licking all of her juices up. She ran her hands through his pink hair "N-n-n-natsuuuuuu I'm, uhhh, about to, mmmm cum again!" she said breathlessly as she felt her core heat up and the spring being wound yet again. All it took was a single lick on her tender clit to set her off again. She grabbed the back on Natsu's head and pushed it into her core as her thighs tightened around his head. "NNNNAAAATTTTSSSSUUUU" she yelled as she then collapsed onto the bed taking deep breaths, her eyes clouded in pure pleasure.

He felt Natsu kiss a trail back up her body and to her ear "Are you ready for the main event yet?" he whispered seductively. Mira only whimpered as she tried to move her arms to Natsu's boxers. She finally felt them and started to feel the buldge they contained. Her eyes grew wide as she felt the size. She mewed "Please don't tease me like that." She begged as she started to slide down Natsu's boxers and spread her legs apart.

Natsu only smiled down at the Silver headed women under him before he sat up removed his boxers, he took pride in the moan that Mira gave at the sight of him. "So big." She said breathlessly as she rubbed her breasts together. Natsu positioned himself at her entrance and leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth "Are you ready?" Mira just whimpered as she tried to move herself onto him "I told you not to tease me." She begged. Natsu only smiled before plunging into her. She instantly rolled her eyes back and arched her back at the feel of Natsu filling her up. "Soooo good" she moaned as her hand went to her hair again. Natsu pushed her legs forward and started to slowly go in and out. Listening to her moan under him. He then started to speed up, getting faster and harder, going deeper with every thrust.

Mira was breaking to pieces from under him. Her mind filled with only pleasure as she felt the meaty slaps of Natsu's pelvis against hers. She was pretty certain she came again already but wasn't sure since she was still riding a wave that was better than anything she has ever felt. She tightened up around Natsu causing him to let out a deep groan of pleasure. The feeling of her walls closing down on him was making both of them in sane. Natsu couldn't get enough of the felling of her clamping down on him and Mira was already addicted to the feeling of hi filling her up.

"I'm about to cum Mira." Natsu said between breaths.

"Oh for the ugh please, ohhhh, cum in, OH My GOD YES, FUCK! Cum in UHHHH." Was all Mira could get out as Natsu continued to pound into her. "INSIDE! Uhhhhhh, mmmm, fuck yes. MMMMMmmm. For the love of god cum inside." She was finally about to spit out as Natsu pushed deep inside her.

"MIRAAAA"

"NNNAATTSSUUU"

Mira could feel her inside being filled to the brim, she also whimpered slightly as Natsu pulled himself out of her. She used all of her remaining strength to move her hand to her opening. She felt both of their juices drip out of her along her leg.

Natsu looked over at Mira and say giant grin on her face. "You should come warm my bed up more often" Mira said in trace like state as she ran her finger around her abused women hood. Natsu only laughed before bringing Mira closer to him and covering them with a few sheet that wasn't soaked from Mira. "I plan on warming it many times." He whispered into her ear. She shivered as his breath brushed against her cheek and snuggled into Natsu's chest.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, "now get some sleep we have a job to do tomorrow." Natsu said as both he and Mira closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

/in the next room.

Kagura was sitting on her bed with clouded eyes and massive blush as the sounds of Natsu and Mira have finally stopped. The letter that Erza wrote her about Natsu was in her left hand and her other hand was in her pants. "Better than the 'Prince of Fire' huh?" she said to herself dreamily. "Well I better clean up before Millianna gets back." Kagura then stood and ran to the shower quickly.

/

**I don't really know if I did a good job or not, it was my first lemon so I didn't really expect it to be too great. Any thoughts would be much appreciated, especially if you think I should never write a lemon again or something haha.**

**This is like my fourth update within 48 hours too.**

**And next up will be the Mission! I'm trying to make this a kind of action Harem thing. If that's not working out for anyone just let me know, I'll try my hardest to make the story pleasurable to all my readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Sorry for not updating in while I've been busy with college and watching the anime. Can anyone tell me what is going on in this ark?! We have like a Yu-gi-oh between Cana and Scorpio, Hisui can apparently make keys and is a mage, Taurus can't handle son Elfman sweat but can take a beating from Natsu like its nothing, and Natsu can't fight anyone!**

**/**

Demon Claw

The sun was starting to make its climb in the early hours of the morning. Rays of sunlight creeping against the ground through the quite town. Seeping into the open window of a certain hotel room and onto the face of a peacefully sleeping silver haired beauty.

Mira groaned slightly as she felt the sunlight beat down on her face. She turned to her side to attempt to cuddle up next to her new personal heater, however she only felt the cold side of the bed. Her eyes slowly opened as she sat up in "Natsu?" she called into the room. '_It wasn't just a dream was it?'_ Mira asked herself. She reached down and pulled the covers closer around her curvaceous figure. Her face was replaced with a small frown as she signed and took a deep breath. Her eyes opened up again as she took a sniff of the air. She could smell the sweet smell of bacon and eggs cooking. She then strained her ears and could hear the bacon sizzle as well as movement in the kitchen that was just around the corner from the bed. "Natsu?" she called again a little louder than the first time.

"Yo?" was the reply from the kitchen. Natsu stuck his head around the corner so he could see Mira. "Something wrong Mira?" he asked.

"I was just wondering where you were." She admitted with a light blush on her cheeks. "I just woke up and the bed was cold and you were missing." She adverted her gaze from his.

Natsu only chuckled at her "We have a job today Mira, I can warm up the bed for you tonight if it's still cold." He said which cause Mira to blush even more and pull the covers even closer around her.

"S-s-s-so last night wasn't just a dream?" she asked shyly.

Natsu just raised an eyebrow "No. Why do you usually dream about me like that?" he asked with a smirk.

"N-n-n-no!" Mira exclaimed as her blush grew more, causing Natsu to laugh.

"Well hurry up out of bed, I have breakfast ready for you." Natsu said as his head retreated back behind the wall.

Mira sat in bed for a few more seconds fighting against her blush before finally sliding out of the covers and quickly sliding on some black and red underwear as well as her black crop top and shorts. After she put her hair into its typical fashion she made her way into the kitchen. As she stepped into the kitchen her senses were assaulted by the smell of food, her eyes went wide as she saw wide array of beautifully cooked food that was set out in front of her. "You cooked all this yourself?" she asked in amazement.

"Of course I did." Natsu replied as he walked from the refrigerator with some orange juice in his hand. "I figured you would need as much strength as you could get especially after last night." He said causally as he walked behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek before sitting across from her.

Mira's face instantly lit up again as she fought to fight the blush "There is no way I'll ever be able to get use to this new Natsu." She said to herself which caused Natsu to laugh.

"Well you can worry about that later, we need to eat quickly so we can meet up with Millianna and Kagura in 2 hours." Natsu said as he started to dig into the mountain of food before him.

'_At least one thing about Natsu hasn't changed.'_ Mira smiled to herself as she watched Natsu destroy what was a beautiful display of food.

/two hours later at the edge of town/

Natsu and Mira were walking along the road to the edge of town in a comfortable silence when the saw Kagura and Millianna waiting as the point where the road meet the woods. "Good morning Natsu-san!" Millianna called as they approached the two female mages.

'_Natsu-san? Who does that cat women think she is for calling MY Natsu that!'_ Mira thought as she narrowed her eyes towards the cat women who had her eyes locked onto Natsu. Before Mira could processes another thought however a sword crashed down in front of her cases her to scream and jump back behind Natsu. Kagura had her eyes narrowed at the silver haired women and was releasing her own dark aura. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" exclaimed Mira as she held on to Natsu's shoulder? Kagura simply eyed Mira's hands and turned to the side replacing her sword to her hip.

Natsu looked at the three women in mild amusement "Well if the pleasantries are over with shall we find this dark guild?"

Kagura looked into Natsu's eyes for a second and remembered all the things Erza wrote in that letter. She blushed slightly before quickly looking away "Yes, we have a mission to do." Millianna looked at the all three with a confused look on her face.

"Uhh did I miss something?" she asked shyly.

Natsu turned his gaze to Millianna, "Not that I am aware of." Millianna looked into his orange eyes for only a second before she forced herself to look away from the powerful gaze. "Well let's go beat up these Dark guild losers." Natsu said as he punched his palm causing a small flare of fire in front of him. Natsu took a quick sniff of the air and started toward to forest. Mira walked on his right while casting glances at the Kagura to Natsu's left. Kagura was on Natsu's left and boring holes into Mira's soul with her eyes. Millianna simply followed the three looking between Kagura and Mira with a puzzled look.

After a few very tension filled miles, thanks to Mira and Kagura, the four mages found themselves at the beginning of a clearing deep inside the woods. In the middles of the woods was a large building with the sounds of screams, laughter, and breaking glass emitting from it

"That looks like our guild." Millianna stated.

"They have a lot of powerful members so we should really consider a game plan for how we should take them down. Ten S class mages and one SS class mage will be quite a load for only us four." Mira said as she turned away from the guild hall to look at the other.

"Our best bet would be to lure some of the weaker ones out into the open to get them out of the way and then concentrate all of our power on the master." Kagura added as she drew a small map of the guild and surrounding area in the dirt. "We can make a commotion in this clearing nearby, that should make some of their weaker members curious and they would come to check it out. After defeating them we will let on or two return to get some of their S class mages. Only one or two should come out at a time since it will only seem like a small problem. Then after we have dealt with half of their power we should be able to take the guild hall by storm."

"I can cause the commotion in the clearing and when we take hall I can probably deal with the majority of the lesser wizards while you two work focus on the more powerful ones." Millianna stated.

"And when we attack I can easily destroy half the guild with my **Soul Extinction**" Mira added with a sweet smile.

"Exactly and as for you Natsu, you said you have gotten quite powerful and I watched you fight a dragon before so we will leave the Master to you." Kagura said "Is that alright with you?"

…

"Natsu is that-WHERE IS NATSU?" Mira yelled as she looked to where Natsu was sitting and only seeing a blank spot.

"He is still as rash as ever" Kagura stated as her brows furrowed. "Where did he ge-"

"OI ARE YOU PUSSIES THAT DARK GUILD DEMON CLAW? COME OUT SO I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS!" cam a familiar voice from the direction of the dark guild.

All there girl's eyes widened before the jumped out of the cover they were in to see Natsu in front of the guild door. "THIS ISN"T PART OF THE PLAN!" the three yelled in unison.

The doors of the guild suddenly burst open as all the members of the dark guild poured out and surrounded the four mages. A middle aged man walked out form the circle and stood before the four. He had brown hair with grey lines through it. He was roughly six foot in height and muscular. He wore a simple armor with a cloak and a long sword was strapped to his back. "So you're the new crop of light guild members that the little shit form town sent." The man spit to his side. "You are all brave to come here and fight me and my crew." He laughed which was mimicked by the rest of his crew. "I'm the master of this guild, I used to be a SS class wizard so be prepared to di-"unfortunately the guild masters evil threatening was cut short due to a sudden flaming foot falling down onto his head driving his face into the ground which quickly turned into a small crater.

"It's really annoying when all you guys do is talk and talk and talk during a fight." Natsu sighed as he pulled his foot out of the hole in the ground.

All the mages present looked at Natsu with bulging eyes and open mouths. A thin pink hared women with a katana was the first to compose herself. "HOW DARE YOU HIT THE MASTER WHEN HE ISNT PREPARED! PREPARE TO DIE!" she yelled as a few of her fellow guild mates drew their weapons and jumped to Natsu.

Natsu simply looked at the oncoming swords before whispering "**Flame Equip**." he was instantly engulfed with fire which died as quickly as it came, but this time it revealed Natsu clad in a Crimson red armor that covered all of his body except left most of his face exposed. The attacked didn't seemed fazed by this as they though he simply **reequipped **so the swung their blades down. Natsu raised us his own sword and blocked the attack with ease. His attackers looked in shock as Natsu quickly pushed their attack back and slashed his own sword at them cutting of the arms of two members and leaving a deep gash along a thirds chest. Natsu the leveled his sword to the women.

"I have no problem showing you my skills but only ever draw the sword if you are prepared to lay your life down onto it." Natsu said as his eyes flickered from red to orange like dancing flames. The pink haired women put on a face of disgust before charging Natsu.

To everyone watching it seemed like Natsu simply lunged past the pink haired women. It wasn't until the women arms fell did they realize that Natsu had actually swung. The women dropped to her knees a look of pure shock across her face as the top half of her body then collapsed, separated from her lower half. "Unless you wish to share her fate lay down your weapons." Natsu commanded as he looked around at the dark guild members. "I have been in more wars then you have been days alive. If you fight me your life is not guaranteed." Natsu said darkly.

The majority of the guild members were starting to shake as they looked to their dead member and probably dead guild leader. Mira looked to Natsu with huge eyes as she saw the boy, no man, she has known for so long take the life of a women with so little care. Millianna also stood in as much shock, more amazed at how Natsu dealt with two probably very powerful mages in such a short time. Kagura simply looked at Natsu with Heart shaped eyes as she watch the beauty of his swordsmanship. '_His ability is so amazing. Natsu is so amazing.'_ Kagura thought as she started in a dreamy trance at the armor clad Natsu.

"How dare you treat us like that and kill one of us!" one of the members said as he looked to his left and right "There are only four of them they can't take all of us! Get them!"

The remaining member's steeled themselves as their moral was boosted and yelled as they charged forward. Natsu looked back to his fellow mages "Do your best and try not to get hurt, I can't have such pretty girls being hurt on my watch." Natsu said with a smirk causing Mira, and Millianna to blush and getting an "AYE NATSU-SAMA" from Kagura. The three women then took their stances before changing into the fray.

"**Take over SATAN SOUL!**" yelled Mira as she turned into her Satan soul. "**Soul extinction**! "She yelled as she blasted a large amount of enemy guild mates away along with half of their guild.

"**Kitten Blast**" yelled Millianna as several strands of rope shot out of her magic circle and started to bind several enemy mages together at once taking their ability to fight back.

Kagura quickly dashed to Natsu's side and drew out her sword still encased in its sheath "It would be an honor to fight with my blade beside yours Natsu-sama." She said with a serious and respectful tone. Natsu only smiled at her "It would be my honor Kagura. Let's finish this. **ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"** Natsu yelled as fire shot from his mouth burning several nearby members. He then held his sword back up and took on the nearest mage as Kagura ran beside him and took on a mage to his right.

Natsu easily deflected the ice blast from a mage to his left and used some fire in his feet to propel his the distance and close the gap. He then swung his sword up cutting a large gash from the man's left hip to right shoulder. He quickly spun around blocking the sword that was being aimed at his back. He hit the sword to the side before slicing the leg of his attacker, as he fell Natsu then drove his sword into his chest silencing his cry of pain. He pulled his sword out and looked over to Kagura who was fighting off 4 of the S class mages they were warned about. Natsu was about to run to help her when she used her gravity magic to push the four down before slashing them with her sword.

"You're going to pay for hurting my guild mates!" a voice yelled behind Natsu. He turned to look at the bald headed man in overalls. "I'M going to kill you! **Earth-make hammer!**" he yelled as he pulled out a giant hammer of earth and started to bring it down onto Natsu's head. Natsu simply looked at the giant hammer coming to squash him with a smirk. He whispered something as he was engulfed in flames as the hammer crushed the spot where he was standing.

"NATSU!" all three women yelled as the watch the hammer destroy the ground where Natsu was.

"Yes?"

The three women looked toward the voice and saw Natsu standing behind the bald man as Natsu brought his fist down on the man's skull driving it into the ground. "I'm a little busy at the moment so can we talk about whatever it is later?" he asked playfully as he knocked out a few more Dark mages causing the three women to let out a sigh of relief as they looked around as all the destruction they have caused.

"Well I think this was the last one." Natsu stated as he knocked out the last mage with a simply swipe of his hand. "This mission wasn't nearly as much as I thought it would be." Natsu said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry it didn't meet to your standards Natsu-sama." Kagura said in her normal monotone voice.

Mira sweat dropped. "Sama?" she asked herself.

"Kagura then looked toward Natsu "Maybe next time it will be more of a chall-"

"THERES NO WAY IM DEMON CLAW IS BEING DESTRIYED WITHOUT KILLING ONE OF YOU!" the guild mater yelled as her held Kagura in a choke old from behind with a knife pointed at her throat. "YOU'RE ALL MAGIC COUNCIL TRASH YOU DIDN'T DESVERE TO BEAT US AND KNOW YOUR FRIEND HERE IS GOING TO DIE!" he yelled as he raised his hand.

"Mind if I say something before you do that?" Natsu calmly asked.

The guild master stopped his arm and started at Natsu and stopped his arm form killing Kagura. "Say whatever you want! I'm still going to kill this women!"

Natsu simply shrugged "Alright." He then brought his eyes up to meet the man's "**Flame Flicker**." Natsu was engulfed with flames in an instant before disappearing.

The man yelled out in agony as his arm was hacked off at the elbow. He dropped Kagura and looked back to see the armor clad Natsu with his sword out. "How the hell did you do th-"he was cut off as Natsu put grabbed the man's head.

"I told you 'It's really annoying when all you guys do is talk during a battle'." Natsu said with a smirk before a grim expression made itself on his face. "I gave you fire so you may strive for a better tomorrow, yet you turned the fire in you into a consuming force of greed and power." He said darkly as the man's eyes widened. "So I will be taking my fire back." Natsu then turned his other arm into fire and drove it into the man's chest causing the man to yell out in agony. "May you find peace." Natsu said plainly as he pulled his arm out, a ball of fire in his palm which quickly blended with the rest of his armor. The man then began to crumble into dust and water as a gust of wind blew across the clearing.

Natsu unequipped out of his armor and walked over to Kagura. He extended his hand to help her up. "I guess you're going to want an explanation for that." he chuckled nervously. Kagura simply took his hand and pulled herself up, she then pulled herself closer to Natsu wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsu looked down into her hazel eyes with his orange one with a questioning look.

"There's no need to. I already know you're the prince of fire, and plus you saved my life." She smiled as she looked deeper into Natsu's eyes not diverting her gaze away from their dominance but instead challenging it.

"So that was what was in the letter from Erza huh?" He asked with a sly grin on his face and he leaned his head lower. "Was that all that was in that letter?" he whispered.

Kagura bit her lip as she moved onto her tip toes "there might have been a little more." She whispered back as she closed the gap between her and Natsu's lips.

Millianna looked at the scene in front of her in pure envy as Mira looked on in pure jealousy and hatred.

"If you two are done with your romantic kiss in the middle of a field of bodies we have a job to finish!" she yelled causing the two to break apart and breathe for air.

Kagura simply looked over towards Mira "It's rude to interrupt, I mean I didn't barge into your room and interrupt both of you last night." This caused Mira's cheeks to become a bright red. Millianna only looked to Mira and even more envy.

"No need to fight ladies, and Mira I told you when we got this mission what would happen and why I need to get a large house. You shouldn't be getting jealous." Natsu smirked. "Fire is an interesting element, it controls every emotion, such as desire, want, and need. I gave people fire and I can't help but love the way some people feed theirs. I love how some are raging infernos inside of you." He said as he nuzzled along Kagura's face and into her neck, flames licking along where their skin came into contact. Kagura was in a state of bliss until Natsu pulled back. Mira looked on in silent acceptance a little jealousy still present. "But you're right let's take these guys in and get paid." Natsu said as he pulled away from Kagura and grabbed several members and tossed them on a nearby wagon.

In a few hours they were back at the mayors. "Thank you all for all the hard work here are you're rewards! I'm so glad to final be done with those evil bandits, we already have men being sent out to the hideouts that they were keeping the villagers in and hopefully we can save most of them." The mayor said as he handed the two bags of jewels to Kagura and Natsu.

The four mages walked to the train station together.

"Well this was fun trip." Kagura said with the same smile she wore since she kissed Natsu.

Natsu looked over to the corner to see a depressed Millianna sulking "She going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yes she is going to be fine." Kagura stated. "Would it be acceptable if I came to see Erza-sama and Natsu-sama again soon?"

Natsu only chuckled at her question. "Of course you can Kagura, I'd like to show you my home after we get it complete also." Natsu smiled as Kagura nodded her head. Mira looked on is still mixed feelings.

"Well till the next time we meet Natsu-sama." Kagura said as she kissed Natsu quickly on the lips before turning around "Millianna our train is here."

"Aye..." Millianna said sadly as she dragged herself across the platform.

Natsu looked on in amusement "Hey Millianna." He said as he approached her.

"What- Nyyyyyaaaa!" she yelled as Natsu grabbed her and pulled her close, she immediately became quiet as her lips were covered by Natsu's. Millianna's eyes were wide till she figured out what was happening. She slowly closed them before deepening the kiss and draping her arms around Natsu's shoulders. They continued to kiss for a few seconds till the broke apart for air. Millianna put her head on Natsu's chest and made a noise that strangely resembled a purr. Natsu simply chuckled at the sound "You even purr, I'm starting to think you really are part animal."

Millianna looked up at Natsu "I can show you what type of animal I am if you want me to." She whispered in his ear seductively.

Natsu grin only grew. "Then make sure you come visit me with Kagura next time." He whispered back. He then pushed himself away "see you both later!" he yelled his goodbye as the both entered the train. He then turned to Mira who had a rather sad expression on her face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, getting a quizzical look form her. Natsu leaned in to her ear "how about he hurry and get a private cabin so I can make up for what I made you watch." He whisper seductively into her ear.

Mira only blushed before she grabbed Natsu's hand and ran straight for the train, shoving innocent people out of the way and even kicking out a group of travelers out of a private compartment. '_I'm so glad I decided to open my seal to 5%, I should really thank gramps for pushing me that far.'_ Natsu thought as he pushed Mira down onto the seat and spread her legs. He looked down at the squirming silver haired women beneath him _'defiantly have to thank Makarov, and John too.' _ He smiled as he locked the door before he ravaged the women.

/

**Author's notes: I'm starting to run into some minor writers block as I decide where exactly I want this story to go, I wouldn't mind making 100K+ words but to do that I'm going to have to change my writing style a bit. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I ran back and forth on how I should make the New Natsu fighting style. If there are any questions I will gladly answer.**

**Harem so far**

**Erza**

**Mira**

**Kagura**

**Millianna**

**Harem will most likely include**

**Cana**

**Ultear**

**Yukino**

**Sayla**

**Meredy**

**Hisui**

**Flare**

**Jenny**

**Harem maybe include**

**Lucy**

**Cosmos**

**Wendy (older version)**

**Chelia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes: I felt spry today so there are 2 chapters. I think I'm slowly getting better at writing. Hope you like this one!**

**/**

A New Home

The guild hall was in the middle of its usual ruckus like it was every day. Lisanna was working the bar in her sister's absence while having a discussion with Bickslow. Erza was in a deep discussion with Cana about the Natsu's most recent change, Levy was sitting nearby ease dropping on their conversation much to the displeasure of a certain iron dragon slayer. Elfman was trying to show off his manliness to Evergreen who was quickly developing tick marks and a slight blush. And last but not least Gray was walking around trying to find someone to make his new rival since Erza said if he touched Natsu she would skin him alive.

The doors of the guild hall suddenly blew open as three hooded figures approached the center of the guild hall. "Fairy tail never does change does it?" the middle figure said as it lowered its hood to reveal Jellal Fernandez.

"It sure doesn't." came a female voice beside him as the two shorter figures also removed their hoods revealing Meredy and Ultear.

"Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear!" the guild yelled in greetings.

"What brings all of you here?" Erza ask as she approached the three mages with a smile gracing her face.

"We witnessed a very powerful release of magic a few days ago. It felt very ancient so we were concerned if it had something to do with Zeref." Jellal explained.

The guild sat there puzzled for a few seconds till Levy spoke up "Oh you must be talking about Natsu!"

"What does Natsu have to do with this?" Ultear ask as she turned to the bluenette her large chest bouncing slightly at quick motion.

"Well you see Natsu is actually the Prince of Fire." Erza explained with a light pink shade on her cheeks as she remembered how she proved that he was.

"The prince of Fire?" Jellal asked in shock, "Where is he right now then?" he said as he grabbed Erza's shoulders in slight panic.

"He's out on a job with Mira. Why?" Erza asked startled at Jellal's sudden reaction.

"Have none of you read the legends around the prince of fire?!" Jellal asked hysterically. As the majority of the guild shock their heads Jellal yelled "He is a being that has killed THOUSANDS without even batting an eye! How could you all just let him go like that?! He is more dangerous than all the demons in Zeref's book!"

"He didn't seem very dangerous when he was here!" Erza retorted "He was actually very gentle and caring and only got rough when he needed too!" she yelled before her mind caught up to what she said and caused her to blush crimson.

Jellal seemed to not hear the last part and turned to Meredy "We need to check to make sure Mira is alright she might be dead already. Can you use your **Sensory Link** to check on her?"

"Yes, but I'll need someone who is close to her to focus on her deeply." Meredy replied.

"She's my sister so would I work?" Lisanna asked as she raised he hand.

Meredy only nodded and moved to Lisanna. "I just need you to think her completely and I'll be able to establish a link between myself and her." Lisanna nodded and closed her eyes as Meredy moved her hand in front of her with her palm facing Lisanna's face. The guild watched with a mix of worry as the say Meredy's pink **sensory link **magic band begin to grow around her wrist.

….

….

"UUGGGGHHHH! Mmmmmmm!" Meredy moaned loudly as she fell to the ground and pushed her thighs together and laid on her back with one hand moving to her breast as her other moved to her hair. "Ugh, this is, mmm oh god, this is, fuck, amazing." She moaned again. She suddenly arched her back "AHHHHHH OH GOD!"

The entire guild looked down at the pink haired women with blood falling from their noses and extreme blushes scatter across their faces.

"**T-t-time arc r-r-rewind**!" stuttered the flustered Ultear as she used her magic to remove the Sensory link on Meredy's wrist. The pinkette instantly relaxed and started to breathe heavily with sweat already starting to bead around her forehead. Her eyes were clouded with lust and pleasure as she laid on the floor she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"M-m-meredy?" Ultear asked still flustered.

"Mmm Ultear?" Meredy groaned as she looked toward Ultear, she then finally remembered she was in the middle of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Her cheeks instantly flushed as she stood up and straightened out her dress that she managed to mess up while her hand was exploring her body on its own. She looked off to the side "M-m-mira is f-f-fine." She said quietly. "I-I-I need to use the bathroom." She then quickly started to run out of the room.

"But what about Natsu?" a random guild member called after her.

Meredy stopped and turned around and put a hand on her cheek "Oh Natsu-san is perfect." She said dreamily. She then blushed again and ran off into the bathroom.

"NOT MIRA TOO! NATSU YOU BASTARD!" yelled Master Makarov, Wakaba, Macao, and Gildarts as they cried large anime tears as they were on their knees hitting the floor of the guild in frustration.

"What do you mean Mira too?" Jellal asked the downed men then noticed the dark aura emitting from behind him.

"Mira…." Erza said with her bangs shadowing her eyes as she broke a nearby table to pieces before going over to bar and sitting down. "LISANNA!" she yelled.

Lisanna hurried in front of Erza "Y-y-yes Erza?" she asked shyly.

"Since that man stealer of a sister isn't here GET ME SOME CAKE!" she yelled as the innocent silver haired girl quickly ran to get her order.

Ultear and Jellal looked at Erza with big eyes "Man stealing?! What?"

Erza slowly turned "That whore is trying to take Natsu from me." Erza stated darkly.

Ultear looked shocked "what do you mean steal?"

"I MEAN I HAD HIM FIRST! I WAS WITH HIM FIRST WHEN I WENT TO HIS HOUSE! THAT SLUT IS JUST TRYING TO TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Ultear looked over to Jellal only to see him missing. She turned around and sweat dropped as she saw Jellal had joined in with Makarov and Gildarts. Ultear then made her way to the bar and sat beside Erza. The rest of the guild also started to calm down as the show seemed to have ended.

"So is Natsu-san really amazing or something?" Ultear asked Erza with a blush across her cheeks.

Erza dropped her fork and slowly turned to Ultear with a sadistic smile "Why do you ask?"

Ultear put her arms up in defense "J-j-just Meredy's and your reaction." She said innocently.

Erza then sighed before starting off into the distance "Oh he is amazing." she said dreamily.

"I wish I could get a turn." Cana said in a similar expression.

At this Erza simply sighed. "You probably will."

Cana and Ultear looked at Erza shocked "Wait what?"

Erza raised her head "Natsu explained that I would not be his only women," Erza stated as she then began to repeat all of the things Natsu told her during their night together. "I accepted that anyways. The way he made me feel was better than anything I could describe. And it is in his nature as The Prince of Fire to take in several women. I will accept this due to the way he made me feel just so…" Erza opened her mouth and tried to say the word that was on her tongue.

"Complete?"

"Complete, exactly." Erza smiled as she looked to her left at the new voice only to see Mira with what seemed to be an insane case of bedhead.

"It really is the best way to describe it isn't it?" Mira continued as she stretched her arms above her head. Her shirt was now barely clinging to her body, it was obvious that her bra was no longer part of her attire.

"Since when did you get here?" Erza shouted before breaking the counter in front of Mira "And what did you do with Natsu!"

Mira pretended no to notice the violence towards her and kept her same blissful smile as she answered "we just got back, and the question is more of what did Natsu do to me." Mira giggled as she wrapped her arms around herself and sighed lightly.

"IT'S NOT MAN TO DO THAT TO MY SISTER!" yelled Elfman as he started to run to the door of the guild to go find Natsu. However before he got to the entrance Mira appeared before him with a sweet smile.

"You better not be going to hurt Natsu, because if you did id have to hurt you too." Mira said cutely.

"Y-y-yes Nee-chan." Elfman answered as he quickly made his way back to Evergreen and put his head on the table as Evergreen tried to comfort him.

Ultear let out a sigh, "So did Natsu just return to his house then?" she asked Mira.

"He was picking up some building materials the last time I saw him." Mira answered. Before starting to try to lay her hair down and walking toward the guild doors "Well I need to go home and clean up, I'll see you all tomorrow!" she yelled in her cheery tone.

"You better not be going to Natsu's you dirty tramp!" Erza yelled after her, following her out of the guild.

Ultear looked toward the bathrooms to see if Meredy was coming back yet. She then looked toward Jellal and saw the man being comforted by some of the older men on the guild and nursing a mug of beer. "Why did I tell her I had a fiancé?" he cried over and over, anime tears streaming down his face.

Ultear simply sighed again. "Well I'll be back in a while, I'm going to check to make sure Natsu isn't about to turn his act around and start to attack all of us." She then turned around and started walking toward the doors.

"NO DON'T GO WE CANT LOSE ANOTHER GOOD LOOKING WOMEN TO NATSU!" Makarov, Wakaba, and Macao yelled as they dove at Ultear's legs. Ultear looked down at the men at her feet before tick marks started to grow on her head and she started to stomp on their heads "IM NOT THAT EASY! AND ITS JUST NATSU!" she yelled as she continued to beat the men to a pulp before exiting the guild.

'_Tch stupid old perverts.'_ Ultear thought as she looked to the edge of town. She saw a small pillar of smoke coming from the forest. '_I guess that's where Natsu is.'_ She thought as she started to walk toward forest thinking about the recent activities. '_I wonder what Mira and Natsu were doing when Meredy used her __**sensory link**__ she almost looked like they were..'_ Ultear gulp at the thought "haha what's the possibility of that? I mean Mira would never do that." she said to herself as she continued walking. '_Or would she? I mean Natsu is quite a handsome hunk if you think about it'_ Ultear smiled slightly as she pictured Natsu. _'He does certainly have the body, those tone arms, chiseled chest, and that's just his body'_ Ultear sighed as she continued out of town '_and that's not even the best part, he is always so kind hearted and has the ability to lift people up in every situation. He is always there for those he cares about. I wonder if he would be there for me if I needed it.'_ Ultear continued to day dream till she made it to a small sign on a tree that read "Natsu and Happy" she smiled at the cute sign before walking forward to see Natsu's cabin. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the already mostly built mansion that laid behind it. "H-h-how did he get so much done? Didn't he get back just a few hours ago?" Ultear asked herself out loud.

There was a sudden "thump" behind her and as she turned around she came face to face with a shirtless Natsu. "I thought I smelt an old man." Natsu laughed as he looked down at Ultear. He was expecting a shout or something but when he noticed her eyes still haven't even left his chest he started to get worried. "Oi Ultear you okay?" he said while waving his hand in front of her face. This caused her to come back to her senses and jump back.

"I-I-Is that you N-n-natsu?" she stuttered, her face flushed.

"The one and only" Natsu chuckled as he walked pass Ultear and dipped his hand into a small fire pit and took a bite of flames. "So what brings you here? And where's the Jellal and Meredy?" Natsu asked as he laid back against a chair and stretched his arms behind his head.

Ultear simply looked at the god-like body in front of her and tried to stop herself from swooning onto him. "So hot…" she mumbled. She then caught the confused look on Natsu's face "um I mean Jellal is going through a mental break down since Erza seems to be interested in you now and Meredy tried a **sensory link **with Mira a few hours ago and she…" Ultear blushed as the memory "s-s-she couldn't come at the moment."

"Hahaha hats to be expected since she did the link while we were on the train." Natsu laughed "I saw the link make itself on Mira's arm." He explained as he saw Ultear's confused look "and I thought Jellal had a fiancé?"

"Yeah he lied about that…" Ultear said as she looked to her side.

"Well how about we have this talk inside? There is no need to make a beauty such as yourself stand in such a dirty place like my construction site." Natsu said as he grabbed her hand and led her into his cabin.

Ultear only blushed and walked with Natsu in his cabin "They were right, you sure have changed?" Ultear said as she undid her cloak and turned around to hang it on the coat rack.

Natsu watched as she did this, his eyes traveling down Ultear's figure in her tight fitting clothes before finally resting on her generous back side. "Is that a good thing?" he asked as he broke his eyes sight away and moved toward the kitchen. "And will you be staying for a meal?" he asked as he wiped of some sweat with a towel.

Ultear turned in time to see her own personal show that Natsu was unknowingly putting on for her "I might stay for a while." She said as she had to tear her eyes away from Natsu's body.

"Alright I'll start to cook then." Natsu said cheerfully as he moved to the stove and started to open some packages of meat and other ingredients. "So what brought 'Crime Sorciere' to my door?" he asked over his shoulder to Ultear.

Ultear sat at the table patiently waiting, and also to get a good view at Natsu's back and watching as his muscles moved with every movement he took. "We felt some ancient and powerful magic and we came to see if it had anything to do with Zeref. When we got to Fairy Tail they told us that you had released some type of power and that you were the cause of it."

"Yeah that would be me." He chuckled.

"What happened?" Ultear asked "They said something about the 'Prince of Fire'"

"That's exactly what happened. I am the Prince of Fire and I simply revealed myself." Natsu shrugged as he flipped the food over.

"Oh..." Ultear asked in shock, not really knowing where to go with the conversation now that Natsu had bluntly told her the truth.

"I'm not going to attack anyone you know." Natsu said as he looked behind him, "I enjoy the fires that people have built within them, I'm not interested in taking that fire back. Well unless you're misusing it that is." Natsu added.

"What do you mean playing with the fire inside? Is that what Erza was talking about when she said that when your rubbed her cheek her senses skyrocketed?" Ultear questioned.

"That's exactly it. I have the ability to light the fire of pleasure and emotion in people." Natsu said as he walked over to her putting some of the food on the table.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"I could show you." Natsu smirked before locking eyes with Ultear.

Ultear looked into his orange irises feeling completely dominated and yet warm and secure. "That is if you want me to of course." Natsu added as he broke eye contact and began to eat his meal.

"What will you do?" Ultear asked skeptically.

"Just brush my hand across any part of your body, you can even tell me where you want me to do it." He said causally.

Ultear blushed at all the places she WANTED him to touch her. "How about the cheek?" she asked with a straight face

Natsu cleaned off his face and shrugged his shoulders before sitting beside Ultear. "You ready? It's going to feel great I promise." He smiled as he reached his hand up but not touching her yet.

Ultear blushed and nodded "I have to make sure you're not a threat after all." She said as she tried to make an excuse for herself.

Natsu only laughed as her caressed her cheek with his hand and gently stroked it with his thumb. The flames started to lick from his hand to her cheek as she almost instantly began to lean into his touch. Ultear closed her eyes, the feeling he was giving her made her eyes too heavy to keep open. She only wanted to get closer to this feeling and she started to inch closer and closer to it. It wasn't till she heard Natsu laugh that she opened her eyes. At first she only saw skin but as she looked around she quickly realized that she had somehow managed to crawl onto Natsu and was now snuggling her face into his neck. She quickly jumped off "S-s-s-sorry I don't know what came over me." She said her face flushed, the feeling of her hands on Natsu's abs still vivid in her mind.

Natsu simply stood up and walked over to the flustered women before wrapping his arms around her causing her to startle. "I never said I didn't like it." He said in a husky voice into Ultear's ear.

Ultear's legs were starting to turn to jelly as she leaned harder against Natsu, using him as support. Her hands moved down his chest tracing around his muscles. She then looked up into Natsu's powerful orange eyes, feeling a little submissive to their dominance. She then bit her lip "You better watch what you say, you might bite off more than you can chew." She replied in a flirty tone.

Natsu just grinned and bent down to her neck placing chaste kisses along her collar bone. Ultear did everything she could to hold in her moans as Natsu made a path up her neck, she leaned her head to the side to give him more room. "Well how about we find out just how much I can chew." He whispered in her ear before picking her up bridal style.

Ultear yelled in surprise for a second as she was lifted off the ground and carried into a room before being thrown down on a bed. She crawled to the head board and looked back at Natsu who was crawling across the bed to her.

Natsu crawled on top of her, running his hand along Ultear's leg before bending down and connecting their lips. His hand traveled farther up Ultear's leg before dipping behind her and grabbing her backside. He was rewarded with a moan from Ultear as they broke the kiss so he could start to kiss back along her neck. "You're a brave women to come into my home with such tight clothing." He whispered into her ear.

Ultear only continued to moan as she felt Natsu's other hand make its way to her left breast and kneed the soft flesh under her clothing. "Ugh, mmm take if off Natsu. Ah." She pleaded as she tried to move her clothing off her shoulders so that it could slide down her figure and allow Natsu to touch her more directly.

Natsu smiled at the women beneath him as he pulled her clothes off along her body leaving her completely naked beneath him. He grinded his still clothed hips against her bare one. His bulge pressing against her core as he grinded slowly to tease her. He move his face down into the two mounds on her chest with their hard peaks. He kissed his way to the left one before gently biting its peak while his hand gently played with her right breast.

Ultear was in a state of pure pleasure. Her hands were tracing through Natsu's hair pushing his head even farther into her chest. "Oh Natsu!" she moaned as her hips bucked against his "Stop teasing me!" she pleaded.

Natsu removed his mouth from her chest and started to kiss the side of her mouth. "What do you want?" he asked seductively.

"I want yyyyooooouuuu." She moaned in response moving her hands to Natsu's pants trying to push them down while continuing to grind against his ever growing erection.

Natsu only smirked and chuckled at her pleading figure under him. "And what do you want me to?" he teased. He suddenly felt a sting on the side of his face. He stared done in amazement '_Did she just slap me?' _he asked himself in shock.

Ultear looked back up at him with eyes full of lust and rage. "Stop your teasing and fuck me already." She demanded as she finally got Natsu's pants down in hi shock state. She grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times, smiling to herself as she heard Natsu groan above her. "Not so fun when the tables are turned huh?" she whispered into his ear and nibbled on her ear lobe gently.

"I'll show you how to turn the table." Natsu replied as he sat up and turned Ultear onto her back then picked up her ass so she was on her knees.

"HEY! What do youth- ohhhh." She moaned as she felt Natsu's member slide into her folds from behind. "Oh GOD!" she yelled as he started to slowly push himself farther in her. "S-s-s-so big." Her arms couldn't hold her up anymore due to the insane pleasure pulsing through her body. She landed face first into a pillow continuingly moaning. Natsu kept trying to push himself in "Damn Ultear you're so damn tights." He groans as he felt his shaft rub against her wet walls. Ultear's juices were already starting to run down her thighs. Ultear could only moan in reply.

After getting so far in Natsu bent forward and kissed the back of her neck "That's how you turn the tables." He teased as he kissed the back of her neck.

Ultear then tightened up around his shaft causing him to groan. "I-I-I said shut up and fuck me." She said between moans.

Natsu then started to pull out, Ultear moaned as she felt his shaft rub against her walls, leaving an empty part of her behind. "Natsu!" she yelled as he drove back into her. He started slow but picked his pace up slowly, going faster and deeper. The meaty slaps of Ultear's plump ass against Natsu's pelvis were nearly as loud as Ultear's moans as Natsu increased the speed.

"Oh god yes, faster, uhh, faster, ahhhhhh Oh GOD, FASTER!" Ultear yelled as Natsu continued to pound into her. her eyes rolled back into her head as she lifted it off the bed and arched her back as she climaxed" "NATSUUUUUUU" she yelled. Natsu reached down and grabbed her right breast as he continued to pound into Ultear. Her eyes rolled back as rode her wave of pleasure for all that it was worth "MMM Natsu I'm a dirty girl punish me."

Natsu was slightly shocked by the words her heard for Ultear. Not shocked enough to stop but he was still surprised. He pulled his hand back and slapped her ass getting a loud moan from the women. "Mm I'm so bad Natsu-san." She moaned as he slapped her ass again before grabbing her waist and using it to push himself even farther into the women.

He pulled the pulled out completely getting a whimper of disapproval from Ultear. He then flipped her on her back and lifted one of her legs before driving into her for a second time. He kissed her neck as he pounded her from this new angle. Ultear was in complete bliss as she felt his shaft repeatedly abuse her sex. Her walls clamped down on Natsu for the third time as he drove farther into her. She arched her back as she climaxed, spilling juices out along her and Natsu's thighs. Natsu then shoved himself to the hilt inside her.

"NNNNAAAATTTTSSSSSUUUUU!"

"UUULLLTTTEEEAAARRRR!"

The yelled in unison as Natsu spilt his load deep inside the time mage. The sat there breathing hard for a few second, Natsu's head between her breasts while Ultear just sat there still enjoying what was left of the most insane ride she has ever been on.

After a few seconds Natsu rolled off Ultear, causing her to moan at the loss of his member. He snuggled up to his side and put her hands on his abs and rested her head on his shoulder. Natsu wrapped an arm around Ultear pulling her closer to him and leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. They sat in silence just enjoying being with each other in that moment.

"So when are you planning on being back at the guild?" Natsu finally asked breaking the silence.

Ultear just cuddled up closer to him, "I think I'll be okay spending the night tonight. I don't think I had my fill of the Prince of Fire." She said as she moved her mouth to his ear.

"Keep talking like that and I'll have to punish you some more." Natsu countered as his hand moved down to her ass and squeezed it causing Ultear to moan. "But seriously I don't want Jellal and Meredy to come storming through my door and jumping to conclusions." Natsu laughed. "Actually I don't know if I wouldn't mind Meredy." He said thoughtfully.

Ultear slapped his chest playfully "She's like my daughter!"

"Well it will be interesting seeing what all she got from you then." Natsu teased as he nibbled on her neck slightly. Causing Ultear to moan slightly.

"But I don't think they will come looking for me, I don't even think they know you live out here." Ultear said as she rested her head back on Natsu's chest. "What's the mansion thin for anyways?"

"That's for you." He kissed her head "Any my other possible wives."

Ultear smiled at the fact that Natsu had already added her into the number "Erza said something about that to me. So am I already a Mrs. Dragneel?" she giggled.

"Only if you want to be." he whispered back.

Ultear only smiled before climbing onto Natsu "Well I think Mrs. Dragneel is ready for round two Mr. Dragneel." She said playfully as she traced a line down Natsu's stomach.

And thus began and entire night of constant love making till Ultear eventually was fucked to unconsciousness. And the two cuddled up together and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

/

**Author's notes: Well there is my second attempt at a lemon, hopefully it is better than my first one. I'm really trying to improve my writing as much as possible. So any feedback will be much appreciated.**

**I've decided that Juvia and Wendy will be playing a special role in the future so they will not be in the Harem till possibly later on. However Cana will be and several of the others. **

**If there is any questions that need to be answer please feel free to ask!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: alright I gave you people two lemons so now I'm ready to get to some action, and by some I mean A LOT of action.**

**To answer questions, yes there will be some big time battles to come, very soon actually.**

**Also to the guy that called my story "Lucy fan boy trash" and called me a faggot. I appreciate the time it took for you to put in your input. But next time can you actually READ my story considering I haven't mentioned Lucy in the past 4 or so chapters. I don't mind someone stating their opinion of my story since this is mainly used as stress relief from football and my college classes, but at least read the story before you jump to conclusions.**

**Also I apologize for my grammar mistakes and I will guarantee that there WILL be more. I'm sorry, I will proof read but most likely I will still miss some.**

**But ANYWAYS thanks for all the reviews! And I'm going to start the Tartarus ark. I haven't read the Manga so I'm completely winging this on my own time line.**

**Also I'm thinking of using a slightly different writing style, tell me what you all think.**

**Oh and I don't own fairy tail.**

**/**

Plans in Motion

*boom boom clank*

*boom boom clank*

*boom boom clank* "Heave! Easy does it now!"

*boon* *boom* *boom*

"Mmm what the hell is going on?" Ultear groaned as she rolled over on Natsu's bed, covering her head with a pillow. "So noisy." She mumbled as she tried to fall back asleep.

_***BOOOOM* **_came a loud crash from outside the window _**"**_**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"**

Ultear jumped up at the loud noise and looked around. She was in a small panic as she tried to figure where she was due to the unfamiliar area. She then looked down and saw her discarded clothes as well as one of Natsu's shirts laying across a nearby chair. Ultear developed a small smile as the memory of last night's activity. Her reminiscing however was cut short due to another loud clash outside. '_What the hell could Natsu be doing to make so much noise?' _Ultear thought as she ran to the door and swung it open. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the giant Greek styled mansion nearing completion directly in front of her.

"Whoa I didn't know the Prince was going to give us a show today!" a strangely familiar voice cat called from beside Ultear.

Ultear looked at the source of the voice and her eyes grew once again "ZANCROW!" she yelled shocked. "I thought you were dead!"

The blonde god slayer only laughed as he sat on the ground in front of the house with his back resting against the wall "Like the world could get rid of my greatness." He said with a cocky smile "And you sure have grown since last time." He winked as his eyes roamed her body.

A question mark appeared above Ultear's head as she looked down and realized she was as naked as the day she was born. "KKKYYYAAAAAAA!" she screamed as ran back into the house and slammed the door shut. Followed by Zancrow's laughter.

A few minutes Ultear came out of the house again in her usual attire with a blush across her face. "Don't you dare say a thing unless you want to dead for sure this time." She threatened.

Zancrow only laughed. "I already died once, a second time isn't that threatening."

Ultear raised an eyebrow at this confused. "So you did die?" she asked with her arms crossed under over her chest.

"Eh sorta" Zancrow shrugged "Let's go, the prince told me to get you when you woke up." Zancrow then jumped up and started to walk toward the mansion.

Ultear followed behind closely "what do you mean sorta? And where did all these people come from?" she questioned.

Zancrow lead her under an arch way into a large open courtyard. "That's a hard question to explain." He scratched his head as they passed some workers. "You might just want to ask the prince." He shrugged.

"It's quite shocking to see you so easily submitting toward to someone Zancrow." Ultear giggled.

Zancrow stopped in his tracks and turned toward Ultear "He is not a 'someone', he rescued every person here from death." Zancrow responded with a bit on venom in his voice before turning and continuing to walk.

"You sure have changed." Ultear said not being able to hold all of her shock.

At that Zancrow returned to his normal self and let out a laugh "Says the women fighting dark guilds and sleeping with the prince." He teased causing Ultear to darkly blush. Before she could snap at him they had reached the door step to the largest structure on the mansion. "He is in there up the stairs." Zancrow said pointing toward the doors. "Well my job is done, I'll be going back to work, see yah." He yelled over his shoulder as he walked away.

Ultear watched him walk away, her mind swimming with questions. She turned to the large carved wooden door and opened them as she walked into a large room with a white marble floor and pillars lining along its sides. She took a few steps inside taking in all the crafted stone and bronze statures that lined the walls along with the paintings and extremely detailed woven rugs.

She took a few more steps, her heels clicking on the ground as she made her way to a grand staircase in the middle of the large room. She started to ascend the stairs while running her hands along the brass and wooden hand railing. As she reached the top of the stairs she was greeted with another large wooden door, this one had carvings of dragons and humans surrounding a single flame. She walked up to the door tracing the design, entranced by the craftsmanship.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice called behind her.

Ultear turned around to see Natsu leaning against the wall staring at her "Y-yes it is."

Natsu straightened up and walked toward the time mage. "It's the time I gave fire to the humans and the dragons." He explained as he pointed at the door. "Before that they were just no better than walking zombies, just doing the smart thing in every situation, but when you don't have any drive to complete anything what is the smartest thing to do?" he then put his arms around Ultear "Fire is a curious element isn't it?" he laughed as he gave her a quick kiss before opening the door as strode into the room.

Ultear took the whole room in. from the carpeted floor, to the crystal chandelier. She was memorized by the large painting on the wall depicting ancient times, or so she though. She looked at a certain purple banner with a wreath on it and the letters "SPQR" written in gold on it. "What is this?" she asked curious.

Natsu looked over at the banner and smiled. "That was from an ancient civilization called Rome." He explained "It was when most men had a fire burning brightly in their hearts. They conquered most of the known world you know?" he added with a smirk as he looked at the banner fondly.

"I've never heard of them." Ultear answered in disbelief as she lifted up a piece of metal with a large star on it along with traces of red and blue painted on it.

"I would've been more astounded if you did." Natsu laughed "they were here thousands of years ago, before this world even had magic."

Ultear's eyes widened "What do you mean before magic?"

Natsu only chuckled and put his hand on her head. "There is so much to this world that you don't know. I'll explain it to you one day, but that is not today." He then took his hand back and moved over to a large circular table in the middle of the room. "The thing we have to worry about now though is the present." He waved his hand as a map of the world popped up out of the table.

Ultear looked at the table curiously "I didn't know you knew **Archive **magic." She said impressed.

"I don't, but this table can pull up a map for me. But again I will describe that some other time. Our primary focus right now should be this." Natsu then pocking a part of the map with his index figure. A figure of a giant cube grew on the display of the table. "Tartarus."

Ultear gasped "But Tartarus is the strongest dark guild!"

"It is either we attack them or we wait for them to start attacking us. I'll have to talk to Makarov of course and see if he will let some of the guild mates assist me." Natsu said to himself as he crossed his arms.

Ultear thought for a second. "Tartarus is definitely stronger the Grimoire Heart, but maybe if we use all of our resources we can take them. I saw Zancrow outside so he would be of great use."

"We won't be using Zancrow or any of my men."

"What? Why not? They could be very helpful!" Ultear cried in disbelief.

"Because they are part of my army, they will be needed in the future and I can't afford to let even one be killed." Natsu replied calmly.

"What do you mean your army? And how are they alive anyway? I could've swore that Zancrow was dead on that island."

Natsu walked to the window overlooking the court yard and motioned for Ultear to follow. "Every person you see out there has died once already." He said bluntly pointing out people for her. "But before they died they remained faithful to the fire within them. They stayed faithful to themselves and with that kind of determination I could not let death claim them. I used that fire to keep them here as my army. The elements are a raging group of disaster. I never know when a war my break out between us, if it does it will simply be our nature, but I must still be prepared." Natsu then walked away and headed toward the door, "For now let's go talk to Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail. We might even make a stop at some of the other guilds."

Ultear followed suit and left threw the door he held open. As Natsu was about to step out of the door himself he heard a small scratch and turned his head abruptly molding his sword out a flame. He scanned the room for any movement and sniffed the air.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Ultear asked from the stair case.

Natsu scanned the area once more before releasing his sword back into fire. "It must've been nothing let's go." And with that he closed the door and headed out into the court yard with Ultear.

As they walked away a small black cat like demon jumped up on the window seal and watched them fade away. It grew a huge toothy grin before it used its magic to teleport away.

…

As Ultear and Natsu approached the guild they could already tell that it was going to be an interesting moment when they opened the door. They could hear the crashing of furniture and the screams of helpless guild mates as Mira and Erza were screaming at each other about Natsu.

"I hope can handle those two." He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Ultear watched as a guild mate was thrown through the second floor window and crashed in front of them knocked you. "Wow they got Max. Poor guy." Natsu said as he poked the body in front of him with his boot.

"Uh let's just get this over with before someone else gets hurt." Ultear sighed as she pushed the door to the guild open. The guild instantly fell silent as the two walked in.

"Yo-"Natsu was cut off as a scarlet and silver haired beauty tackled him to the ground before the simultaneously slapped him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" they both shouted man under them.

As Natsu was about to speak Ultear beat him to it "He has been with me of course." She smirked as she crossed her arms under her breast making them seem larger. This caused the two beauties to jump off of Natsu and get in Ultear's face.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" they shouted.

"I think I'm the one who got Natsu last night." Ultear replied as she stuck out her tongue. Both women seemed shocked at her response.

"ULTEAR!" Meredy shouted with a pink blush along her cheeks.

Ultear looked her way "Don't you act all innocent young lady!" she snapped "I saw the **sensory link **on my arm!" she stared down at Meredy.

Meredy blushed "T-t-that was to c-c-check on y-y-you." The flushed pinkette stuttered out in her defense.

"Really? That's why it was on for FOUR HOURS then huh?" Ultear retorted crossing her arms.

Before Meredy could reply the sound of a grown man crying caught al their attention. They looked over to the normal group of pervert and were slightly surprised to see Jellal crying the loudest "Not Ultear and Meredy too!" he yelled as anime tears fell from his and the others faces.

"I see what you mean by mental breakdown." Commented natsu as he stood up and dusted himself off. Erza instantly attached herself to his arm.

"I get him tonight!" she yelled looking down at the other women. She wasn't expecting to get pushed from behind though. As she fell she looked back at the culprit.

"If anyone get him tonight it's going to be me." A rather drunk Cana said as she nuzzled onto Natsu's chest.

"Ladies calm down." Natsu said trying to calm the women down. "My mansion is almost built so you can all decide that later, I'm here on official business this time." He picked Cana up and put her on the chair before walking to the group of crying men. "Master I need to talk to you."

The master kept crying "Why? Are you hear to ruin another one of my dreams by taking another women at our guild?"

Natsu sweat dropped as his lip twitched. "No Makarov I need you for official business." He said through clenched teeth. He let out a sigh "I'll meet you in your office." With that he made his way upstairs. Makarov finally seeing how serious Natsu was acting decided to cut short his crying period and followed. As he walked in he shut the door behind him and sat in his chair facing Natsu.

"So what do you need brat?" He said in his usual tone.

"Brat?" Natsu chuckled.

"Aye, Brat. You may be stronger now but you will always be my brat." Makarov sighed "Even though I made a grave mistake in the past for trying to change that."

Natsu looked at the Master with pity, seeing as the fire within him was actually being effected, showing that the master did truly regret his actions. "It's fine Gramps." Natsu smiled trying to cheer the old man up.

The old man looked up and cracked a small smile as he saw Natsu's. "Well what do you need to talk about?" he asked his spirits slightly lifted.

Natsu's face immediately turned serious "I want to form a team of mages and infiltrate and destroy the dark guild Tartarus."

Makarov surprisingly only nodded. "Very well, who do you have in mind?"

Natsu was shocked at his calm response "Aren't you surprised or worried I might get some of the guild members hurt? This is Tartarus after all not just some regular dark guild."

Makarov only looked at Natsu "The members of the magic council were all found dead yesterday evening. We need to take Tartarus down as quickly as possible."

Natsu scratched his chin "The whole council huh? Well in that case I want to bring a group of mages with me to fight Tartarus.'

Makarov only nodded again, "Who are you going to bring with you?"

Before Natsu could answer there was a knock on the door. "Who is it we're in an important meeting here." Makarov called.

The door opened to reveal another familiar face.

"Azuma, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked with an eyebrow raised as the wood mage walked in.

"My master wanted me to deliver some information to you." He said plainly as he pulled a document out of his pack and handed it to Natsu.

Natsu read over paper before rolling it back up and handing it back. "Thank you, you may return." Natsu said.

"Very well." And with that Azuma shut the door.

"What was that about?" Makarov asked curiously.

"Azuma works for John now and he just brought some rather interesting information. Tartarus is gathering an army from other dark guilds. The plan to infiltrate is no longer an option." Natsu said bluntly. "I will need the entire guild and as many members from every other light guild we can get. We are going to have to go to war in order to deal with a force as large as theirs."

Makarov eyes grew and his mouth fell open. "W-w-war!"

"Aye, and we need to find Mavis and get her to start to plan some strategies as soon as our forces are together, also prepare Lumen Histoire." Natsu said as he stood and walked to the door. "It will take a while to prepare everyone for what is to come. I believe we will have roughly 3 months before we must either confront Tartarus or Tartarus will come after us." As natsu opened the door he walked to the balcony and looked down at all the mages. He sent a jet of fire out of his fist to get the guilds attention.

"Oi flame brain what are you doing!" yelled Gray.

"Everyone listen!" Natsu yelled with such authority that everyone instantly stood at attention. "In three months we will go to war with the Dark Guild lead by Tartarus." As he said that some of the guild members already started to whisper to each other. "We will need every person possible to win this war, so everyone as of right now needs to go to every other light guild so we can build a force up." Natsu paused as he looked down at the confused guild members "I know this is sudden but Tartarus has already made their move and killed the magic council." He heard collective gasp form around the guild. "We have three months to prepare ourselves or we will share the same fate as those council members. Now all of you go and get as many people as you can then bring them to my mansion. I have three months to get all of you into shape enough to fight an army of blood thirsty murders." He looked down at the shocked faces. "SO GO! NOW!" he roared as his voice made people jump into action.

As everyone started to run out of the guild to gather all they could Mira, Ultear, and Erza ran up the stairs to Natsu.

"Natsu what's going on?" Mira and Erza asked.

"We are going to go to war with Tartarus. I'll be expecting both of you at my mansion for training. Also I believe your rooms are both finished so you may stay there from now on if you wish." Natsu then turned his head. "Hector!" he called.

A blaze of fire appeared in front of him to reveal a middle aged brown and gray haired man kneeling in front of Natsu, a long sword strapped to his back. "What is your command?" he asked.

Mira jumped back "Hey that's the guild master from the dark guild!" she yelled pointing at the man.

Natsu ignored her "Hector go to John and ask if he will lend any assistance in the upcoming war." Hector nodded before standing and running out the guild. "And to answer you Mira, Hector is now working for me. Even though he went down the wrong path he still remained faithful to the fire inside of him."

Natsu sighed before embracing the three women before him "This is going to be a giant war that will effect how the world will work in the future." Natsu said in a clam voice as he looked down at the three women.

"But you beat Hector without breaking a sweat, this should all be easy for you," Mira said looking up to natsu grabbing the front of his shirt.

"I'm not invincible Mira, I told you when I unlocked part of my power that I'm just a little stronger than Gildarts now. The reason I beat Hector so easily was that because he was too busy talking and I took him out before he could even use magic." He released the three and looked at each of them. "I need all of you to help me prepare everyone for what is to come." He looked to Mira "Mira you need to keep everyone's moral upbeat and positive so that there is no doubt of victory." He looked to Erza "Erza, I need you to help me train everyone so that we don't have to watch any of our friends fall due to not being prepared." He finally looked to Ultear "Ultear most of the people about to join us haven't unlocked their second origin yet so I'll need your help with that." The three women nodded.

Natsu sighed "It's going to be a rough three month do the best you can." Natsu smiled at the three before kissing each of them on the fore head. "I'll meet you at my mansion, get Zancrow to help you set up the training areas and barracks. Him and the others should be close to finishing on my house." The three women quickly bowed and ran out the door.

Natsu sighed once again before walking to a nearby window and watched as all the guild members rushed to the train station while his 'wives' ran into the forest toward his mansion. Makarov walked up next to him. "Maybe pushing you when I did was the best after all." He said in a low tone.

Natsu looked down at the Master "There is no way to know." With that a fire blazed around Natsu leaving him in his crimson armor with a sword on each hip. Natsu turned and walked out of the guild "But for now we have a war to win."

/

**Author's notes; Sooo what did you all think?**

**This ark type thing will most likely consume the upcoming chapter for a while, so if there are ever any questions or concerns please ask.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: sorry for not updating, I was just brain storming on how I want the rest of the story to evolve, and taking test for my college classes. I feel like I'm moving this story along to fast, but that might just be me. Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy tail**

/

Training

"_**DING DING DING"**_

"IIIIIIIITTTTTSSSS WAKEY TIME~~" came the loud sing song voice of Zancrow in the early of the morning.

Gary rolled over on his bed resulting with the ice mage coming to an intimate embrace with the floor.

"UP UP UP! We don't have any time for you to be lazy turds!" Zancrow called as he continued to pace down the aisle that separated all the beds in the makeshift barracks.

Gray slowly stood while running his hand through his hair and along his face to attempt to wipe away the grogginess that was clouding his eyes. He stretched out his arms and yawned while looking to either side catching glimpse of equally enthusiastic male wizards attempt to awaken at his un godly hour. '_Really why the hell do we have to be up as SIX! I mean seriously?! SIX?!' _Gray whined in his head as he sat on the bunk of his bed slipping on his shoes and getting ready for yet another entire day dedicated to training to get stronger.

Lyon fell to the ground from the bunk above Gray. Gray simple watched as his fellow ice mage groaned and crawled over to his clothes, too tired to spit an insult. Gray finally stood dressed, mostly at least, and looked at all the mages assembled before him. All the male members from every guild he knew of was here. Lamia Scale sent Lyon with his group and Jura, Blue Pegasus sent the Trimen's and Ichiya, the guys from Quatro Cerberus were here also. Gray then turned to his left and saw the twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth leaning back to back as they tried to fight sleep and slide on their sandals.

As Gray watched this all he couldn't help but hold a smile. It's been a month and a half since Natsu had set up their training regime. They woke up and had breakfast then trained from seven till noon then had lunch, after that they trained from two till dark and sometimes even later if Natsu decided to light the flames around the training ground which he usually did. Gray looked down at his bare arms and chest, he was a lot more defined then he was only a month ago. His body had stayed the same size but his muscles had grown more defined and denser. He felt the power that he held within himself had grown exceptionally due to the grueling training.

"Alright let's get some breakfast blue!" Gray yelled out and getting a roar from the nearby male members. Gray smiled as he slipped on a jacket that was missing sleeves but on the back was stitch a blue circle with a white star in the middle of it. It was a simple jacket that had the sleeve removed, it was an olive green and held pockets in the front. It was also Gray's symbol of rank in the barracks, it was proof that he was the leader of the blue squad that Natsu had entrusted him with. He didn't know what the symbol on the back meant, all he knew was that Natsu said that it came from an ancient civilization that dominated the world at some point.

Gray then made his way to the door, blue squad following it commander. Lyon was behind Gray as second in command, behind them was Eve of the Trimens as third in command and the rest were other water and ice mages from across Fiore. Blue squad was, as Natsu said, the navy of the small army. Their strength when they were surrounded by water was unparalleled to any other mage.

As gray passed the other squad leader he smiled at the fact that his squad always seemed to be quickest in the morning and as such got the first pick on the fresh food. As he exited the barracks to make his way to the kitchen he heard the roar of other squad leaders to encourage the ones they were in charge of to hurry up.

As blue entered the makeshift mess hall where food was waiting for them he stood aside as his squad walked past in formation, as they always had to do under Natsu's order, Gray made sure all of the men in his 20 man squad were present. After he checked Gray got his plate full of morning breakfast and made his way to the Captain's table, not surprised to see Natsu already sitting in the middle eyeing all of blue squad.

"First again I see." Natsu said casually as Gray took his seat directly to his right.

"If you weren't such an asshole the others would be here too." Gray said with a chuckle as he dug into his eggs and pancakes.

Natsu only grinned as he waited and watched the other squads from both the male and female barracks enter into the mess hall. Erza captain of red squad was second, followed closely by Mira from White, then there was Gajeel from Black, Laxus from gold, and Jura from Brown, and finally Makarov in charge of purple. Natsu laughed slightly as he watched all the old men from purple squad slowly make their way to their table. Purple was a symbol of power in ancient time so Natsu decided that the squad would be made up of the master's from each guild since they were the strongest, and most ancient after all.

After each captain had sat at the table with Natsu they quickly finished their meals. They were about to get up to stir their squad to the training ground till Natsu cleared his throat for attention.

"Today we won't be doing regular training." He said calmly as he stood. This instantly quieted the large mess hall as this was not a normal occurrence. With every eye on him Natsu continued to speak "Todays training will be a test. A test as to how powerful all of you have become and if you are a strong as you need to be yet. Each squad will be facing a division of my own personal army." At this Zancrow and several other members of Natsu's personal army grinned. "All except Blue squad since they have shown a great increase in team work and are always up first and ready to enhance their skills." Natsu continued as he placed his hand on Gray's shoulder. Gray felt a little pride at the fact that his squad would be recognized. This was short lived however as he became aware of the jealous glares from Mira, Erza, and Ultear. "Since Blue squad has shown such improvement they will be fighting me and a few of my higher ranking generals." Natsu ended with a smile as all of blue squad including Gray paled.

There was only one thought going through the heads of every blue squad member '_What type of reword is that? It's like as if we're getting punished!"_

Natsu then straighten up and headed towards the doors, "Alright to the arena, I want to see how Red, and White squad have improved!" Natsu shouted as the mess hall instantly became alive with people moving into their formation and following him out the door.

The large group of mages followed Natsu along a path that lead into the woods on the outskirts of his mansion. After just a few minutes they came upon a large structure which was the building they had been using as a training ground. It was a massive structure that was made in an oval shape, arches darted along the outsides which increased the airflow inside the structure. It reminded them of the arena at the Grand Magic Games. Natsu called it a coliseum when they first entered it.

Natsu entered the structure and made his way to the large open center of the arena, as he stood in the opening the rest of the squads took their seats in the seating that surrounded the opening. Red squad made its way down to the arena floor along with White.

Natsu couldn't help but smiled as he saw Erza lead her squad. She hadn't changed much in the past month besides the fact she now wore a bronze breast plate instead of a steel one, it was her sign of rank form Natsu, behind her stood Kagura and the other men and women of the red squad.

Mira was behind red squad leading White. White squad was mainly composed of holder type mages and healer's, they were the support squad for the rest of the army, being able to deal damage from a distance and cover the others as well as heal the injured. Mira had a silver and gold necklace around her neck, the gift from Natsu to show her rank as leader of White.

Red was Natsu's personal favorite squad. It made up of fighters who had a lot of maneuverability but were still able to pack a punch. He looked over to Mira and frowned slightly, if the women wouldn't have been so stubborn she would be in Red but Natsu knew she did not take likely to the idea of being under Erza. So as a result she was in charge of White squad.

"Is Red and White squad ready?" Natsu asked Erza and Mira simply.

As a reply Erza simply drew her sword and Mira used her **Satan Soul**, the ones who were able to in her squad drew their weapons and other simply got in a battle stance.

Natsu smirked "Well since only elemental weapons can harm my soldiers you all better not hold back." Natsu grinned he would set his favorite personal divisions against the two squads. "Zancrow, it's your division that will have this match."

With that the godslayer appeared before Natsu in a plume of flames. "ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS!" as he yelled this a hundred plumes of flames appeared behind him as Natsu's soldier appeared. Zancorw smiled to the Mages that made Erza's red squad, a mere 40 mages and Mira's White squad which held about 60, as he started to walk toward the mages.

Erza requipped into her purgatory armor before shouting a few orders "TWO LINES, WEAPON HOLDERS IN FRONT!" she yelled as the squad got into position. Zancrow then picked up his speed, his division mimicking his lead. Erza then put her mace on her shoulder, the act barely taking any effort now. "SHOW THEM WHO MAKES UP THE RED!" she shouted as she then charged forward at a nearly impossible speed. Her squad letting out a battle cry as they followed their commander.

Natsu watched carefully from his spot beside Ultear and Meredy.

"They aren't going to win are they?" Ultear asked Natsu softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Natsu watched as Erza brought her mace down on one of his flame soldier crushing it flat before she twirled and swiped her mace against the body of two other soldier making them fly into their comrades. Mira used her **Soul Extinction** to blast away several other soldiers.

"No, they aren't." he sighed.

Erza kept crushing soldier after soldier, she requipped into her heaven wheel armor sending blades raining down. After being able to breath she looked around and was shocked at what she saw. The soldiers were overpowering the majority of her squad. While Kagura and she were holding their own the same couldn't be said for the others. She watched as Freed set rune trap after rune trap even with his** Dark Ecriture **he was being overrun and quickly pinned to the ground before a flame soldier pulled out a piece of flame and punched it into Freed's chest, rendering the mage immobile.

Erza gritted her teeth before continuing the fight, silently cursing Natsu for sending over a hundred soldiers the two smallest division of mages.

Natsu watched calmly as the mages fell one by one. His personal soldiers taking minimal casualties while they immobilized nearly all of Red squad. "I didn't expect them to win in the first place. Zancrow's division are my best soldiers, they could destroy any and all of the squads." He said aloud to the women who was resting on his shoulder.

"Erza is going to be mad at you." Ultear said simply.

"If she has a problem she can come talk to me tonight." Natsu smirked as he watched what was left of red squad fall. And after a bit of fighting only Erza and Kagura were left form Red while Lucy and Mira were left form white. Mira kept calm, focusing on the enemy before her as Lucy summoned Tarus, Loki, and Capricorn all at once. As the four female mages slowly took a step back the enemy used this to press the attack. They charged at the mages form all side and overpowering them. While Mira and Erza took several down they ultimately fell.

Natsu stood up and walked to the middle of the arena. "Nicely done, you all lasted longer then what I expected." Natsu said with a smile as his soldier went up in a flare of fire and disappeared leaving only the soldiers of red squad. The squad members slowly started to stir taking hard deep breaths. Once Erza could feel her legs again however she was instantly in front of Natsu, she opened her mouth about to unleash a trail of words that would make most mothers ashamed.

Natsu however put a finger on her lips. "Tonight come by my room and I'll make it up to you." He said simple as the redhead instantly shut her mouth and obeyed, her cheeks starting to get rosy at the implication. She looked away and huffed trying to scrap some of her dignity.

"You have all definitely gotten stronger but you also have a lot of room to improve as I figure you have all just seen." Natsu said as he saw the downcast looks from the squad. He turned to Erza and Mira "Your squads seems a little down on themselves, pick them up. I know you can make them great." Natsu smiled. Erza and Mira gave Natsu a small smile before walking to their squads saying words of encouragement and attempting to lift their spirits.

"Alright red and white go take a seat, Black, Brown, and gold get your asses down here!" Natsu yelled as the mages moved to fulfill his orders. After just a few seconds of confusion the designated groups were before him. Natsu looked at the three powerhouses, Gold with its huge attack power, Black with its larger defensive power, and Brown with the combination of the two and held the most mages out of every squad. These were the three power houses of the small mage army.

Natsu looked at the three captains trying to get a read on them to see if watching Red squad get overpowered had in some way effected their moral. He looked at Laxus and saw the a face set in stone, he took note on how Laxus seemed to have gotten slightly taller and seemed much stronger than before training. Laxus's normal fur coat had been traded in for another one that had the symbol of his of squad on the right shoulder. It was a symbol he was told represented one of the strongest powerhouses that ever stood in the world, it was a golden hammer and sickle crossing over a red flag.

Natsu then turned to Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer had increased in strength more than Natsu and some of the other mages would like to admit. His hair still long but held out of his face with a bandana, courtesy of Levi, he had also perfected his iron dragon scales so that then always coated his body but were just under his skin so you couldn't tell they were there until after you attack. His attire was the same except instead of his usual feather arrangement on his right shoulder there was a black steel pauldron (steel shoulder guard) with an insignia of a blue shield with a black knight's helmet on it. Natsu said it represented ancient knights of island country who were renowned as being the most powerful.

Finally Natsu set his gaze to Jura, the older man had a small smile on his face as he held the Yari (spear that was used by samurai) the represented his rank instead of his normal staff. He stood static and calm in front of the 150 mages in his command. His eyes studying all the earth around him to try and find anything that he could use to his advantage.

Natsu then looked over the three squads that made up the bulk of his group, around 350 mages between the three squads. "I hope you put up a good fight, because when the day comes it won't be fun and games like it is today." Natsu said coolly. But couldn't help but grin as instead of seeing hesitation within the squads he could see smirks tugging at their lips.

Natsu clamped his hands as 3 divisions of his own troops appeared behind him. "You know the drill! Don't embarrass yourselves out there!" he yelled as the three squad roar in reply and rushed past him.

Natsu quickly used his **flame flicker** to return to his seat, sitting beside Mira and Ultear with Erza sitting in front of him. She leaned back onto Natsu as he appeared behind her "You better be serious about paying me back tonight." She said grumpily. As she watched the two armies below get closer.

Natsu only smiled and wrapped an arm around the women before squeezing her gently "I will." He kissed her below the ear gently causing the women to stir. "But first I need to see how you all have improved." Natsu said as he turned his attention to the battlefield, he heard several of the squad leaders have devised a few trump cards over the past few days.

Gajeel stood with his second command, Rouge, as the enemy got closer. He then planted his fist in the ground as Rouge and others in his squad stood guard around him. He started to pool magic around him, the earth cracking slightly under the magic pressure.

Natsu looked on entertained and curious at the increase of magic the iron slayer was gathering.

Gajeel then pulled out a block of iron from his pocket and took a bite, increasing his magic. His magic circles then appeared around all the soldiers in black squad encasing everyone in a green light.

"**BLACK KNIGHT BATTALION!**" Gajeel roared as he pushed even more magic into his spell.

As the light faded every man in his squad was suddenly coated with a black steel armor, some with swords and maces, and others with spiked gauntlets. Gajeel stood as he forced another layer of iron dragon scales along the out of his body, coating him in a dragon like black armor. He then transformed his arm into a giant Iron sword "LETS KICK SOME ASS!" he yelled getting a battle cry from his squad as they pushed to the front of the ranks. Laxus pulled his men back by a few steps and Jura fell in right behind the other two squads.

Natsu kept a calm face as he watched. "Interesting." He thought aloud. Cana then made her way from a seat behind him.

"I never knew Laxus and Gajeel would ever work together." She chuckled as she brought out a flask and took a quick swig.

"They have overcome their pride to work on the job at hand." Natsu said with a small smile. "Using Black squad with their heavy defense to hit the enemy first and disrupt them, then using Gold squad's large attack power to land a deadly low to the disorganized ranks, and then having Brown Squad come in at the end to clean up is a surprisingly good plan. I didn't expect them to come up with it so quickly." Natsu said with a grin.

And just like Natsu explained, Gajeel squad smashed against the front ranks of Natsu's personal army. Blasting them back as black armored soldiers easily plowed over the first ranks of enemies. Gajeel brought his sword down on a flame soldier making him disappear in a flash of flames. He blocked the blade on another with his sword, he felt his back tingle as he glanced behind him seeing an enemy move to stab him. As Gajeel's eyes widened knowing he couldn't react in time he saw a stream of lighting blast the poor soul away as Laxus appeared behind him.

"So all the armor is just for looks huh." The second generation slayer taunted as he crushed another flame soldier with a lightning infuse punch.

Gajeel growled as he sliced two soldier in half, a third swung his sword at Gajeel who didn't make a move. The blade broke on Gajeel's shoulder as the man looked in shock before Gajeel smashed his head into the ground causing the being to flare. "It helps every now and then." He replied simply to laxus.

Both mages looked around, at the battle. They saw Rouge from Black, and Sting from Gold standing back to back. Rouge using his armor and shadows as a defensive barrier as sting sent attack after attack at incoming soldier. However as they watched a single blade got through Rouge's defense and hit Sting in the chest. The blade flared for a second before vanishing, leaving Sting unharmed but unable to move on the ground. Rouge looked on in shock as he lost focus for a second seeing his long time comrade fall. As he turned he was unaware of the large soldier coming from behind him with a battle axe raised. It wasn't until he felt the wind pass by his face did he regain his sense. Rouge turned quickly a shadow blade in his hand ready to defend. But he only saw a plume of fire and a solid iron arrow fell to the ground. He looked back at the direction the arrow came from and saw Gajeel on a knee, one arm was turned into a crossbow.

"OI THIS IS A BATTLEFIELD DON'T GET DISTRACTED! BLACK NIGHTS KEEP THOSE GOLD PUSSIES ALIVE!" Gajeel yelled as he shot another two bolts hitting a few soldiers that were about to take out two people from Gold squad.

Rouge simple nodded before returning to the fray.

The battle raged on for another hour as Brown squad joined as well as the other two divisions from Natsu's army.

"The PERFUME of victory is here." Ichiya yelled as he opened a vial and sniffed, his body grew. "MEN!"

Elfman appeared beside him in his **Takeover: The Beast** "Its Man to fight!" as the two hulk sized mages barrowed to the front lines. However they were met by two women, one was a tall short haired blonde, and the other was a short red haired women that was no taller than a child.

"It's not man to fight such fragile women!" Elfman yelled as Ichiya replied with "MEN!"

The two women simply looked at each other before using their own magic. The blonde transformed into a 20 foot giant holding a club, a cheetah print bikini was her only clothing. The red head then also transformed in a 15 foot dragon type creature.

Elfman and Ichiya jaws dropped as the two large being lunged forward and completely crushed them in the ground. A small "Men," and "man." Were the only sound's that came out before the two lost consciousness.

From that point on the number of mages to fall increased. At first their plan had worked perfectly and two thirds of the first division of flame soldier had be demolished, but as the others joined the tides of battle swung quickly in the other direction.

After two hours of fighting only Gajeel and Laxus stood in the center of the ring surrounded. Both heavily panting as the enemy gave them a few seconds to breath. "I'm surprised to see your shitty face here at the end." Gajeel said in-between pants.

"Same goes to you junkyard trash." Laxus responded with a grin. "I think it's about time we ended this though."

"You thinking about giving up already?" Gajeel laughed.

"No, but I have my own special move." Laxus said as he stood and began to gather all the magic that was left in him. "Think you can hold them off for a sec?" he taunted.

Gajeel raised his iron sword. "Take all the time you need, I'll leave one or two so you can practice your spell on I guess." Gajeel grinned.

As the flame soldier felt the rise in magic the quickly moved forward to stop whatever was coming. Gajeel turned one of his arms into a cross bow and fire a volley of arrows into the charging men, only a few had contact as the others were swiped away or blocked. Gajeel growled as he released a roar causing part of the men to stop in their tracks to defend themselves. As they stopped Gajeel molded into a shadow and reappeared behind the concentration Laxus, defending him against the oncoming sword strike before shooting an arrow into the soldier's stomach making him flare. Gajeel looked over his shoulder to see several enemy soldiers preparing to launch a spell at the immobile Laxus. He went into the shadows again and appeared in front of the spell blocking laxus.

As the smoke cleared form the spell Gajeel's armor was in shreds. He fell to his knee and raised his bow shooting into the horde of enemies as the charged again. He only got three shots off before six flame blades embedded themselves into his shoulder and stomach. He coughed as the flames made him lose control of his body before he fell forward. His face looking back to Laxus just as the lightning mage opened his eyes. "**LGIHTNING DRAGON SUPER NOVA!" **Laxus yelled as a giant ball of electricity appeared around him, the bolts of lightning hitting all of the nearby flame soldier causing them to instantly flare and disappear.

Laxus held this attack for several seconds, destroying an eighth of the remaining soldier's before an arrow landed in his chest. Laxus looked down shocked as the arrow flamed and disappeared. His body shut down ending the spell and Laxus fell backwards.

And with that Black, Gold, and Brown squads were completely defeated.

Natsu made his way back down to the arena with a smile on his face, it wasn't just red squad, and everyone had gotten stronger. He clapped his hands causing his own forces to flare and leave and allowing the mages to regain their feeling in their bodies.

"Nicely done! All of you have improved greatly." Natsu praised as the men and women form the Black, Gold, and Brown slowly stood. "You have actually surpassed my expectations, continue this and we might have a chance." He paused "But for now get your asses back in your seats! Blue get down here!"

Natsu waited patiently as the 30 or so mages of blue squad made their way down to the arena. Blue was definitely a naval powerhouse in Natsu's mind. If there was ever a situation where they were faced with a conflict at sea Natsu knew that the mages in blue would easily come through.

As Gray lined is men up Natsu studied them. The seemed a little off and jittery. '_I guess this is what happens when they know they are facing tough opponents'_ Natsu thought with a small frown.

Gray saw the frown and looked back to his men, seeing the same thing Natsu saw. "OI THIS ISNT TIME TO BE SCARED!" Gray yelled to his squad getting their attention. "This is your time to show the others why we trained so hard. This is a time to prove yourself!" he yelled encouragement to the men and women. They looked to their captain and harden their nerves. As they got ready, determined not to lose the fight.

Natsu only smirked as he clapped his hands once again, Zancrow appeared on his right, Hector on his left. About ten other soldiers appeared on each side of them. "Show me what you have done Blue, show me you aren't just all talk."

Gray grinned "Don't worry flame-brain we're going to kick your ass." Was Gray's response as he used the same line that he would say before he came to respect the man in front of him like he had in the past month. Gray put hit fist into his open palm and created a sword made of ice. The other ice mages did similar moves while the water mages prepared themselves. Gray looked right and left, a feeling of lose took him for a second as he once again realized that Juvia was absent. The feeling quickly passed though as he focused on the fight ahead.

"LET'S GO!" He yelled as he charged for ward along with the rest of his squad.

To say the following was a great fight would be an overstatement. As soon as the blue squad made it within striking distance of the generals they were nearly instantly wiped out. The power of the generals overshadowed nearly everyone but Natsu himself and was only matched by the captains. So to say Gary wasn't too surprised as he realized that within 5 minutes he was the only one left was also an overstatement.

Gray pushed back on his blade that was locked with Natsu's as he jumped back he saw that his entire squad was utterly defeated. He raised he sword toward Natsu.

Natsu only grinned before he lunged toward gray, swinging his sword in a high arch that was intercepted by Gray's. As his sword stopped Natsu sucked in a large breath and prepared to release a roar. Gray saw this and instantly rolled to his right, barely missing the torrent of fire. **Ice Make Lance!** He yelled as he shot lances of ice toward Natsu. Natsu simply batted them away with one of his swords, the other still sheathed on his hip.

Natsu danced forward again and slashed, this time embedding his sword within a giant ice shield. He looked up in time to see gray leaping over the shield with a giant ice hammer in his hands. Natsu quickly poured flames around his blade melting the ice and side stepped just as the hammer fell. He continued to the side step using his momentum to swing his leg around and kick Gray in the side, sending the ice mage flying.

The ice mage hit the ground and quickly rolled onto his feet and jumping back as Natsu's knee came down at the spot he was laying. The rest of the squads looked down in wonder at how Gray was able to do so well against Natsu.

That was until Gray tried to form another Ice sword and wound up feeling the pummel of Natsu's in his stomach, effectively knocking the nice mage unconscious.

The last thing that the ice mage saw was Natsu's grinning face as darkness took him.

At the end of the day all the squads were on the arena floor, nursing their wounds and groaning. Natsu stood in front of them "I know many of you aren't happy with the way today turned out." He said simply. "But you actually withstood much more then I originally thought you would." He leveled his gaze upon all the mages present "you were at every point outnumbered, outmanned, and over powered. Yet still the thought of leaving behind your comrades never came into your mind." Natsu cracked a smile "There just might be hope for all of you yet." Everyone looked up at the man in front of them and couldn't help but find his praise uplifting. They all strived to make the man proud, they didn't know why they did it though. It was just a trait that Natsu had about him, he just made people around him want to be better and reach his expectation.

"We will be training like this for the next month and a half until we move out to take Tartarus." Natsu continued. "I feel like what we need now it battle experience. I can tell that many of you have grown stronger, but there is still a ways to go." Natsu her a small groan escape for some of the less enthusiastic mages.

"I am not training you this hard for no reason." Natsu said quietly, his hair over shadowing his eyes. "I'm doing this so that all of you may be able to survive though this."

The crowd was silent. "Well that's it for today! Go rest and enjoy the rest of the day off as well as tomorrow. I believe you all earned a break, we will resume training the day after tomorrow." Natsu finished on a more upbeat. This was rewarded with a loud cheer from the squads as many of them started to head to the mess hall to get food, others went back to the cabin to get some extra sleep.

Natsu looked at them as they all disperse. '_We might just have a chance.'_ He thought with a smile as he made his way back to his own home.

He opened the door to his room and quickly shed his armor and shirt. He moved to his closet and picked out some more relaxed clothes, wanting to spend his own much needed day off in comfort. As he moved to go to take a shower he heard a knock at the door.

He took a sniff and grinned at the smell, he threw his cloths and towel into the bath room before making his way to the door. As he opened he was greeted with none other than Erza Scarlet. "And what are you doing here?" He asked playfully as he leaned against the door frame.

Erza eyes were wide as he looked at the shirtless Natsu before her, her eyes scanning along the muscles that defined his body. She opened her mouth to answer but forgetting the question. She straightened herself out trying to regain her self "Yes" she answered with a blush as she hoped that's the answer he was looking for.

Natsu chuckled. "'yes' doesn't really answer 'What are you doing here?'" Natsu smirked.

Erza flushed "I'm sorry." She bowed "I didn't hear you, you may hit me."

Natsu simple chuckled as he caressed her cheek and lifted her head, "I still got to make up for today don't I? How about you go start the shower." He smirked as her face turned red as her hair. Before he could say anything else however she was already past him and in the bath room, the shower already starting. "If you make me wait too long I won't forgive you!" she yelled from the bath room attempting to have an annoyed tone but failing miserably.

Natsu only smiled to himself as he closed the door and started to walk towards the bath room '_having the day off was definitely a good idea.'_ He grinned as he slowly closed the bath room door behind him.

/

**Author's notes: I made this chapter at two different times so that's why the first battle is so short and the second is so long. I debating on whether to add another lemon with Erza next or continuing with the story. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter the fight scenes were pretty fun to create if there are any question feel free to ask!**

**Oh and the harem is **

**Mira, Ultear, Meredy, Erza, Kagura, Millianna, and Cana so far. I'm working with the others but it's kind of hard to give them all their time in the spot light. I want to add Cosmos, Jenny, and maybe a third.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author notes: I've decided that I'm going to clear a few things up in before I start this chapter. The "symbols" I used last chapter for those who don't know are all symbolic of past and present civilizations, example Gold squad's hammer and sickle are symbolic of the soviet union, Gray's patch is a white star on a blue backdrop much like the symbol found on many American fighter jets, Gajeel's black night represents the Black Knight of Wales. Why you ask are they here? I'll let you know in a later chapter if you haven't already figured that out.**

**As for where the hell is Wendy and Juvia? The name of this chapter is the Mystery of Wind and Water, which should give you a hint.**

**Oh and lemon at the front of this, if you don't want to read it scroll down, I'll have a stop where it ends.**

/

Mystery of Wind and Water

Lemon start

Erza stood with a blazing blush under the poor of the shower as she heard the door shut and lock behind her. She smiled and relaxed, moving her hands through her hair as she then heard the curtains slowly be drawn back and the soft footfalls as her much welcomed guest joined her.

She felt two calloused hand lightly land on her hips and draw lazy circles along her thighs before making their way up along her sides. Gently moving over her soft skin, caressing her smooth flesh. She tilted her head to the side as she started to feel gently kisses trace along her shoulder blades. The arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her closer to the war torso of the man behind her. She saw a glimpse of pink hair as Natsu slowly kissed up the side of her neck.

Erza let out a soft moan causing Natsu to smile as he pulled the women closer to his body. Her round backside pushed up against his pelvis, she leaned back farther onto her lover and turned her head to find his lips. As Erza found them she kissed the man deeply giving him all the passion she could muster. Natsu kissed back, small flames radiating from lips where he made contact with hers causing the scarlet haired women to moan aloud again.

Erza then opened her eyes, a small twinkle of playfulness was seen through the haze of lust. She pulled back and bit her lip before grinding her round backside into the Dragon slayer. Natsu growled deeply feeling her ass grind against his ever hardening member.

"You sure you want to tease me like that Erza, waking the sleeping dragon usually ends with one person having a rough time." Natsu groaned as he looked down at the woman and nuzzled into her neck, planting more chaste kisses along her neck, working up into her ear and nibbling on the lobe.

"_Mmm_ maybe I like it when it's a rough time." Erza whispered seductively as she ground her ass against Natsu again, being rewarded with yet another groan form the dragon slayer. She then turned in Natsu's grasp and pushed herself against Natsu, her chest pushing against Natsu's, she could feel his VERY alert member pushing against her stomach. She leaned in, kissing along Natsu's neck and work her way to his ear. Having to stand on her tip toes to reach his earlobe she whispered "Maybe I want to tame that sleeping Dragon." She whispered seductively.

Next thing Erza knew was that her back was being pushed against the cold tile on the bathroom wall. She let out a hiss at the unexpected cold but her voice was quickly stolen from her as Natsu captured her soft plump lips with his own making the woman's legs to turn to jelly at the dominance the kiss held. Natsu felt the woman go week under him and immediately grabbed her thighs lifting her up before pushing her against the shower wall yet again. Erza moaned as she felt Natsu's member rub against her folds. She wrapped her legs around him and started to ground her hips into the dragon slayer, both of their moans and grunts were instantly eaten up by their partner as the kisses turned almost desperate.

One of Natsu's hand reached up and grasped on of Erza's large breast, he kneaded the soft flesh, being a little rough as he knew that's how Erza preferred to be treated. His thumb went across her erect nipple causing the woman to roll her head back "_N-n-n-natsuuuuu!"_ she stuttered as she moaned loudly as Natsu took this opportunity to kiss down her neck to her other breast. Erza put both of her hands through Natsu's hair, pushing it down into her cleavage and squeezing it hard enough to pull on some of Natsu's hair. Natsu growled loving how the normally calm and collective Erza was now pulling his hair and showing his head between her breasts.

Natsu placed many butterfly kisses between her breasts before taking her right nipple into his mouth. He used his sharp canines to skim across the tender skin. Causing Erza the leave let out another moan. Natsu then began to slide and grind his groin into Erza, his member sliding up and down along her folds but never going in, teasing her and driving her insane.

Erza finally had enough and tried her hardest to grind against Natsu, she tried to shimmy up the wall, anything that could get Natsu inside her and help her with this burning ache inside her. She let out a whine as Natsu held her in place, continuing to tease her and torture her into submission.

"PLEASE _PLEASE _please stop teasing me like this." She begged as she tried with all her might to get Natsu inside her. Natsu simply pulled his head up from her luscious chest and started to nibble on her ear again.

"I thought you were going to tame the dragon." He said into her ear as he grounded into her crotch yet again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry just stop torturing me!" Erza said out of breath and between moans as Natsu continued his assault on her. Natsu only smirked as he felt the red haired beauties legs tighten even more around his waist. With one small dip he showed his self into the woman, and watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her back arched as all the pent-up arousal she had was instantly released with one motion, giving her an orgasm as soon as Natsu entered her. Natsu couldn't help but smirk as Erza shook slightly from the pressure of her orgasm. Then he smiled as Erza's eyes slowly came back into focus, he was ready for his favorite part of making love with Erza.

As Erza continued her ride on hands down the best orgasm she had ever felt in her life she saw Natsu come into focus and in a single move she pushed herself forward and bite down on his shoulder as she continued to ride her orgasm.

Natsu still didn't know why, but all he knew was that Erza was a biter and he loved it. As Erza bite down Natsu began to relentlessly pound away at her snatch. Erza bit down harder as Natsu's speed increased. She felt the meaty slaps of their bodies connecting as well as how well Natsu filled her up, pushing deep into her core. Erza's eyes began to roll back into her head again as she let go of Natsu's shoulder to lean back against the wall. Her breast were bouncing with the amount of force Natsu was using. "Ugh- Harder Natsu! Harder- Mmm_mm_MM_MM _OH YES!" she moaned as she threw her head back against the cold tile behind her.

Natsu continued his fast pace, moving Erza's legs higher up his body so that he was able to roll into her at a better angle.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH KAMI YES!" Erza yelled as she once again orgasm, her legs shook as she bent forward again and latched onto Natsu. Natsu could feel her walls tighten around his throbbing cock, he took a second to breath as he felt Erza's juices gush out form her and trace down her thighs onto him. After a few seconds Erza stopped biting him and rested her head on his shoulders before claiming his lips.

"Is that all the Dragon has?" She mocked playfully. She heard the growl from Natsu and couldn't help but smile. If there was one way to get to the dragon it was through his pride. So as she felt Natsu begin a new this time twice as hard and twice the speed she had to throw her head back in pure ecstasy. Erza could feel him penetrate all the way inside her, his cock filling her to the brim and just pounding at her body. Erza's eyes suddenly grew large '_Dear kami he's going to break me in half!'_ but as she tried to voice this she couldn't get the words past her moans and pants.

Natsu could feel his climax approaching as he destroyed the women that he had against the wall, He looked into her eyes, seeing her world slowly fading. His member throbbed inside Erza "I'm about to cum." He grunted out.

"Uhhhh- jus- UUUHHHHHHH- Same time!" Erza Screamed between moans as her walls clamped down on Natsu.

"EEERRRZZZZZAAAAA" Natsu roared.

"NNNAAATTTTSSSUU" was Erza's response as the two climaxed.

Natsu unloaded his seed within the woman. Resting his head against the wall as steam came off is body. After a few seconds rest Natsu pulled back to look at Erza only to realize she was no longer conscious, a dreamy smile plastered on her face. Natsu only lightly chuckled before pulling himself out of the redhead, getting a whimper in response. As he then sat to cleaning him and the now asleep woman of their recent activates.

**LEMON END**

Natsu carried the sleeping Scarlet beauty to the bed in the middle of the room, he put her in a white rode and laid her in the bed. After he put her down he stood to the side of the bed, wearing a tight red shirt and black shorts. He looked down at the red head as she pulled the covers over herself as she looked for warmth, her hair sprawled across the sheets. Natsu could only grin at the angelic scene as he reached down on put a gentle kiss on her fore head.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Natsu stood and made his way to the door and opened it. He saw Zancrow standing on the other side. He handed Natsu a piece of paper and lacrima. "Another message from John." Zancrow said simply "Oh and the ice cube is at the door."

Natsu only nodded as he walked past Zancrow closing the door behind him. He began to walk down the hall "tell the general's to meet me in the war room, tell Gray that I'm busy at the moment." Natsu ordered Zancrow as he ran to assemble the General's and get rid of Gray.

Natsu walked down the hall to the room that he once took Ultear too, he smiled wishing he could bring another person to this room on a happy occasion. His smiled faded as he walked to the door, this room was not meant to hold smiles, and it was the war room of fire. With that thought Natsu opened the door and made his way to the large table in the middle. He pulled the lacrima out and placed in on the side as he began to activate the table.

"You know it's not polite to snoop around places you shouldn't be." Natsu said in an even voice.

"You have yet to tell me why we shouldn't go look for Wendy and Juvia." Came the gruff and irritated reply of Gray as he walked out of the shadow behind the door. "No one had seen them since you became… whatever it is that you are." Gray continued.

"I know." Was Natsu's only response.

Gray walked up to Natsu and slammed his fist down on the table beside the lacrima that Natsu had placed there. "THEN WHY THE HELL AREN"T WE LOOKING FOR THEM!" Gray yelled.

Natsu stopped what he was doing and glanced over to Gray. "Because why look for people who don't want to be found?"

Gray was seething "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DON'T WANT TO BE FOUND!" he roared as the door opened and Zancrow and the other generals stood in the door way.

As they laid eyes on Gray a few went to draw weapons. "There will be no need for that." Natsu sighed making the men relax.

He then turned to Gray "After this deal with Tartarus is over you may look for Juvia and Wendy if you wish." He reached over and grabbed the lacrima "I will even show you were they are if you want, I am not certain that it is them but I have a hunch. But first we must worry about the fight at hand." With that the table shot a 3-D projection of Fiore into the air.

Gray looked at the lacrima "Whats on that lacrima?" he asked plainly, not caring for the giant badass 3-D map that surrounded him.

Natsu held the lacrima up to his eyes. "The mystery of wind and water. This Lacrima has some rather unusual images that shouldn't be possible."

"Like what?" Gray asked, his curiosity peaked.

Natsu sighed "You never shut up do you." He dead panned.

"What do you expect with you being all ominous and what not flame brain!"

"If I show you will you shut up and go enjoy your day off like everyone else?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah sure just show me the damn thing before I beat your ass again!"

Natsu looked at Gray with an eyebrow raised "I literally beat you unconscious like 3 hours ago."

Gray grew several tick marks "Just show me the damn thi-"He was cut off by Natsu's hand smacking the back of his head.

"Shut up before you wake up and piss off Erza." Natsu sighed as he set the lacrima on the table. What came up where four pictures of what Gray would bet describe as piles of dirt.

"What am I looking at here? And how could I wake up Erza? The women's barracks is on the other side of the mansion." he asked

"These are four bodies found by John's scouts. When me or John take a member into our army we take our element from them, thus leaving a pile of the other three left since human are made with all three elements they can't retain form when one is taken away." Natsu explained choosing to ignore Gray's second question.

"Allllllllllllright…." Gray said nodding,

Natsu sweat dropped at the man's obvious lake of understanding before continuing "the interesting thing about these though is that the earth is still there, and it seem that fire was still there due to scorch marks on the ground."

"Well that one is more muddy the dirty." Gray added pointing to the upper right picture.

"Exactly." Natsu replied, getting a weird look from Gray "If Fire, Water, and earth are still there that means wind was taken from their bodies." Natsu said his voice turning serious. "These two photos were taken in the north while the two muddier ones were taken in the west." Natsu said as he pointed out the pictures.

"So what does that mean? You and that John guy are two element dudes cant there be two more?"

"No." Natsu replied as he looked to gray's questionable look "Me and John killed them all, we are the only two." Natsu then looked back to study the screen.

"So what does this have to do with Wendy and Juvia? You don't think that they are the ones doing this do you?" Gray asked.

"No I don't, but Wendy might confuse the power as her Dragons, and Juvia IS water so she might feel a pull to whatever is causing this." Natsu said. "After we are done with Tartarus you can go looking for them, but until then I need you here at the camp getting ready." Natsu said putting a hand on Gray's shoulder.

Gray shrugged the hand off "I'll stay here for now but when this is over I'm going to find my nakama." And with that Gray left the war room,

As the door shut Zancrow moved forward "What are you orders general?"

Natsu eyes stayed on the door a second before returning to the 3-D projection of Fiore. "Send out patrol along out northern and western borders. Set up a provisional camp along the borders. Divisions 7-10 take the northern border, divisions 10-13 take the western." As he said this six of the generals bowed their heads and left the room. "Send an envoy to John he still hasn't said what his part will be in the upcoming fight against Tartarus." Another general bowed his head and left.

Zancrow stepped forward "you don't think that John will side with Tartarus do you?" Zancrow asked.

"No I don't believe so, but he could see this as a time to take me finally."

"But aren't you both friends? You did loosen the seals on each other after all."

Natsu smirked "Sometimes out nature gets in the way of friendship, I know if he would ever show weakness in front of me I would not hesitate to end his life, I expect nothing more from him."

Zancrow couldn't help but frown slightly at the man who stood before him. "Is there anything else you need?" he finally asked.

"No you may leave."

With that Zancrow turned and headed for the door, he exited the room closing the door quietly. After it was shut he let out a sigh before heading down the stairs. His mind racing back to a day over 7 years ago.

/_Flashback_

_Darkness._

_Darkness was everywhere._

'_Where am I?" Zancrow thought to himself, his body not moving in response to his wishes._

"_This is the end." A voice called to his left._

'_What do you mean end?' Zancrow tried to yell but nothing was escaping his voice. Black flames started to move along his feet and hands, the flames dissolving his body, Zancrow watched in horror as he hands and feet slowly faded, it was painless but it was still horrifying._

"_Your flames have turned black, you lost your way. You tainted the flames inside you."_

'_What does that even mean?!' Zancorw thought in panic still not able to use his actual voice._

"_Do you regret the things that you have done?" The voice called._

'_Me regret? Ha!' Zancrow laughed in his head before he felt his mouth open and his eyes grew wide as he heard his voice answer the question. _

"_Yes."_

_Instantly the blackness changed to a series of memories in front of his eyes. _

_The destruction of Meredy's home town._

_The first child he killed under Hades rule. And how he cried and broke down afterwards, only to wake up the next morning as a hollow shell of himself._

_Every regret he ever had was before him. The black flames continued to eat away at his body, the consumed his lower half as well as half his arms._

"_Why have you tainted your flame?" the voice asked._

"_Because I believed it was the only way to find my happiness." Zancrow's body replied as images of him and Azuma and other dark mages laughed in their flying ship._

"_Do you wish for a second chance? A chance to right your wrongs? A chance to cleanse the flames inside you?" the voices asked._

_Zancrow watched the scene's in front of him, tears starting to stain his eyes as his chest filled with emotions of seeing his friends. The fact that this was the end, that this was the end of his life at there would be no tomorrow. Zancrow eyes grew wide as the realization hit him. All of the regrets, all of the people he had brought suffering to, all the friends that he has lost. The images kept crashing onto him as he watched his life at his highs and lows. He watched as he laughed with his friends and as he cried holding his dead father before Hades found him. He wasn't ready to die, there was still too much in this world he had to fix, to many wrongs he had to right! "Yes." Came his small reply. This time it wasn't his body answering for him, it was him choosing the words. "Yes!" he yelled._

_The world instantly changed from black to a blinding light before he felt the ground hit his back. Zancrow groaned as he sat up on his elbows._

"_So how about it? I'll give you that chance to clean your fire and you will make things right, alright?" _

_Zancrow looked up and was shocked as he as that pink haired idiot he was fighting only earlier grinning down at him on a rock._

_Natsu extended a hand "So how about it?"_

_Zancrow sat in shock before cautiously extending his hand to Natsu's._

_/Flashback End_

Zancrow looked up and realized he was standing in front of the women's barracks.

Ultear and Mira were on the way back from town when the saw the blonde standing in front of the barracks doors. "Hey don't you go any farther pervert!" yelled Mira as her and Ultear ran and stood in front of Zancrow.

Zancrow looked at the two women before him "You both have a thing for Natsu right?' he asked

The two women blushed "Mm-maybe" Ultear answered.

Zancrow simply looked at the two "when the time comes Natsu will need you more than you think. Don't let the prince darken his flames." And with that Zancrow turned away and started to walk back across the courtyard to the main house.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Mira yelled to the retreating figure.

"You'll know it when the time comes." Was the only response before Zancrow turned the corner and was out of the women's field of vision.

Mira and Ultear looked at each other for a second before looking to the large mansion with the same thought on their minds '_What's going on Natsu?'_

_/with Erza_

Erza stirred briefly in her sleep, opening her eyes slightly. She rolled over in bed and sat up to stretch. As she did she instantly felt the soreness in her lower region and as she grimaced she heard the door open. She looked up expecting Natsu but was shocked instead by the flame god slayer.

Erza instantly reequipped a sword and pointed it to Zancrow. "What do you want?"

Zancrow simply leaned his back against the doorway dismissing or simply not caring about the sword that was being pointed in his direction. "Natsu favors you ya know."

Erza's cheeks instantly flushed "W-w-what?" she stuttered flustered.

"I can only do what he tells me to do. But you have some power over him." Zancrow said with a straight face to a shocked Erza "In the future Natsu may abandon himself in order to fulfill what he calls his 'nature' if he does that he will blacken his own fire. You and those other women have to make sure he doesn't do that."

Erza's face was suddenly in her usually speculating expression "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he saved me from falling into the darkness, I think it's only fair if I try to do the same for him." And with that Zancrow exited the room leaving Erza with a head full of questions but no answer.

/with Natsu

Natsu gazed over the map, this time it held Tartarus and their dark guild allies. He clicked a button on the display and the picture of two demons appeared on the screen. Natsu rubbed his chin in concentration studying the two.

"What's your plan Natsu?"

Natsu didn't even have to turn to know it was Zancrow. "Infiltration and turncoats." He replied simply as Zancrow walked forward and looked at the two demons.

"From what I hear those two will be a lot harder then you believe." Zancrow said with a dead tone.

"A challenge is just what I need." Natsu smiled.

"When will you leave?" Zancrow asked.

"Three days, I'll leave after the squads go back to work, at that time I will be putting you in charge. If anyone asks tell them I went to talk to John. Ill most likely be back anywhere between a week to a month." Natsu turned to face Zancrow "At the time I return we will attack. Then after we have dealt with Tartarus we will move on to the other matter." He said as he held the lacirma.

"As you say." Zancrow bowed as Natsu exited the war room. Zancrow then turned his attention to the table, two large flags stood at two ends, one with a Tartarus emblem, and the other with a flame. Zancrow then saw a blinking button on the table. He clicked it.

The table instantly zoomed out and Zancrow simply sighed as he saw the entire north and west covered in wind and water flags. He then noticed how the south was overflowing with a mix of earth and fire. The lone Tartarus flag in the center seemed so insignificant compared with the mass of flags covering the north, south, and west.

Zancrow looked at the closed doors where Natsu has exited from '_How long are you planning on keeping this a secret from them Natsu?'_

With that Zancrow zoomed the map back to its original size before walking to the exit, he looked back at the two demons that Natsu would soon be visiting. "You both are in for a surprise." He said aloud as he shut the doors.

The light started to die in the room leaving only the two picture floating. The picture of Sayla and Kyouka flickered once before going out leaving the room in darkness.

/

**Author notes: And that's that! I figured since I made you all wait forever for that last chapter I'll give you another one. This one is a little more suspenseful as I went into a little more character development for Zancrow. If there are any questions feel free to ask!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author notes: thank you for all who are still reading this fanfic. I haven't read much of the manga so I don't know what the Tartarus guild hall is like exactly, or how Sayla and Kyouka act but hopefully I don't butcher this up to bad. **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

/

Infiltration

Natsu found himself laying under the cover of trees looking at a giant floating cube in the distance. His eyes narrowed as he hid in the shadows thinking about how exactly he was going to get to the giant piece of floating landmass. Natsu had changed from his usual attire to fit this new infiltration mission that he had assigned to himself. He now wore a red short sleeved shirt that hung snug to his body to increase mobility, his jeans were dark black cargo pants, his scarf tied around his waist. A red bandanna was along his forehead, keeping his hair from sliding down into his face. A black katana strapped across his back.

He stood and started to make his way closer to the floating cube, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. He had already seen several patrols of dark guild members roaming the grounds and Natsu knew that any sort of encounter would set off some type of alarm and alert Tartarus to his presence and then the entire mission itself would be problematic.

After a while Natsu eventually made it directly below the floating cube that was Tartarus's base of operations. He was slightly shocked as he looked around out of his hiding spot from behind the canvas of a makeshift tent. The entire place was like a large town, tents were lined across every street and went back as far as the eye could see. Natsu scanned the area taking notice how the tents grew larger in size the closer to the center of the camp, _'that must be where the more powerful leaders and masters of the dark guilds must be'_ Natsu thought as he continued to creep forward tent by tent.

After a long and grueling process Natsu eventually made it within eye sight of the center. He looked on in curiosity as he watched many of the dark guild members stacking boxes upon one another in the center of the remote clearing. He looked up to see the cube directly above him. '_This must be how they get supplies to the main base.'_ Natsu thought to himself. And as to prove his theory he watched as a rather scrawny looking dark mage stood in front of a pile of boxes and mumbling out an incantation. A blue magic circle appeared below the boxes before the entire stack began to rise and travel up to the Cube.

'_If I can get a flame tag on a box I should be able to use __**flame flicker**__ and just teleport up there.'_ Natsu slowly reached behind him and started to twist the handle of his katana. His eyes never leaving he slowly rising boxes. As he heard the small 'click' from his katana he held his handle in front of him, putting his finger in and pulling out a small metal cylinder. He put down the handle and pulled each end of the cylinder causing it to expand and leaving him with a roughly arm's length blow dart gun. He reached back into the handle and pulled out a long slender dart. Natsu carefully ran his hand along the dart head, embedding a permanent flame tag on the dart. He looked up again and saw the boxes roughly 20 yards above his head. He loaded the dart and took aim. As he found the boxes in his sights he inhaled through his nose before breathing a concentrated roar of fire into the blow gun shooting the dart out at high speeds, the flames only shooting out about a foot from the end of the blowgun.

Natsu quickly folded the gun back up and returned it to his katana handle and screwed it back onto the blade. He looked up and was barely above to see the small dim reflection of the dart with his Dragon eyes. He grinned as he snuck back into the shadows in case anyone saw the small plume of fire he caused earlier. He then walked back between tents until he found a concealed spot in a nearby tree. And there he sat, watching the boxes make their slow assent to the Cube.

"What the hell do they want with me now?" a rather loud and rough female voice yelled from under Natsu's tree.

He pricked his ears up at the familiar tone and looked through the foliage to see the back of a women he was actually quite surprised at seeing.

Below him stood none other than Minerva Orlando. A gruff looking man stood beside her. "First they send us to guard Sun village and next they want us here? Can they make up their minds?" Minerva said with disgust in her voice, mostly to herself. Natsu moved some more leaves away and saw the poor bastard she was talking to. It was the same scrawny mage he saw lifting the boxes.

"I-I-I-its Kyouka's o-o-orders." The small man stuttered out, obviously about to piss himself in the presence of the rather sadistic woman. "She just wants y-y-you." The man stuttered out some more.

"What could she want with me?" Minerva questioned the poor bastard.

"She just said she did! Please don't hurt me!" the man yelled as he sunk to his knees.

Minerva simply turned her head. "Fine, she's probably just seen my power and wishes to grant me something." Minerva said with a sadistic smile.

Natsu watched as the three walked out of ear shot. '_Adding in Minerva, interesting.'_ His eyes moved back to the Cube '_this is going to be very interesting.'_

Natsu watched as the boxes what he stuck his dart in entered the Cube. '_Alright let's get this started!'_ He then jumped down from the tree hitting the ground without making a sound. He made his way along a few more tents before entering into an empty one. He scanned the tent quickly to make sure he was truly alone and no one would see the fire he was about to cause. After checking he stood in the middle of the floor before raisin hand, a magic circle appearing in front of him. "**Flame Flicker**" he said calmly as the fire spiraled around him in an instant and he vanished.

As he disappeared he left the room in silence. The small breeze dying down from the instant fire.

The stack of blankets in the corner of the room shuffled slightly, until a small black demonic cat head appeared between two. The demon jumped up knocking the blankets down and rushed out the door, a small chuckle like laugh escaping it as it continued to run between the tents.

It made its way through tent after tent till in came to the woods on the outskirts of the dark guild's encampment. It followed a small trail as it headed deeper into the dark vegetation, crossing a small brook and hoping from fallen moss covered tree to tree. It eventually made its way to a small clearing. The bright greenery slowly turning to brown and then finally to black at the center. Death was radiating from the ground as the small demon made its way farther into the thinning grass. It finally saw the silhouette of a man sitting in the middle of the clearing on a large rock. The demon took a few large leaps before climbing up the man's back and perching on his shoulder.

A hand slowly ran down the demon as it leaned forward closer to the man's ear and let out small clicking sounds. After a few seconds the man smiled before standing up, the cat jumped down and started to jump around the man's feet.

"So with the world about to collapse you decide to move against Tartarus Natsu, How will you be able to cope after this is done though. Will you fade into darkness like the others before you? Or will you pave your own path, Prince of fire." With that Zeref slowly started to make his way deeper into the dying forest.

Natsu appeared with a small burst of fire beside the boxes he tagged earlier. As soon as his fire died he quickly reached for the dart and pulled it from the box. He then scanned the area as he slowly melted the dart in his hand, leaving no trace of it ever exciting.

He heard some loud footsteps of men coming down the hall and bolted across the large opening he was in toward a nearby wall, he kicked off the wall onto a pillar and shimmed up before making it into some rafters that hung along the top of the room. From this view point he could clearly make out the large room he was in.

The room was huge.

It was lined with stone walls, only four doors and two holes in the floor which allowed the supplies to enter the build marked the entrance and exits of the room. Pillars darted along the warehouse type structure. The room reminded Natsu more of a dungeon than of a warehouse or whatever the room was used for. Natsu scanned the dark gray and brown room as he walked along the rafters. He watched as a group of four men walked in to the south door, the closest one to him, and made their way to a nearby set of boxes.

"Why does she have to be such a book nerd, these boxes are so heavy." a green haired man in the middle of the group whined as he stood beside a box, a red haired man walked to the other side and leaned on the box.

"Don't be so loud! What if she hears you!" the red haired man exclaimed as he looked around seeming to expect an apparition of whoever his fear was to suddenly appear before the group.

"Both of you shut up and stop complaining, just grab the boxes. Sayla-sama isn't going to take it kindly if you make her wait for her book." A brown haired man who seemed to be the leader of the small group called as him and a gray haired man picked up a box.

Natsu's ear's perked as he heard the name Sayla. He moved closer till he was positioned directly above the men. Concentrating on hearing every word the men said.

"And if you make her mad you're going to make Sayla mad there's no telling what Kyouka will do to you. She has a knack for torture that I don't want to learn about." The gray haired man said causing all four men to shiver.

"Alright! Alright! You don't have to go that far old man." The red haired man replied as he lifted the box set before him "Let's just take this to them and get down with it. The faster we do this the faster we get away from them." And with that the group of four started to head back into the hallway.

Natsu dropped down from the rafters and pushed himself against a pillar. '_Finding them is going to be easier then I originally thought it seems.'_ With that he began to tail the group as they made their along the winding hallways.

Eventually the group of four and their unknown shadow made it to a large set of metal doors. A metal design of a book with its opened pages was etched into the metal work. The handles of the door were designed to look like scrolls of ancient text. An ancient language was written along the outline of the door that Natsu looked at confused seeing as how it was a language that has been lost for hundreds of years.

"Alright put up boys." The Gray haired man said as he put a fits out. The others mimicked his movement, they then shook their arms up and down three times before each throughout a different symbol. Three hands were closed fist, the fourth one had two of his fingers spread.

"GAHHH I DEMAND A REMATCH!" the green haired man with his fingers split yelled to the other three.

"You know the rules! You have to take the boxes in to them now, there are no rematches!" the gray haired man scolded the green haired on, causing the man to shrink in fear. "We don't all want to go in there, that's why we made this game. We'll meet you back in the warehouse. Hopefully." With that the three men turned and moved down the hall way. Natsu pushed himself flush against the wall, using a pillar to shield his presence.

After the three men walked past and turned the corner Natsu looked back down the hall to see the green haired man sitting on a box with his back turned to Natsu. The man had a depressing cloud surrounding him as he looked on in horror to the two doors in front of him. Natsu took a few steps out of cover and as quietly as he could whispers "**flame equip"**. His body was once again covered in flames, except unlike last time he used this spell again Demon Claw instead of giving him a large suit of crimson armor the flames died to reveal him wearing a set of brownish-red leather armor including leather arm and shin guards. A leather helmet coved his head hiding his pink hair but leaving his face revealed, his katana was traded in for a short sword that now hung at his waist. As Natsu expected the green haired man felt the use of magic and was instantly up and turned around.

The man looked down the hallway as his felt the use of magic. He wasn't expecting to see an in cheap armor scratching his head and talking to himself however. "HEY WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He called out to Natsu.

Natsu acted surprised as he heard the voice and turned to the man raisin his hands in confusion. "I'm New here and I was walking down the hallway when I ran into a group of guys saying that someone needs help down here." Natsu replied.

The man instantly dropped his guard, his eyes shining as he looked to the man as if he just saved his life. "THOSE GUYS REALLY DO CARE!" he yelled as he ran toward Natsu grabbing his shoulders "Yeah that's me! I'm the dude he needs LOTS AND LOTS of help!" he said as he began to push Natsu toward the boxes. "Alright all you gotta do is take these boxes into that room and give them to Sayla-sama." He said quickly as he turned to leave.

Natsu turned around "Sayla-sama is in here?" he gestured to the door.

"Yupp and you get to meet her lucky you! "The guy called back as he counted to run down the hall as fast as he could, not looking back. "Later dude!"

Natsu sweat dropped at the retreating figure _'so much for a tight security.'_ With that he turned to the door. He easily lifted a box in each arm before moving closer to the door. He looked on at the door reading the ancient text once again "All who enter here submit to my control." He read aloud. '_Interesting way to make all who follow her submit to her unknowingly.'_ Natsu gently forced the door open with his foot. He squeezed through the opening and closed the door with his heel. He looked up and examined the room before him.

It was a large circular room covered in bookshelf after bookshelf after bookshelf. He looked toward the pillars that lined each floor which supported the balcony above it. He looked up toward the large glass chandelier that hung from the ceiling giving light to every inch of the room. _'Not the average place you'd expect to find a demon.'_ As Natsu looked ahead he saw the mountain of books located in the center of the room all in a circle surrounding a chair. In the chair sat a fair purple haired women wearing only a leopard print kimono which barely covered her curvaceous body. Two golden horns grew form her head and point forward, a white bland was wrapped around her neck.

Sayla sat engrossed in the book that currently preoccupied her lap as the closing of a door alerted her to the fact she was no longer alone. She looked up to the door to see a young man holding the two boxes full of books she sent for staring off to the rest of the room. '_Human, such pitiful creatures.' _She sighed as she closed the book. The young man's eyes finally resting upon her.

"Bring those here." Sayla ordered simple.

Natsu felt a slight tug in the back of his neck '_So my spy's were right, this is her curse.'_ Natsu thought quickly as he simply allowed his body to be controlled. He walked down the rows of books before making it in front of Sayla and depositing the boxes before her.

"I have not seen you before, you are not one of the usual ones that bring me my things." Sayla said as she looked to Natsu.

Natsu chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck "Yeah I was sort of just in the right place at the right time." Natsu replied as he looked into the eyes of the women before him. "If you don't mind me saying I am quite surprised to see you reading human books."

At this Sayla narrowed her eyes "And why is that _Human._" She replied.

Natsu put his hands to his hips acting indifferent towards the insult that actually didn't even apply to him. "Well it's just a story written by a lowly human would in my own opinion be insulting got the eyes of a great and beautiful demon such as yourself." Natsu bowed slightly in respect. "The stories of human's must be boring for you, the story of a demon would be much more suitable and would be able to reach your higher taste then a simple human piece of trash." Natsu continued and hit the box with his foot to emphasis his point.

Sayla's eyes widen for half a second before a small grin appeared on her face. She slowly leaned back into her chair looking at Natsu with an amused smile. "Yes a book by a demon would be much more appreciated, but alas I have to sift through these poor stories of humans." She then narrowed her eyes toward Natsu "Some of which should learn their place."

Natsu felt a tingle in his arm and made no move to resist as his arm drew his blade and laid it across his neck. Sayla looked with an entertained smile as Natsu didn't make a move of being shocked, she took it as his acceptance of his nearing end.

"The stories written by humans are boring and pointless. I will write my own story, it will be the story of demons. It will be a great story that will have no superior. Humans, the week beings like yourself, will be under my foot and will all have a grand part in the story. Is there any words you'd like me to quote before your time in the story ends." Sayla said with a smile.

Natsu only grinned "How about this for a story, a beautiful demon who sees being's only by their amount of power holds someone she deems weaker in her grasp only to find out all is not what is seems to be?"

Sayla furrowed her eyes "and I thought you'd have some cliché words." She grinned "Go ahead and drag that blade across your neck."

Natsu felt the familiar tingle and simply fought against the small pull, keeping his arm in place. "But what if when the demon orders the man to kill himself, he doesn't?" Natsu chuckled causing Sayla's eyes to widen.

In an instance Natsu face was inches from Sayla's her hands pinned above her head against a stack of books by one of Natsu's. Natsu reached his other hand up "What if the human she thought she had was something so much more?" he reached his hand to Sayla's face, flames licking from his hand to her check causing her face to flush. Natsu leaned in even closer dropping his voice to a whisper "What if he promised to give her more power than she ever dreamed of? I wonder what she would do." He then closed the gap and lightly pushed his lips to hers.

At first Sayla simply locked up all her muscles in shock from the complete turn of events, but as the kiss continued she felt her sense start to skyrocket at the pure ecstasy coursing through her body. She tried to bring her hand down but Natsu's grip on them wouldn't even let the budge. She strained against them but couldn't find any give in his grasp. She felt completely out of her usual role, she always controlled everything in her life, she controlled everyone, and yet her she sat being completely dominated by whatever being that had her in a hungry lip lock.

Natsu finally pulled back causing the demon to whimper as she tried to follow Natsu as he pulled away. Her eyes suddenly opened wide as her situation came down on her in an instance. She struggled against him more fiercely before finally sitting back in her chair "What are you?" she asked as she glared at Natsu.

Natsu only chuckled as his helmet lit on fire and faded away, leaving his pink hair for Sayla to see. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, prince of fire, and I'm the one who can make that story of you're better than a simple demon story." He smiled playfully as he ran hi other hand along Sayla's cheek again causing the women to close her eyes shut slightly and she leaned into the touch.

"Prince of fire." Sayla repeated as felt Natsu touch her. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she looked into Natsu's eyes "THE Prince of Fire!"

Natsu chuckled again "Yes, THE prince of fire." The then ran his hand through her hair slightly "You know a price will eventually become a king, and a king will need his queen." Natsu smiled as he leaned forwards and kissed Sayla and the corner of her mouth. "How about you help me in the upcoming fight, and I'll see about giving that title to you." He whispered in her ear, before kissing a small trail down her neck.

Sayla let out a stuttered moan "B-b-but what about Kyouka-sama?" Sayla asked, not wishing to betray her.

"She is the one I was going to go ask next, being the king of fire would of course mean that I would need multiple wives to spread my wealth." He whispered as he continued his assault on her before returning got her ear. "So will you be one of my queens _Sayla_" he whispered as he grazed his teeth across her skin.

"Mmmm if you can get Kyouka-sama to agree also I will gladly be your queen Natsu-sama, my king." Sayla whispered out in panting breaths.

Natsu pulled back and grinned, "So where can I find Kyouka?"

"She's preparing her toy Minerva for enhancement." Sayla breathed out.

"Enhancement? Where would this be taking place at?" Natsu questioned.

"She's trying to see if Minerva will become a cross between a demon and human. She does this in her private room's two floors above us." Sayla replied.

Natsu smiled "Thank you, ill reward you soon enough." With that he leaned forward and captured her lips again before pulling back and being incased in flames.

Sayla felt the pressure on her hands disappear as Natsu was no longer pinning her down or even in the room anymore. She ran a hand along her cheek '"_Queen of fire" that will make a nice story.' _ She smiled to herself.

Natsu appeared on the opposite side of the door '_One down one to go'_ he smiled to himself as he made his way to the stairs, reequipping his helmet again. However as he ran, Natsu failed to notice the smallest flare of Black as the flame extinguished.

/

**Author's notes: Alright there is the next chapter, I don't know if I portrayed Sayla correctly at all since I just looked up her personality on Google and went with that… If anyone has any constructive criticism then please share with me, it would be much appreciated! **

**Sayla and Kyouka have been added to the harem! **

**Also thank all of you for staying with this story again! I reread this the other day and all of you deserve and round of applause for sticking through those first few chapters. Editing and revising those will definitely be in the future.**

**If anyone has any questions please ask!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own fairy tail**

/

History tends to repeat itself

Natsu made his way along the corridor and up the stairs, he was still quite surprised at the relatively small amount of security that was protecting the main Tartarus base of operations. He continued to stick to the shadows nevertheless as countless past experiences have taught him that when you are the most relaxed are when things go wrong.

"So Jackal has taken care of the council has he? The lucky bastard got the fun assignment!" a deep voice up ahead made Natsu stop in his track and hug against the wall.

"Yes I heard he killed them all kekeke oh how profitable this will be!" another voice replied. "Don't you think so Silver?"

"I could care less of profits Franmalth, and I know Ezel can care less also." Came a third voice.

"As long as I get to break open some skulls I'll be happy hahaha" the first voice who Natsu guessed to be Ezel laughed.

Natsu continued to listen to the fading sounds of their feet and mumbles as the three drifted farther away down some other hall way to Natsu's left. '_If what Sayla said was correct she should be right up here'_ Natsu thought as he made his way across the hall and in front of another large doorway. "Hell's Core" was written along the molding around the door. '_Hmm this is where Sayla told me to go but it doesn't seem like personal quarters.'_ Natsu pondered as he stood in front of the door way looking at the giant door before him.

"Oh I didn't know they would send a hottie up here!" the squeal to his right alerted Natsu as he looked to his left to see a short women standing in the hall way cupping her hands "What are you doing here cuttie!" the girl cooed.

Natsu studied the girl for a second seeing that even though she just met him in the hallway in Tartarus's base she did not seem worried what so ever. "I'm here to see Kyouka." Natsu stated honestly.

"Ohhhhh well she's inside! Are you the new model that I get to play with? I'm Lamy by the way!" the girl cheered as she walked in front of Natsu and opened the door. She then grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him inside. Natsu didn't put up much of a fight and allowed himself to be drug along by the girls. He scanned the room noticing the large vats of strange liquid with tentacles tangling between all three.

"Oh look Tempesta is back!" Lamy squealed again as she pointed to a nearby vat where a body was slowly starting to reform.

"Tempesta… is that my name?" the body responded slowly.

"Poor Tempesta, every time he gets reformed he forgets his name." Lamy shook her head "But don't worry Tempesta ill make you into a hunk this time!"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I ran into some trouble on my assignment and the lighting dragon slayer of Fairy Tail was much more formidable then I originally predicted."

Natsu smiled internally at the news, '_It seems like Zancrow had heard the news of the council and went ahead and to preventive measures to ensure safety of the remaining council members.'_ He then watched closely as the man's body slowly started its regeneration process, studying all he could.

"Who is this Lamy?" a female voice called from behind him. He turned to see yet another demon, this one however was a very stunning part human. Her clothes barely held her luscious breast, it was like a black piece of cloth that wrapped around her neck and separated to cover part of her breast before moving behind her, on her lower body she wore what Natsu could best describe as solid black bikini bottoms that were showing more then they usually should, and a belt wrapped around her waist not really doing much but settling on her slender hips. Black thigh high material went up her legs showing creamy white skin where they ended.

This is uhhhh- who are you again?" Lamy asked looking up at Natsu. As Natsu opened his mouth to answer Lamy again spoke "Ah what does it matter, he said he came to see you so he is just another hunk I'm going to play with!" Lamy exclaimed as she clasped her hands together and looked up at Natsu.

"Hmm." Kyouka thought for a seconds as she scanned over Natsu's body "He is another test for my enhancement I guess. I wasn't expecting to receive another but I will make an exception. He seems strong enough to withstand the treatment. If he's lucky." She sneered before turning to a large glass cylinder beside her and pushing buttons on a key pad.

"I think you will find enhancement not needed in my case." Natsu said not able to contain the cocky grin that escaped onto his lips.

Kyouka looked back with a disgusted look "Watch your tongue human, I could just kill you now if that would make you feel any better." She spat out before returning her attention to the keyboard. "Lamy take Tempesta into the other room for regeneration." She ordered the young girl who skipped to Tempesta's cell and clicked a few keys causing Tempesta to disappear.

"I'm gonna turn Tempesta into a real hottie this time around." Lamy mumbled to herself as she skipped out of the room.

"Now come human, I hope your attitude isn't just for show." Kyouka sneered as she beckoned Natsu.

Natsu's inner playful side began to make an appearance "you don't have to put me in a tube to see what all I can do you know?' he smirked. As he walked to Kyouka and walked into the tube.

"Personally I hope you don't make it. People like you sicken me, if this wasn't for Lord Zeref I would have ended your life moments ago." She responded as she began to click several more buttons causing a liquid to begin to fill the tank at Natsu's feet.

"And why do you follow Zeref?" he asked curiously.

"What idiotic question is that human?" Kyouka responded "Zeref created us, he created our master E.N.D. and he is the most powerful being of all existence." She said looking up to Natsu with a sense of pride.

Natsu returned the look with a playful smile "true he was is quite strong. He could definitely be considered the strongest human, but he has a ways to go to be considered the most powerful being. He is a few thousand years too early for that title."

"HOLD YOUR TOUGNE HUMAN! How dare you speak down Lord Zeref!" Kyouka yelled up to Natsu. "You have no room to even speak of power, you are only a small fragile human who is about to become a puppet." She sneered.

"I'm supposed to become a puppet with this weak stuff?" Natsu asked as he moved his arms through the water, small tentacles latching onto his skin and starting to pump a substance into his veins. "It's so weak though." The tentacles instantly began to whither and flail as if they were being burned in the liquid. The liquid itself started to boil all around Natsu cooking whatever tentacles were surrounding him. "This is the power of Zeref's demons? There's not much to it." Natsu said dropping his smile for a bored expression as the glass shattered around him causing the liquid to spill across the floor.

Kyouka looked up in shock taking a few steps back "How are you not effected! That amount should have caused you to become paralyzed! No human can withstand that!"

"Exactly, and I am much more than human." Natsu said with a grin as he stepped down from his platform and stood before Kyouka "I am much stronger then you could even hope to imagine, even Zeref would not be much of an adversary to me." He said calmly as he reached his hand out and touched Kyouka's cheek.

"What are you-"she yelled as she raised her sword to strike Natsu down but stopped mid swing. Natsu grinned as he already knew he was victorious. He ran his hand farther along Kyouka's cheek not just stroking her inner flame but changing it, he was molding it into something completely different. He was changing who Kyouka was through her own inner fire.

He was corrupting the flame inside of her.

Kyouka dropped her sword and leaned farther into Natsu, her mind quickly becoming fogged as she could not understand the reason for her actions but part of her felt as if she needed to feel Natsu's touch to simply survive.

After a few seconds Natsu pulled his hand back causing Kyouka to lean forward and fall to her knees before Natsu, her head unclearing but the intent to deal harm to Natsu was completely gone. "What did you do to me?" she asked with a shaky breath.

Natsu let out a sigh "I changed you." He said simply. "I will make you one of my queens after I have full filled my goals, you will be one of the queens over my entire domain and you will be able to get anything you have ever dreamt about. I will show you true power, power Zeref only wished he had. Will you accept my offer?"

Kyouka looked up with wide eyes still confused at the whole situation. At one second she was prepared to kill the man in front of her and now she only craved his touch and wanted to please him, her mind was in turmoil. "Who are you?" she asked with a distinct look.

"I am Natsu, the Prince of Fire. Soon I will be the king, I am asking you to be my queen." Natsu replied as he looked down at the demon on her knees before him "Soon the wizards of the guilds I control will come to take Tartartus, when the time comes may I count on you" Natsu extended his hand "My queen?"

"I-I-I-I I don't know." Kyouka stuttered out as she bowed her head in shame, confusing herself even more as the unknown emotion suddenly surfaced within her. "I don't even understand what's happening right now." She mumbled as she looked at her hands.

Natsu sighed before taking a knee before the demon. He put his hand under her chin and lifting it till she was looking him in the face "Then let me help you understand." And with that he leaned forward quickly taking her lips in his. It was a soft kiss but it was infused with Natsu's flames causing a series of emotion to wash over Kyouka. She slowly closed her eyes as the feeling of pleasure entered pushed everything else aside. The only thought in her mind was how this moment felt since she had her lips connected to Natsu's.

She leaned forward deepening the kiss, her large breast pressing against Natsu's chest. Every part of skin she had that was touching Natsu sent pleasurable chills running along her body. She didn't understand what was causing her to have such desire, such a need for Natsu. Natsu pulled away, flames licking along their lips as they parted. Kyouka looked into his dark onyx eyes with lust and confusion.

"I, I what?" She said still unable to piece the recent events together to make any sort of sense. But her eyes grew wide as she felt Natsu lift her up from the ground. He was holding her bridal style as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Just tell me what you need." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She only whimpered in response. "How about we move to some more… private quarters." He whispered husky in her ear using his power to stroke her inner flame yet again.

"D-d-down the hall to the left." She whispered back. Her eyes widened as she realized her own words, then she felt Natsu's flames run along her skin and all shock disappeared as she tried to squeeze herself closer to Natsu somehow. Natsu only grinned as he followed her directions.

/At Natsu home

Zancrow sitting in the war room looking at the table which held the enlarged map of Fiore. His eye were trained on the Tartarus flag emblem standing at the base of a small mountain.

"Natsu don't do anything stupid." He said out loud as he heard a knock at the door. He quickly shrunk the map back down so that it was back to the original form of a table. He turned in time to see the door open and a group of women walked in.

Erza walked in first with Mira and Ultear right behind her, Kagura, Millianna, Cana, and Meredy came in last.

"Zancrow we have questions." Erza said in an orderly fashion as the other females formed a line behind her, Ultear at her right, Mira to her left.

Zancrow let out a sigh before looking at the women "Yes?"

"What did you mean by Natsu 'Darkening His Flames'?" Ultear asked "And where is he, it's been over a week and no one has seen him."

"Why did you come say those things to us the other night?" Mira added.

"And what did you mean that night?" Erza said calmly.

Zancrow looked to all of the women "I guess I owe you that explanation." He said softly before looking up. "I assume you remember Natsu saying how only he and John were the only surviving elementals correct? That after the war they were the only survivors." The women nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kagura asked.

"Natsu is the flame prince, every one of his ambitions is driven by complete desire and complete emotion. He is completely faithful to his nature." Zancrow explained.

"We already know this, what is your point?" Millianna responded.

"The problem is that after the war Natsu's and John's powers were sealed, restricting their drive to fulfill their desires. But now since the seal has been loosened, even though only by a fraction, he is once again falling into the urges of his nature." Zancrow continued lowering his head slightly.

"What so he is going to attack John?" Mira asked shocked.

"Yes." Zancrow responded shocking the group "And he is going to use every method he can to reach that goal, to complete the desire that is his nature to consume. He will make choices that will go against his moral code, which will go against the right choices. When he does this his flames will darken, he might even become something he hated. I fear he will do the one thing he despises the most. I fear he will justify using his powers over the fire inside people to control them. No matter what you cannot let the black flame overtake Natsu" Zancrow closed his eyes before looking back up at the girls "that is why you must always be there for him. You must make sure that even if he goes down the wrong path that you will bring him back." He then turned back to the table activating it, then he enlarged it. He heard the gasp of the women as the saw the large amount of water and wind flags, as well as the earth and fire flags.

"If you don't then I fear for what might happen." Zancrow finished as he looked back at the women.

/Back with Natsu

Kyouka gasped as she laid on her back, Natsu was placing chaste kisses along her neck, moving down to her bare breast. Both of their clothes were long forgotten in a heap at the foot of her bed. The door locked and shut as to ensure they would not be disturbed. "N-n-natsu." She whimpered as his hand moved between her thighs drawing small circles moving higher up her inner thigh.

"Shhh" Natsu whispered in her ear getting a soft moan in response. He ran his other arm up her stomach, she whimpered as his hands traced her body. His hand then slowly caressed one of her generous breast kneading her soft breast making her moan aloud.

"S-s-stop teasing m-m-me." She pleaded string to move her body closer to Natsu's. She could feel his hard member pressing against her.

Natsu pulled back and looked down at Kyouka, he pulled his hand from her breast and held her face gently.

She looked up at Natsu, the lust clouding her mind giving slightly "Why?" she breathed out.

Natsu leaned forward again and kissed her passionately before pulling back again "Because I need it to happen, in order to finish what I started to long ago." He said as he kissed her again "And for you, my queen."

Kyouka let out a sharp sigh before kissing Natsu back. As he nuzzled back into her neck to kiss along her throat again she put her mouth to his ear "Of course my King." She whispered before nibbling his earlobe gently.

Natsu grinned as he sat up and positioned himself between Kyouka's legs. He bent down and kissed her again. Fire began to dance along his skin as he continued his menstruation.

And as he continued he failed to notice the small black flame growing steadily inside of him.

/

**And that's that! Sorry for the long update time. I had finals and I wanted to write some other stories that popped up in my mind. **

**This isn't as long as I wanted but I choose not to add a lemon in on this one, I might add one in a future chapter but I didn't want to on this one. I don't know when the next update will be since I have a job over this break and then I start another semester of college in a few weeks. If I have time though I promise to get an update in!**

**Again thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated if you have any questions of comments!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hello peoples! I know it's been a long time since I updated this story and I'm sorry for that. I got college kicking my ass right now. Thanks for all the reviews and support! **

**/**

Growing

"_Erza! Erza are you there?! How is the right flank holding up?!"_

"_We're being pushed back I don't know how much longer we can hold!"_

"_WE NEED BACK UP NOW!"_

"_We are holding our ground in the center."_

"_Sending black squad 6 and gold squad 6 to the right flank. Gold leader and Black leader will head toward the center."_

"_Left side is under control they're falling back but we have wounded and we can see them gathering again for a second attack!"_

"_Roger sending medics to the left flank, Gray."_

Warran repeated the entire conversation out loud to Mavis. "_We are going dark for a few minutes everyone hold on till then." _He then cut off the link and slouched down against wall of the small building he was in.

"You did well. You deserve some rest and water." Mavis said to the Warran who nodded before pulling out his canteen and taking a few swigs as he tried to catch his breath.

"These training rounds sure are getting a lot tougher." He said aloud. "Just a week ago we were fighting in a small arena, what we're doing now is ridiculous."

Mavis only nodded before turning away to look at the reminder of the rundown house that the wizards were using as a base of operations. Makarov and some of the other masters were sitting around a large cut out circle in the center of the room which Hibiki was using to project a map of the terrain of their environment.

Mavis studied he map with its mountains in the center, and river rushing down the left side and a thick forest followed by a meadow on the right. Small icons appeared all over the map to show the locations on the wizard army as well as Natsu's personal army. So far the match was close to a stale mate. In the meadows area a figure of Erza was seen in charge of her personal 5 man squad in the center on a horde of soldiers. The rest of Red along with a large portion of Black, Gold, and Brown squad that were in the center of the battlefield and were trying to regroup with her but to no avail.

In the center was a large figure of Jura who had developed a new magic to coat himself in rock and become a giant stone golem. He was being swarmed by hordes of fire soldiers but did not flinch at their attacks. A few members of each squad were present but due to the mountainous terrain it was difficult to send too many people there without putting people in unnecessary danger. Then finally on the left was Gray, most of blue squad was with him due to the obvious power boost the river would give them. They were pushing the fire forces back quickly.

As Mavis watched she couldn't help but be in complete wonder. Over the time that Natsu had been missing Zancrow and the rest of the Fire army expanded the coliseum greatly, what was once only a few hundred yards across now stretched for almost two miles from end to end, how they were able to purchase such land was still beyond her understanding. She was also surprised to see some of the flame soldiers could use magic besides fire and were able to create mass arenas that would have killed any normal wizard.

This was now the normal day for the wizards as they prepared. They woke at the same ungodly hour each morning and assembled on one side of whatever new map site they had set up. Then they would fight till their army was completely defeated. Every single time. She was used to guild wars, guild versus guild, not hundreds versus thousands. she may be known as a great tactician but in this situation she was out of her element and quickly learning how to control massive armies instead of small groups.

Mavis smiled down at the projection though, because today they were on the offensive. Usually the fight would be overpowering and they would've been destroyed rather quickly, but over the past few days the battles have gone from lasting only an hour or so to lasting the majority of the day.

"Laxus. Gajeel."

"Yes Mavis." The two men responded from behind her.

"Send Sting's and Rouge's divisions to support Erza, then both of you make way to the center to support Jura." She ordered her eyes not leaving the projection.

"I will lead Sting and Rouge groups." A voice said to her right, as she looked over she saw Makarov stand. "My help will come in handy on the wide open space." He said simple before exiting the house with Laxus and Gajeel on his tail.

"Mira send some Lucy with some medics to the left flank, she can use Aquarius there if need be. Then send Cana to Right and Ultear towards the center." Mavis ordered as Mira nodded politely before leaving the room to hand out the orders to Jet for him to send out.

"Warren are you ready?" She asked in a sweet voice as she turned to the man.

"Always." Was his response though a grimace as he patched Mavis through to all of the army.

"_Today is the day we will claim our victory! Do not give up! Do not fall down! We are on the very threshold of winning, just push yourselves the rest of the way!" _She said in her mind trying to rally her forces. As she watched the projecting she wasn't disappointed. The tides of the battle were turning in their favor.

/At the fire Army encampment

"Sir they are rallying on each front." A man in crimson armor said as he appeared and kneeled before a large open tent.

Zancrow looked out of the tent toward the man "This is expected since they have grown quite strong compared to how they were at the beginning." He said studying his own projection of the terrain.

And unlike the Mavis he was able to see the amount of forces on his side of the battle field as well as hers. Directly behind the three main battle fields were another 2 platoons of fire army solders ready to go in as reinforcements. These were also stronger then the relatively new troops that were now locked in combat with the wizard forces.

"Send in reinforcements to each battle field, let's end the war for today." he said as three soldiers bowed before turning to the opening of the tent.

"Well it's no fun if you just crush them."

Zancrow's eyes widen as he whipped around and came face to face with Natsu. He quickly took a knee "I didn't know you returned prince."

"I just got back." Natsu said casually before walking toward the table. "How have they progressed?"

Zancrow stood and moved beside Natsu "they have grown much stronger in the past week. If your Intel on the enemy forces is even close to true I have no doubt we will win." Zancrow said confidently. "Was your mission a success?"

Natsu grinned as the last scene of Sayla's and Kyouka's naked bodies lying beside him appeared in his mind. "Yes, it went perfectly." He said with a sly grin.

Zancrow looked at Natsu, unnerved by the look on his face before looking back to the map and locating all the females in Natsu's group. '_You ladies better do something quick, or I don't know how we will save anything, let alone he magical world.'_

As he thought this he saw the three messengers reach the reinforcements as well as the new armies entering the battle field. '

"I want to see how they are progressing for myself." Natsu suddenly stated before turning towards the map. "Where are they holding the strongest at?" he asked to himself as he saw more figures move on the projection in front of him. His eyes instantly locked on a purple figure moving at the head of two large Gold and Black groups.

"There seems to be a lot more people then when I left." He stated to Zancrow.

"While you were away wizards form countries besides Firoe heard of our struggle, that and also the magic council as well as the king sent a large portion of their own magical armies to join."

"Hmmm how large is the force now?" Natsu questioned.

"Roughly 3000 wizards." Zancrow replied.

Natsu nodded his head with a smile at the increase in number, he remembered the thousands of tents full of dark guild members but felt more at ease knowing his own force had grown.

"Amazing how we increased our numbers so dramatically, when I left we only had around 400 or so. Alright, I will be heading to test out a few of them." Natsu grinned as he turned, his body was engulfed with flames. When they faded he was in a simple flame solider set of armor. "Let's see what Makarov has been up to"

/right flank meadow battle

Erza looked at her opponent with narrowed eyes as she fought to catch her breath. He was roughly 7 foot tall with a massive iron mace. He wore a horned helmet and a steel breast plate with fur trimmings as well as a steel plated skirt and heavy boots. He lifted the mace easily with one hand, the veins in his arms popping out as the heavy piece of metal was swung back around as he prepared to go for another swing.

Erza lifted her sword up and deflected the blow from the mace of her opponent. It landed on the ground by her with a solid thump as it indented the earth by several inches. She then took a short step forward reequipping anther sword in her other hand as she cut the arm of the half giant man in front of her.

The man let out a loud roar of pain as he took a step back and swung the steel mace again in a sweeping manor at Erza. She ducked down to prevent form having her head smash in. her eyes widened as her opponent used the momentum of the swing to them bring it back down to her. She barely had enough time to roll to her right as the mace crushed the ground where she was standing just a second ago.

"HAHA you're a good fighter!" the man yelled with a booming voice.

"So are you, but that is to be expected form one of Natsu's generals." Erza said taking advantage of the lapse in fighting to catch her breath. '_Where did these guys come from'_ she thought as she glanced around, the battle was relatively even till these new set of solider came from behind the enemy lines. If it wasn't for Makarov and the other reinforcements engaging the forces that attacked in the forest she knew they would've been over ran. '_And what the hell is this guy and his men wearing and what are these guys?'_ she thought as she stared at all of the man's men. Some wore wolf skins on their heads, most wore a simple chain mail armor and yet charged into the fray with a smile. Giant round shield were held by most, others dual wielded swords or axes.

"You have earned my respect women! I will grant you the privilege of knowing my name!" the man's voice boomed yet again, catching her attention. "I am Bjorn Ironside (real guy), leader of the Vikings of the north." As he said that there was a roar from his men as the pressed forward into her own troops flanks.

Erza once again sent a silent thank you to Mavis for sending those reinforcements and then sent another when she heard that more were on the way due to the increase of enemy troops. Currently 1000 mages another 200 were injured, and another 300 were coming to back them up. They were at her back holding off an army of roughly 1400, luckily only a few could use magic. However even though some were easy to take down due to their lack of magic, there were many strong ones who were like Bjorn and didn't care how much magic was thrown at them, they just busted through it and kept going.

Suddenly Bjorn lifted his mace onto his shoulder, "Now shall we finish this?" then with speed that Erza couldn't even believe he lunged forward drawing his mace back to crush the women before him. Erza was still frozen in shock at the speed that large man was able to obtain and didn't react as he started to bring his mace down.

The force of the impact was intense as a giant gust of wind and dirt blasted away from the source of impact causing those nearby to raise their arms to protect their eyes. "HAHA you were strong but Bjorn crushes all who are before him HAHA!" the man roared in laughter as his men let loose another battle cry.

"What are you doing?"

Bjorn's laughter was cut short as he heard the question from under his mace, he lifted it back onto his shoulder only to see Erza standing a few feet past the point of impact, and instead a black hared women standing in a small crater with a sword raised still in it sheath standing where his mace hit.

"What are doing STANDING AROUND ERZA?" Kagura yelled again snapping the women form her shock. "You're in charge here, don't falter no matter what! The whole army is looking up to you."

Erza closed her eyes as she calmed her nerves. "You're right Kagura, my apolo-"she cut her sentence short as she felt a gush of wind in front of her. As she opened her eyes she couldn't see Kagura. "Wha-"

"HAHA weaklings should not interfere with a fight between the strong!" Bjorn said loudly as he rested his mace back onto his shoulder.

Erza just looked forward, her mind not comprehending what just happened till she heard the voice of one of her squad members behind her.

"HOLY SHIT HE JUST SMASH THE LIEUTENANT IN AN INSTANCE!"

"Thank god their weapons only send us out of the arenas that would've killed her..." another one said

Her eyes widened as she looked up to Bjorn. "What did you do to Kagura!?" she yelled as she reequipped into her purgatory armor.

Bjorn looked at her indifferently "There is no warrior's pride in interrupting a fight between the strong." He said as he heaved his mace to swing again.

"But we were in the middle of talki-"she was cut off as she rolled to her right to dodge the attack.

"The battle field is a place for killing not talking!" Bjorn roared as he ran forward to crush Erza.

Erza's eyes narrowed as her anger built toward the man who crushed Kagura without a care in the world. She yelled as she jumped forward with her own spiked mace in her hand. She slashed it across Bjorn's face causing him to take several steps back. As she expected though the blow only managed to stagger him and not send him up in the plume of flames the singled his defeat.

"HAHA much better!" Bjorn yelled as he turned to face Erza, "If you fight like this after I crush one of your underlings maybe I should crush more!" and with that he swung his mace to the side catching the sides of several members of Brown squad in the side, causing some to disappear as they were sent out of the arena. Others only flew across the battle field, some breaking bones as they landed and such.

"YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Erza roared as she lunged forward.

As soon as she got within range she knew that she had made a mistake. When the sun light was suddenly blocked from above her she knew it was over.

_**BOOM!**_

Bjorn lifted his mace from the crater and swung it back across his shoulder. "It was a good match." He said with a smile before turning to his left to see a standard looking fire solider watching him. He smiled as he recognized the soldier's true identity. "I did not think you would come out here prince." He said with a nod of his head.

Natsu removed his helmet as he walked toward Bjorn. "So what are you thoughts of them?" he asked, curious of one of his most trusted and oldest general's opinion.

"They are strong, but they are just learning how to fight on a battle field. They are clumsy when it gets to numbers, and the still love to talk HAHA" he laughed as he and Natsu scanned over the terrain. Bjorn's men were pushing the wizards back. Many of the wizard were trying to set up walls and other obstacles to slow the approaching flood of red armored troops, but only succeeded in depleting their own magic reserves. Then they saw as a few trees were suddenly thrown for inside the forest and landed on the approaching red troops, causing most to flare up and leave.

"HOLD THEM BACK YOU BRATS!"

Natsu smiled to himself as he saw the titan form of Makarov make its way onto the battle field with what looked to be a two division's lead by Rouge and Sting.

"They have no concept of fighting in a war." Bjorn stated in an almost sad tone. "If this was a fight between two small groups like guilds this tactic would work." He raised his mace in the air. "But this is a war between two armies. ARCHERS!" he yelled as her entire force halted in the assault causing the wizards to look on in confusion. Bjorn then dropped his mace as the sound of hundreds of bows echoed form behind him.

"GET A BARRIER SET UP!" Makarov roared as several rock mages formed a giant rock roof above them. Makarov let out a sigh of relief as he was glad they got that up before the arrows made it.

"Fools" Bjorn said as he stood by Natsu. Thy both watched as the arrows finally made it to their targets, a giant set of explosions form each arrow went off as the made contact. The rock sanctuary was quickly turned into a death trap as the roof collapse and fell onto those beneath it.

"Wha-"Makarov said in shock as he put his arms up to protect some of the mages beneath him. He was cut off however as a second volley of arrows rained down exploding as they impacted him and causing him to disappear in a flash of light as he was sent out of the arena. The rock he held up fell down to send many more to follow him.

Bjorn and Natsu only watched as the men around them yelled in victory.

"I've been through many wars with you Prince." Bjorn said as he watched as his men stormed the rubble. "How I and my men have stayed when many have left is beyond me but I do understand how the elements fight now. The armies of earth have the sturdiest formations and are the hardest to gain the upper hand with. The armies of water were the quickest and would cut through us with such speed. The armies of air were always devising traps and ambushes. But we are the army of Fire, we burn all in the way."

"I hope we go through many more together." Natsu said as he watched the wizards fall back. "I will have to talk with Hector later, wasn't he the one in charge of the force that was sent to control the forest?"

"Aye he was, but the wizard army is much stronger than they used to be."

A sudden burst of fire near Natsu caught both of their attention as a Zancrow appeared beside them. "The wizard army has been beat both here and in the mountain pass, after Vladimir beat Jura he then moved his army to attack the wizard on the river from behind. Their defeat will be soon."

Natsu let out a sigh as he saw both Sting and Rouge finally get taken out. "We will make our move soon. They are strong, I just hope they are strong enough." Natsu then turned around "for now let us go back to the tent till the rest is over." With that all three burst into flames as they left the battle field. The rest of the war went off exactly as Zancrow had said. The army that went through the mountain pass spilt in two, half going to flank Gray on the river, the other half going to join Bjorn's men as they rushed to take the small headquarters that the wizards were using.

At the end of the day the wizards had once again faced another utter defeat.

/2 hours later

"GODDAMMIT!" Gray yelled hitting his fist on the table before him. He then slouched down and looked at his food.

"OI SHUT UP ICE PPRICK NONE OF US WANT TO HEAR YOUR WHINING! NONE OF US LIKE GETTING OUR ASS HANDED TO US!" Gajeel yelled form across him before stuffing his mouth with an assortment of nuts and bolts.

"I'm just so tired of getting beat! We were so close this time too!" Gray groaned as he aggressively shoved whatever stew concoction was before him into his mouth.

"It is rather demoralizing." Erza said calmly as she ate some of her cheese cake quietly on the other side of the empty chair beside Gray. Her mind still on what happened between her fight with Bjorn '_I can't let my emotions flare and force myself to make a stupid mistake like that again…'_

Gray looked over towards the empty chair "And where the hell in flame brain at anyways!"

"I'm shocked at how much you missed me Gray." Came a cool voice for behind him.

Everyone turned to see Natsu making his way to his seat at the table a collection of 'NATSU!' and 'YOURE FINNALY BACK' followed him as he took a seat beside Gray and Erza. As he turned to Erza and grabbed her hand bringing it to her mouth and kissing the back "Sorry I took so long my queen."

"Q-q-queen?" Erza stuttered as her cheeks turned bright red. The others looked on in a shocked expression as this was not something Natsu would usually do in a public setting before all. Erza looked to Natsu before a small flame caught her eyes from behind him. She looked and saw Zancrow standing to the side of the mess hall, in his hands were flames that spelled out one word. "_Remember"_

He leaned back in his chair "I actually returned earlier today and witnessed your training." He said dismissing Erza's comment. "Good work on pushing my army back, it was quite surprising to see that you have all improved so much." Natsu said in praise loud enough so that all could hear. His words making most feel better after such a rough defeat.

"Yeah it's been going a lot better now that we have so many more people." Gray said beside Natsu. All the Squad leaders nodded in confirmation to this. "And to day was the first time we actually were able to down three flame army Lieutenants! Gramps even took down Hector!" Gray said with pride evident in his voice. As a cheer roared form around them.

"Good, that's great to hear." Natsu said with a smile.

A group of people then walked forward towards the leader table and bowed as the got within a few steps. Natsu recognized all of them and smiled as he saw them all give a sign of respect towards him.

"When I heard the council and King send us more people I didn't expect you to be part of them, Lahar, Doranbolt" he nodded to the two "and the Garou knights." He said with a smile as he saw Kama, Neppa, Kamika, Uosuke, and Cosmos, who had a slight blush to her face as she looked to the side trying not to make eye contact. He couldn't help but grin at the shyness the women was showing since last time she was trying to kill him. "Seems like even the Legion Corps decided to join us." Natsu said as he then turned to see Byro, Sugarboy, Mary, Dan Straight, and Coco. "I hope all is going well."

"The biggest surprise has to be seeing you as this Natsu." Doranbolt said with a grin causing Natsu to laugh.

"Yeah that seems to be the biggest effect I have on people anymore." He said before standing "Well I'm glad you have joined us, once this is over hopefully we can go back to you chasing Fairy Tail members down the street for destroying building recklessly." He grinned as he extended his hand.

"We can only hope for that much." Doranbolt replied with a grin as he took Natsu hand.

A cheer erupted form the surrounding members as the two shook hands.

Natsu then turned his attention to all present "NOW SINCE YOU HAVE ALL IMPROVED SO MUCH AND SINCE WE HAVE GAIN MORE ALLIES TO HELP OUR CAUSE, LETS ENJOY A PARTY AND TOMOORW IS A DAY OFF FOR ALL OF YOUR HARD WORK!" Natsu yelled as everyone cheered. The doors around the now huge mess hall suddenly were thrown open as several of flame army troops walked in with barrels of alcohol on the shoulders.

"Um Natsu."

Natsu looked to his right where he heard Erza call his name.

"Shouldn't we be preparing for the war?" she asked somewhat concerned.

Natsu sat back own as many of the squad leaders looked at him wondering the same questions. He looked on to the large group of people in front of him enjoying themselves. "Two days." He said calmly. "Today they will enjoy this, tomorrow they will rest. And two days from now we will set off to destroy Tartarus for good."

He heard several pieces of silverware drop as well as a few bolt from Gajeel fall. He sighed as he expected this. No matter how much training they do he knew that when it came time they would all be scared of actually going to war.

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

Natsu jumped at Laxus's sudden outburst. Gajeel suddenly stood turning towards the large group as he suddenly yelled getting everyone's attention. "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS! WE GOT TWO DAYS TILL WE HEAD TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF TARTARUS SO DRINK UP! TOMORROWS OFF SO YOU BETTER GET THOSE GAME FACES ON YOU PUSSIES!"

A thunderous roar echoed back as a reply. "Gihe" Gajeel laughed as he turned back and started to dig into his bolts.

"Are none of scared?" Natsu asked surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about flame brain? We've been waiting for this. I got to see my strength is some real action." Gray said popping some knuckles.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at this as he looked around at everyone at the table. Their defeat today completely forgotten as the moved on to the next larger problem. He smiled as he stood. "That's good to hear, have fun tonight and tomorrow. Because in two days things are going to be getting serious." He said as he walked towards the exit.

"Hey where are you going Natsu!" Erza said as she stood also.

"I want to go check out the med center, I have to tell all of them the same thing."

"Oh... Mind if I tag along?" she asked

"Of course" Natsu said as he waited for Erza to catch up with him as the exited the mess hall and made their way to the med center whish was just a small walk away. Even form outside Natsu could hear the groans several people inside. He frowned as he felt bad for all of those who got injured again. While he did have measures to remove those who are given and death bow or mortal wound to be removed from the arena, if someone had only a small wound of broken bone they were left to continue fighting. He opened the door and walked in. he cleared his throat so that he had all present.

"All of you and rest for the rest of the today and tomorrow. We will leave to fight Tartarus in two days so get as much rest as you can."

Several 'Yes sir's' and such were given in reply by those who had enough strength to talk. Natsu looked around frowning at all the injured before a large figurer near the edge caught his attention. He began walking that way with Erza behind him.

"Is that you Bjorn?" He asked as he got closer.

The man in question looked over his shoulder to see Natsu "Ah Prince I did not expect to see you here." He said with his usual loud cheerful voice. Erza stiffened beside Natsu as she looked at the man who if it wasn't for the counter measures would've killed her, or at the least sent her to one of these very bed.

Bjorn's eyes fell on Erza and a smile lit up his face "Oh and Erza of the Red! I'm glad you are here, I was just talking to one of your warriors."

"You-"Erza began before getting cut off.

"I came to apologies for calling her weak, she is a strong women. If she was from my clan she would've made a great shield maiden." He said as he walked forward to reveal Kagura sleeping in the bed behind him. He leaned forward and whispered into Erza ear. "You also should apologize for your actions, if you would've fought instead of talked she may not have been in this state. Erza's eyes widened as she heard these words. Natsu simply look on from the side with an indifferent expression.

Bjorn then straightened back up before regaining his usual voice "HAHA but I heard they are having a party in the mess hall so I can hear the mead calling!" he said as he walked past the two and out of the med center. Erza stood still for a second before she took a few steps towards Kagura and grabbed her hand before falling into a chair. If it wasn't for his enhanced hearing Natsu wouldn't have been able to hear her repeat a steady mantra of 'I'm sorry'.

Natsu turned and walked towards the exit, giving Erza some space to grow even more as she realized her actions as squad leader effect more than just herself. As he opened the door with his mind in its own zone he failed to notice the person inferno to of him causing the two to meet in a head on collision. Natsu being the stout guy he is barely budge as he made contact, the same couldn't be said for the other participant.

"Ow dammit!"

Natsu looked down and extended a hand "AH my bad I didn't see you there Cosmos!" he said with a smile.

The pinkette looked up startled "I-I-its fine." She stuttered out taking Natsu hand. Natsu easily lifted Cosmos off the ground. She didn't expect him to do it so quickly so she tried to pull herself too much and wound up crashing back into Natsu's chest. She quickly pushed off his chest "S-sorry!"

Natsu chuckled "Man when you aren't trying to kill someone you get shy." Natsu said as Cosmos face turned red.

"I-I-it's not that." She said quietly.

"Then what is it?" Natsu asked as Cosmos jumped not expecting him to be able to hear her comment.

"W-well we've been here for a while and I…." she gulped fidgeting with her dress slightly "I've heard a lot of stories about you..." she said quietly with a blush.

Natsu laughed as he took her shin and tilted her head to face him. "Don't worry you don't have to be shy, although it is kind of cute." She smirked causing Cosmos to blush even darker. "And if you ever want to find out the truth behind those stories fill free to come visit." He said with a smirk as he stepped forward his face inches form hers.

"I-ui-i-u-id-fn-sfgpnfg-n-fdm-xv-n xc-gn-gn" Cosmos said as her mind short circuited till she coughed and regained herself. She crossed her arms and turned her head away from him "I hate playboys."

Natsu just chuckled "alright, alright, well have a good night and I'm glad you're with us now." He smiled and walked past her.

Cosmos turned and watched as he walked away. She took a few deep breaths before walking into the med center. The thoughts of checking if those stories and rumors were real floating around her mind.

Natsu yawned as he looked towards the setting sun as he made his way to his mansion. A soft rustle caught his attention from behind him. He continued his pace so not to alert his follower that he knows someone is there. '_Hmm how could this be? Is Tartarus making move? Or maybe John or whoever is behind those mysterious corpses John found.'_ He thought as he heard another rustle. He took a quick sniff of the air. He sighed as he relaxed to the familiar scent. '_Oh so I'm being hunted? Two can play at this.'_ He thought barely able to contain a grin.

He suddenly made a detour between some buildings. His ears picking up the sudden footsteps of his follower changing directions also. At first Natsu thought that the new building and markets style stalls that now littered his courtyard due to the increase of mages would be annoying, but due to this he found it all quite amusing. He made turn after turn and listened to the hurried steps of the one following him. He brushed his hand along the side of a stall, his **Flame Flicker** stamp grew on it as he quickly walked past. His stalker he could tell was having a rough time keeping up, making more noise as they hurried to keep him in eyes sight.

Natsu suddenly made a sharp turn in between two stalls, he used his **Flame Flicker **and crouched as he watched a closed person walked to where he was moments before. The figure looked around turning to find some clue as to where he had gone. Natsu slowly made his way to the figure, keeping quiet and controlling his breathing and heart rate. Something about this brought a certain thrill to him. As he approached closer the figure suddenly turned to the side and began to walk in the direction of the mansion. Natsu took this opening and broke from his cover, still moving without making a sound as he moved directly behind the figure. He opened his arms as he moved.

And in one motions he wrapped his arms around the waist of the figure lifting it in the air and spinning it around. A loud yell of surprise burst from its cloak as the hood fell back to reveal just who Natsu expect.

"AHH NATSU! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Millianna yelled as Natsu set her back down to the ground.

Natsu gave her a playful smirk "And so the cat gets caught by the mouse." He said as he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Millianna couldn't help but giggle at that "Meow" she said playfully as she put her arms around his neck. Her hand ran through the back of his hair as she looked up at him. Her chest pressed against his, her bikini style top not doing much in containing what they held as usual. "Well I was hoping I could follow you till you got to your room and then id pounce there." She said playfully as she bit her lip.

"Oh so someone has been really waiting till I returned it seems." Natsu said with a smirk before leaning in and capturing her lips. Millianna tilted her head to deepen the kiss, a soft purr coming from her throat causing Natsu to smile during the kiss.

As the two parted Millianna looked up at Natsu with a small pout "Get back? I've been waiting since that day at the train station." She then moved closer to Natsu pushing her body flush with his "You got to take responsibility if you do stuff like that. And I told you I wanted to show you what kind of animal I am." She said leaning up and stealing his lips again, pushing her tongue between his teeth. She moaned slightly as she felt him suck on her tongue slightly.

"How about we take this somewhere more private so you can show me?" he said pulling away. She gave a quick nod as the two were instantly engulfed in flames. Millianna yelped in surprise till she looked around and saw that the seemed to be in Natsu's bed room.

[Lemon start]

"How-"

Her question however was cut short as Natsu captured her lips and pushed her down on the bed gently. Millianna quickly forgot her question as she succumb to Natsu's dominance. She moaned as Natsu deepened the kiss, her hands moving to the back of his head where she tugged on his hair. She wrapped on leg around his torso and felt his body shift lower onto hers. She gasped as she felt something hard brush against her ever now sensitive womanhood.

'NNgh Natsu" she said breathlessly as he moved from her mouth to her neck. One of his hands moved along her leg, small flames dancing along his fingertips, moving farther up her thigh and grabbing her ass. She let out another moan as the sensations were overloading her mind. His other hand moved along her toned stomach. He moved his thumb along her slightly defined abs, feeling her soft skin under his palms. He then moved his hand farther up her body and pushing it beneath her he bikini top and cupping her breast. Another moan erupted form Millianna as she squirmed under him, grinding against him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love how you dress." He whispered into her ear in a husky tone. Millianna responded with only a few pants. "It just makes everything so much." He pushed his groin down on her roughly causing her to moan "easier."

"MMM Natsu…" she moaned as she began to grind against his crotch in a steady rhythm. Her hands drifted to the hem of his shirt, she slid them under it as she moved them up along his abs. she tugged the shirt in annoyance as it was simply in the way of her enjoyment.

Natsu smirked as he noticed this and sat up to remove his shirt. After they separated Millianna figured this may be the only time that they would have the opportunity to remove any unwanted material quickly shed her cloak and cast it to the side as she moved her hand to her back to undo her top she was stopped as Natsu pushed her back down onto the bed. She let out a surprised yelp which quickly turned into a giggle as Natsu hovered over her.

Natsu grinned as he lowered himself slowly and took her lips again. Instead of last time he moved slower. Enjoying her taste and feel as he moved her hands along his abs and chest. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as she gladly accepted it. He pushed more of his weight down, pushing her farther into the bed.

Then surprisingly Natsu felt Millianna flip them over with her winding up on top. She looked down biting her lip as Natsu look up surprised. She then moved her hand to Natsu pants and stated to unbuckle them. "Sorry Natsu, I've just been waiting for us to get to this point. I'm not the person to go slow anyways." She winked.

Natsu just smirked before leaning up and crushing his lips to hers. "That's makes two of us." He whispered into her ear causing her body to shiver. He put his hand back on her ass and squeezed it, getting a soft moan in response. He then pushed me top up revealing her large chest. He grab onto one and started to massage the flesh, getting a continuous stream of moans from the woman. He then moved down and ran his canines against the other. Running his tongue against her nipple as he gently moved his canines against the soft skin.

Millianna moaned again as she pushed his head into her chest more. Her other hand finishing getting his pants undone. She reached and felt his warm hard member in her hand. She squeezed it gently getting a growl form Natsu. She purred at that "Well aren't we just a pair of animals Natsu." She said in a teasing voice. She put her hands on Natsu's chest pushing him back down against the bed. She bit her lip again as she shimmied his pants down farther. His hard cock standing tall as his jeans and boxers were pulled to his thighs.

Millianna then moved to where was straddling him, she stood up on her knees as she moved her bikini bottoms to the side to show Natsu he soaked and swollen womanhood. She put a hand on Natsu's stomach for balance as she grabbed his cock and lined it up. She looked up and stared Natsu in the eyes as she slowly lowered herself down on him. Her eyes widening as she guided Natsu into her. Her eye rolled as she continued to sink his cock farther into her "OHHH Natsuuu… you're so...uh….. big." She said catching her breath as she her pelvis finally met his.

She took a few deep breaths as she got used to Natsu's size. He head snapped up when she felt Natsu's hands grab her waist. She looked into his eyes with lust filled eyes. Natsu grinned as he grinded slightly. Getting a sharp gasp form Millianna as she put both hands on Natsu's shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin. She looked back down at Natsu as she started to ride him. Moving her hip in a circle as she felt his hard cock move around her tight snatch. The both groaned in pleasure at her movements.

"Damn Millianna you're so damn tight." Natsu said as squeezed her ass roughly as he pushed himself farther into her.

"It's not mmmmhmhmh your just so nnnuuhhhh big..." Millianna said between moans and pants. After a few seconds of getting used to his size she put both hand on his stomach and then began to move her hips faster as she rode Natsu harder. Rotating her hips quickly as she could while also lifting her ass up and slamming it back down on to him. His cock kept filling up her tight pussy as she kept getting wetter and wetter. The dull slaps of skin on skin slowly began to turn to wet smacks as Millianna continued to moan out Natsu's name.

Natsu finally decided that he need more grabbed her hips and lifted her till only his head was in and slammed her back down. Millianna couldn't hold her head up anymore and it fell into Natsu's neck as she nibbled on his ear. She bucked her hips as Natsu continued to pound into her. She bradded his shoulders trying to contain herself as she moaned, her finger squeezing him as she left a few scratches on his back.

"Oh Natsu harder please." She moaned.

And with that Natsu flipped them back over so he was on top. Millianna quickly wrapped her legs around Natsu as to not lose connection with him. Natsu put his hands on either side of Millianna for support as he began to pound into her.

Out of reflex and the need to hold onto something Millianna grabbed onto Natsu's back leaving him with a few more souvenirs for the night. Her head snapped back as she let out more moans.

"Right there Natsu! Uhhhhhh More Please Right there mmmmmmmmhhhhhhh!"

Millianna started to lose control of her legs as they loosened form around Natsu's waist. This only allowed him to draw out of her more before pounding back into her. Her eyes rolled as she felt her orgasm starting to build in the pool of her stomach.

"I'm almost there Natsu!" he yelled between moans, the caused Natsu to only pound into her snatch that much harder.

In an instant Millianna let out her loudest moan as she climaxed, her cum coating Natsu's cock and spilling down her thighs. Her mind instantly became a foggy cloud of pleasure as her legs shook slightly from the power of her orgasm. She was barely aware of the fact the Natsu had yet to even slow down. As she started to drop from her high she felt him continue to pound away into her, she try to say something but all words were drowned out by moans of pleasure as she was super sensitive after her climax and Natsu didn't skip a beat.

Suddenly she felt Natsu pull out, she looked down trying to figure out what was happening through clouded eyes. Before she knew it her face was in a pillow and her ass was ticking in the air. She knew her bottoms were missing but she couldn't remember the being taken off. Before she could think of anything else however her eyes winded as she felt the very familiar sensation of Natsu entering into her yet again. Her final thought being the ironic fact that she was going to have sex doggy style.

Natsu looked down at the moan mess of Millianna under him as he pounded away at her from behind. Her ass slapping against his pelvis as he felt her walls clench up once again. She let out another loud moan singling another climax as she coated his cock with a fresh layer of cum. He could feel his own climax approaching. He continued to pound his way inside, feeling her still tight snatch squeeze down on him. Her pants and moans were like music to his ears as he continued.

Then suddenly an idea popped into his head and he suddenly smack Millianna on the ass. She let out a small whimper the sounded more like a moan. Natsu smirked as her rubbed her ass where he smacked. He continued to drive into her, he felt his climax coming.

"Millianna I'm gonna cum!" he said breathlessly as sweat covered his face, making his hair stick to his forehead.

"Mmmmmhhh please…. Ugh so good…" she moaned as Natsu suddenly pushed into her harder before. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt Natsu fill her up. Natsu groaned as small circles filled his vision.

[Lemon end]

They both sat there for a few seconds before Natsu pulled out and laid beside Millianna. Millianna finally came down form her high and looked at Natsu before climbing on top of him. She looked down in his eyes and he looked back. She smiled down at him and he wrapped his arms around her and gave her his own toothy smile causing her to let out a small giggle.

He raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" he asked with a curious look.

Millianna bit her lip as she put both hands on Natsu's neck, her fingers moving through the tuffs of hair at the back. "It just how things have changed and yet sometimes you still act like the Natsu for before." She said with a small smile.

"Really? I don't know if we would've have done that if I continued to act like how I used to." He said jokingly.

Millianna just shrugged "who knows." She answered playfully before resting her head on his chest.

"Maybe if I tried to trade you Happy you might have."Natsu laughed as well as Millianna.

"If you would give me a kitty every time then the answer would've definitely been yes." Shea said as she started to situate herself on top of Natsu more, getting comfortable in his natural warmth. "But I also wouldn't have minded it you just acted yourself either." She said causing Natsu to lean forward and look down at her head on his chest.

"What does that mean?"

Millianna turned her head to face his "It means you were always nice and kind, not to mention kind of different. But that's what made you Natsu. I'm really glad that even though you turned out to be the Prince of Fire or whatever you still act like Natsu." She smiled as she rested her head back down onto his chest. "You're just not as stupid now hehe." She laughed as she started to purr and slowly drift into sleep.

Natsu looked up at the ceiling thinking of what she said. He raised his arm coating it with a dull fire so as to not wake Millianna. He noticed it earlier but now he looked at it with more attention. A small black flame was beside his normal red and orange.

He sighed as he lowered his hand and looked down at Millianna before wrapping his arms around her and felt her snuggle up into his warmth. '_Everything I do is to protect all of you. I just hope I don't become a monster you all hate in order to do that.´ _Natsu thought as he pushed his face into Millianna's hair.

"Natsu."

Natsu looked down to see Millianna looking back up at him "Sorry I woke you." He said quietly.

"Its fine, I want to say something though."

"Hmm?" he hummed for her to continue.

"We aren't weak." Natsu's eyes snapped open as he looked down at Millianna who was giving him a small smile. "I know you worry about us a lot, but you don't have to. Oh and Natsu..."

"Yeah?" he asked.

She quickly moved up and gave him a quick kiss, "I love you." She said as she went back to her position.

Natsu grinned "I love you to Millianna." He said bending forward and kissing her forehead before nuzzling back into her hair. With that the two fell into sleep in each other's arms.

/

**Alright that's that, I know the Lemon wasn't too great but I just got tired of this chapter not being done and I wanted to get it out there as soon as I could. **

**So I got some names for some of Natsu's generals but if someone has an OC they want to throw my way ill consider using it, but If they are anywhere to as close in power as Natsu they won't be used.**

**Also even if you don't want to review just type something, I REALLY want over 100 reviews haha. But also review for any questions, comments, or any criticism. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I tried my hand at other stories but I can't help but enjoy typing this one the most, even with the spelling errors that I only catch after I post it…**

**I originally planned to use this chapter as Natsu and the army moving out to confront Tartarus but I decided that a few things need to happen before then. So this is all of the day off with the last of the fluff and some key plot points before the real action starts to take place.**

**Anyways here the next chapter and I don't own fairy Tail. If I did… well you can read about what would happen. **

**/**

Calm before the storm

Natsu's eyes shot open as the first rays of sunlight lit up his master bedroom. He turned his head towards the open window and groaned at the fact he had forgotten to close it the night before. He turned his head again and squinted as the sunlight reflected off of one of the assorted gold trinkets that decorated his room and shined directly into his eyes. With a small growl he shot a small ball of fire out of his hand at the window, slamming it shut. '_Stupid sun…' _he thought bitterly as he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep '_I get one day off finally and I get woken up early by the damn sun!'_

"Mmmm Natsu of course I love the kitty, but how about you play with my kitty instead hehe."

Natsu opened his eyes once again as he looked down and saw Millianna nuzzling into his chest, her cheeks had a pink tint as Natsu figured she was enjoying her little stay in the lucid dream. Natsu took a deep breath as he closed his eyes once again and brought Millianna closer to him. He took in her sweet scent and couldn't help but notice that at some point throughout the night she must've lost the rest of her clothes.

"That's means whatever you want it to mean little dragon."

For a third time in five minutes Natsu's eyes snapped open. "Little?" he couldn't help but say in an offended and disgusted tone as he looked down at the sleeping woman.

"Hehe well I guess you're a BIG dragon." Millianna said in the same sleepy voice as she roamed around in her dreams.

'_Damn straight.'_ Natsu thought as he grew a large smile. He looked down once again and saw Millianna biting her lip. Her hand started to move on its own as she dragged her nails along Natsu's abs. '_Well this is new.´_ Natsu smirked.

"You made me wait so long you naughty dragon." Millianna said with a shaky breath.

Natsu held a smile as Millianna seemed to be enjoying the Natsu in her dream world while laying on the Natsu in the real world. '_I guess it was a little rude to make her wait.' _His mind then drifted to the night before activities '_I really should have done that earlier. Maybe I'll give her a little treat.' _ He smirked as he slowly removed Millianna from on top of him. He then ducked under the covers. The last thing Millianna remembered of her dreams was the really vivid feeling of Natsu's hot breath along her thighs.

/meanwhile outside

"Zancrow! Do you know where Natsu is?" Came the voice of the one and only Erza Scarlet as she walked towards the ex-dark mage. She wore her normal thigh high black boots and blue skirt, the only thing different about her appearance was the missing breast plate which revealed her tight white blouse that barely contained her figure.

Zancrow looked up as Erza approached "The prince is currently preoccupied at the moment." He stated plainly "And before you ask no I can't take you there, I have to wait out here till a certain important someone gets here." He said with a yawn as he sat outside of the gate that separated the mansion from the form the wizard barracks and other part of the compound. He leaned back on the log he was sitting on and rested his back against the marble wall of the gate house.

Erza glared at the god slayer still not totally convinced on what to think of him "Considering the fact that I will soon become his." Her face turned a light shade of pink as she flushed with a small amount of embarrassment "W-wife. I think I have the right to be guided to him whether he is preoccupied or not."

Zancrow turned a bored gaze to Erza as he let out a yawn "You do realize there is a room dedicated to you in the mansion right? You don't have to sleep with Natsu to enter it."

"D-Don't change the subject!" Erza stuttered as her face flushed. She crossed her arms and stood straight to try to reclaim some sense of pride. "Is there really a room for me?" she asked curiously but not facing the man.

"Yupp it even has a fully stocked strawberry cheese cake freezer." Zancrow grinned. He then put his hand up as he started to count on his fingers "Mira, Ultear, Meredy, and Cana have already moved into their rooms I think."

Erza tensed as she heard this but fought to keep herself under control. "I-I see. I will have to thank Natsu for his thoughtfulness."

"Well his room is right next door to yours. Just do everyone a favor and keep your 'thanks' to a mild roar. There was a noise complaint last time." Zancrow jabbed while digging a finger into his ear.

Erza face turned crimson "W-WHA-WHAT I-I-I-I-I THAT-"

"Oh and if the Prince wasn't who he is he probably would've had to get stiches because of those bites. Calm yourself down a little, Mrs. Vampire." Zancrow said with a smirk as he poked at the women even more. His smirk faltered slightly however as he found a sword resting against his neck.

"TELL ANYONE AND I'LL CASTRATE YOU ON THE SPOT!" Erza yelled as she let out a demonic aura, or at least tried to while her face had turned a vibrant red.

"So is this a bad time?" a voice called to the side catching both of their attention. A tall hooded figure wearing a brown cloak walked up to the gate house. As he got closer he pushed his cloak's hood down revealing a familiar head of brown hair and hazel eyes.

Zancrow lit up with a smile "Not at all John! You're just the man I was waiting for! The Prince is kinda preoccupied for now but I can still take you to him if you'd like."

John let out a sigh "Isn't he always preoccupied?" John smirked, "might as well get this over with." With that Zancrow casually batted away Erza's sword and stood.

"Right this way Prince of Earth." He bowed politely before turning and passing under the arch of the gatehouse.

John started to follow suit "Lead the way commander."

"W-wait!"

Both men stopped and turned back to Erza. "Yes? It's not polite to keep a Prince waiting, or in this situation both of the Princes." Zancrow stated while giving Erza an indifferent glance.

"Can you take me to Natsu as well?" Erza asked while turning away in minor embarrassment.

"Oh are you one of his wives?" John said raising and eyebrow "I'm not surprised he found a beauty such as yourself."

"W-w-well I-"

"Yeah she is." Zancrow cut her off in an annoyed tone. "Stop being so damned embarrassed about it, you're with one of the strongest beings on this world most women would kill to be in that position." Erza simply stared back shocked at Zancrow's outburst.

"If that's all it takes maybe I'll look for a women to settle down with." John chuckled as he watched the scene.

"And you have yet to do anything with the problem I discussed with you and the rest of the women have you?" Zancrow glared ignoring John's comment "the Prince is guided by emotion and his nature. You have to do something to guild him and you are the only ones who can, otherwise we're all going to be part of a real shit show."

"I-I…" Erza looked down in guilt.

"Oh so is Natsu planning on stabbing me in the back then?" John asked with in a dark tone releasing a powerful aura. The other two snapped their heads towards John in fear. Zancrow and Erza started to stumble on words trying to come up with an excuse but stopped as the heard an unexpected sound.

"Hahaha he never changes no matter what time we're in does he!" John Laughed as he turned "Very well let's get this over with. There's no need to start another cold war while we have a common enemy."

Erza looked at Zancrow as they both breathed out a sigh of relief as John dissipated his deathly aura "Another cold war?"

Zancrow only shrugged "Who knows, they both have been around since the beginning of time so that could mean anything. However it doesn't sound like it's in our best interest." He turned and started walking towards the mansion again. With John following behind a few steps and Erza following a few steps behind him.

"The Prince has been awaiting your decision on whether or not to help in the upcoming war against Tartarus. When we heard that you would be sending your reply soon we weren't expecting you yourself to personally show up." Zancrow said as the trio made it into the front door and headed towards the stairs.

"Well I wanted to make myself as clear as possible in my decision so naturally I came myself." John stated simply "Also there are only so many rare occasions when Natsu and I can meet when we aren't fully armored and fighting an enemy or in many cases each other."

"Why is that?" Erza asked form behind.

"Why is what?" John said over his shoulder.

"Why do you both fight? I haven't seen you but once before but at that time you and Natsu seemed more like friends. Also whenever Natsu speaks of you he talks of you in the highest regards. Yet you talk as if your relationship is always bloody and full of fighting."

John was quite as he listened for Erza to finish "What's your name?" he asked catching Erza of guard.

"Erza, Erza Scarlet."

John sighed "Well, Erza Scarlet, I'm sure you already know what the fire that makes up Natsu represents correct?"

Erza thought for a second before responding "He told me once that it represent drive and passion." Her cheeks blushed slightly "and love."

"Haha correct, mostly anyways." John laughed "But it also represents the extreme form of freedom. Have you ever tried to control a flame? Have you ever tried to bend the flames in to another shape? Fire has no order, no laws, it cares not for other things but only enjoys its freedom to burn all around it. That is Natsu. He is as free-spirited and wild as you can be." He paused before lifting a fist "Meanwhile I am earth, I am rock. I have laws and truths that are literally set in stone. While Natsu is the climax of freedom I am the climax of order and law." He stopped and looked back to Erza "Our elements may not clash but the principles that we stand behind couldn't be farther apart."

Erza didn't know what to say to that and was saved as Zancrow suddenly spoke up "The Prince is right in here." He said as the trio stopped in front of a very familiar set of solid wooden doors. "If you will wait for a few seconds I wi-"

"OH GOD NATSUUUUUUU! NGHHH! OHHHH YOU'RE SO GOOD AT THAT!"

Zancrow's and Erza's jaw dropped as they heard the deep moan and scream erupt form behind the door. They looked towards each other with wide eyes before both turned to John.

"Oh and one time he slept with my daughter in my own home." John said looking towards Erza "that started the Trojan War." He then threw on a smug smile "Kicked his ass for that." He walked forward "Well time to introduce myself."

Zancrow and Erza's eyes widened again as they saw John lift a foot and before they could stop him John slammed it against the hard wood and blew the door open.

Millianna's eyes snapped open at the crash as she sat up and saw some tall cloaked man standing at the door way with Zancrow and Erza holding on to each of his arms. She then did the only thing a respectable women would do in such a situation. Screamed.

"AHHHHH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Millianna screeched as she quickly grabbed the sheets and brought them up to try and cover her exposed modesty.

"Yo" John said as he casually waved a hand.

"MILLIANNA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Erza yelled as she walked in front of John fuming.

"I-I-I-I was with Natsu and-" Millianna shrank back before a thought hit her "WAIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU CAN'T JUST BUST IN HERE LIKE THAT!" she yelled at Erza.

"YOU CAN'T JUST BE IN NATSU'S ROOM LIKE THIS! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME IN PLEASURING YOURSELF IN ANOTHER PERSONS ROOM?" Erza yelled reequipping a sword.

"WHAT!? I'M NOT LIKE THA-"Millianna yelled back to defend herself but was cut off.

"REALLY JOHN, REALLY? It was such a great morning too." came the sound of Natsu as Erza looked around trying to find the source. She then noticed as the sheets that covered Millianna's lower body moved. The covers were thrown over to reveal Natsu. He sat up, the covers still covering his lower body as well as Millianna's. "You ruin all the fun." Natsu said as he stretched.

"N-Natsu!" Erza stuttered as she looked at the mostly naked and exposed form of her lover.

"Erza, I told you before you shouldn't get jealous." Natsu said turning towards the red head who put her head down and mumbled something along the lines of 'I know' and 'hit me later'.

"N-Natsu..."

Natsu turned around and faced Millianna who was holding the sheets even closer to her "Why is that guy looking at me like that?"

Natsu followed her gaze toward John who had his eyes squinted as if studying her. He let out a sigh "John her name is Millianna and I promise she isn't your daughter or anything. So stop creeping her out."

John only shrugged "Better not be, I already heard you're wanting to take me out later. If you we're sleeping with one of my decedents without getting my blessing id have to skin you alive before we even started a war."

Natsu shot a glare to Zancrow and Erza "Have you now?" the two both bowed their heads in guilt and sent an apology. "Well that's expected with that stupid power of yours." He said as he stood and used his flame reequip to dress himself in a casual pair of shorts and a red shirt. He turned to the other two "Zancrow you're dismissed." Zancrow only bowed before he exited the room. "And you can do what you want Erza, your room is next door if you finally wish to leave the barracks." He turned to Millianna "and your room is ready down the hall just ask a soldier if you need directions." He then walked to the door "Well let's take a walk John." With that the two left the room and closed the door behind them.

The two women sat in the room as silence took over. Erza turned and looked over at Millianna "So, as soon as I turn my back you slide in huh?" she said crossing her arms.

Millianna just looked back before a blush dusted her cheeks "It more like Natsu did the sliding in hehe." She jumped as she suddenly felt the bed bounce and looked to see Erza in her face with a matching blush.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" Erza asked shamelessly before adding "Since you know we're both with him it's only right to talk and figure out what the best way to please him."

Millianna just giggled as she patted Erza's head "hehe you're a pervert aren't you Erza?" to with Erza only turned red and lowered her head "Alright well first we-"

/With Natsu and John

"You have the making of a city here it seems." John stated as he and Natsu walked through the many stalls that now dotted the courtyard and surrounding outer wall. Merchants were selling good to travelers and some members of the wizard army. Children of the merchants were running through the pathways playing games and filling the air with light laughter.

"I city I didn't plan on creating though." Natsu sighed then turned back to John "It's kinda rude to use that power of yours on my wife and general. You should've known that I would plan to take you out eventually anyways."

John chuckled at that "Well in truth I didn't use my power, they were having a quarrel and let it slip while I was nearby." He changed his face to a more serious one "They seem to be worried about you Natsu."

Natsu sighed "aren't they always?"

John only nodded "true."

"So what brings you all the way out here, I don't think you came here just to reminisce? Or did you come just to ruin my morning?" Natsu joked.

"Nah, I've come to tell you that I myself will aid you in the fight against Tartarus. It will be a good time to stretch my legs, as well as see if anyone in the wizard army has the potential of joining my own personal army." John said as he and Natsu exited the gate house and walked towards the outer part of encampment. Some people were even starting to build small homes and such along the road side.

"Fair enough, there are many in the wizard army I would also like to add to my own personal one. Well I won't say that we don't need your help. I appreciate all the help that I get to save these people and their world." Natsu said as the reached the end of the road. He took a right and started to head up the side of a cliff that overlooked the encampment.

"Interesting, I don't believe I've ever heard you say those words before." John said as he followed Natsu farther upwards, curious as to where exactly they were heading.

"Sometimes things change us, even when we don't want them too." was the only reply.

"Aye, sometimes they do."

After that the two continued in silence as they ascended the cliff. In less than two hours the duo had scaled the rock face and now sat perched on the summit, they looked down at the mansion that was Natsu's home. The mountains encircled the small valley, a break in the mountain lead to the ocean where you could see the still bright city of Magnolia in the distance. On the other side of the valley you could see the massive arena that was used for the training of the wizard army. The sun almost to its peak enlightened the entire area as the two watched the ant sized people go about their own business.

"Some things never change though do they." John said in more of a statement then a question.

"No, they do but you just never notice it because it happens so slowly." Natsu responded as was able to see a certain purple and pink haired women walking in the market below. His dragon senses increasing his eye sight to be able to allow him to easily identify the two as Ultear and Meredy. "It's only when you step back do you understand how far things have changed. People aren't as weak as they once were." His mind drifted back to Millianna's words from the night before.

John gave a snort "What the hell happened to you?" he laughed catching Natsu off guard.

Natsu looked to John for a second before joining in with his laughter "Who knows. These people are different than any other."

John nodded "I'll agree with you on that. Unlike in the past they don't just kneel down to the powerful." He lifted one of the rocks to his side and held it before him catching Natsu's attention. "They stand up for what they deem worthy yet they don't disregard their morals to achieve their goals. They crush all that are in their way just to do what they believe is right." He then crushed the rock as the dust filtered through his fingers and blew away in as a gentle breeze ran along the mountain side.

Natsu suddenly held his hand out in front of him and watched as it was engulfed in flame. John looked over at the burning limb.

"I never thought I'd see the day that your fire started to blacken." John said, his tone almost sounded said.

"I think some of my personal army may have noticed along with a few of my wives. Though I don't think they quite understand the meaning behind it." Natsu sighed.

"Well how would they? We are on a completely different level then they are." John pointed down to the expanding town "Compared to them we are Gods inhabiting human bodies. We've been around since the beginning, it's only natural that everything we do is over their heads and realm of understanding. I mean we are only running on what? Five percent of our total power? There is no way they could even start to understand what we know."

Natsu let out another sigh as he extinguished his flame. "I thought about telling them of the past."

John turned his head back to Natsu "It won't help them, and even if you did tell them they wouldn't believe It." he turned back to the town "Why tell them of the past, of the wars and death, of the final battle that shook the Earth to its core? They don't need to know how magic came to be, they just need to live a better life than those before them."

"And what happens when more people like Tartarus come? Who will save them then?" Natsu turned to John. "Who will save them when someone shakes their world, what do they do as they watch the pillars of their life fall and crush them under the weight of those who abuse their powers?"

"Calm down there Natsu, if we keep talking like this we might start actually becoming friends. If that happens how will you kill me then?" John said light heartedly.

Natsu sighed "Oh how I wish we could be friends."

"We've bled together and fought together. But in the end we are who we are. Let's just postpone our last battle until the time is right." John then started to dig into his cloak "But for now let's enjoy the peace while we have It." he smiled as he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of clear liquid. He poured some in each glass and handed one to Natsu. He raised his glass towards Natsu "To the times when opposites can sit peacefully and enjoy a nice drink."

Natsu grinned as he extended his own drink "To damning nature and blazing our own path."

The two hit their drinks together before downing the contents. "You and your damn vodka." Natsu coughed as the liquid went down his throat making John laugh. After they were done they set the glasses back down and continued to watch the town below.

"You know sometimes I wonder if it would've been better if we went out like the other two." Natsu suddenly said.

"Talk like that and I'll throw you off this cliff right now and won't have to worry about you later on."

The two laughed again before Natsu spoke up "They are a lot stronger now though." He pointed to his mansion that was bristling with people. "They don't need our guidance like they did in the past. When we decided that this time we would hold back it proved that."

"They really have had an effect on you haven't they?" John said surprised.

Natsu could only nod "They fight against people much stronger than they are and don't even flinch. It's inspiring."

John raised an eyebrow "What are you getting at?"

"I think…" he turned his head to face John "I think I'm going to fight something a lot stronger than me too."

"And what is that?" John questioned, a smirk appearing.

"I'm going to fight our nature, I'm not going to kill you any time soon. Instead of the elements fighting each other let's try to work together. Let's learn from our creations and build a better world instead of tearing it apart because of our differences. We know when we clash we only cause pain and destruction. Yet when we combine together we were able to create life itself. It's fighting our natural feeling of differences with each other that led us to create humans in the first place. Imagine what we could do if we weren't trying to kill each other every time we meet. We need to learn from our creations and work together in order to build a world that is covered with streets full of merchants and full of children's laughter." Natsu finished as the two sat in silence.

"Damn that's some deep shit." John said breaking the silence "I need another drink after that."

"That's all you have to say?!" Natsu yelled as he threw a rock at John who downed another glass of vodka.

"Well it took you long enough to man up." John said as he stood "You always talk about blazing your own path and what not but you never did anything." He turned with a smile and extended his hand "So how about me and you go kick some ass together. We can focus on building a better world after we do what we have to do. We got a war to wage tomorrow right?"

Natsu looked at the hand for a second before grabbing it "And many more after that."

/Meanwhile in the courtyard

"Oh just put your big girl panties on and go to him already."

"B-b-but what if he says no!? What do I do then!?"

'_What do I have to say to her?' _ Ultear sighed as she and Meredy walked along the busy stalls looking for some ingredients to make some supper for the two of them. "Why would he say no Meredy? And I don't doubt he can see how you use sensory link on every women that enter his room." She shot a glare behind her to the furiously blushing pinkette.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Meredy said diverting her gaze to a very interesting rock on the road.

"Meredy." Ultear stopped and glared at her adopted daughter "I walked in there two days ago to grab an earring that I left in there. Natsu wasn't even back yet and I saw the link on my arm."

Meredy jumped before turning around hiding her face "I-I-I would never!"

"OH come on Meredy no one likes a liar-"

"THE DAMN LIAR IS NATSU!" came a raging roar catching both women off guard as they looked to the source of the voice. They both screamed and hugged each other as they saw the glare that the resident drunk Cana was directing towards both of the women.

"THAT DAMN BASTARD TOLD ME ALCOHOL DIMS FLAMES SO I COULDN'T SEE HIM!" her eye twitched as Ultear and Meredy suddenly took notice of her appearance. They both wouldn't have been surprised if Cana suddenly told them a about her trek through the woods and how she survived in the wild for a week.

"W-What happened to you Cana!?" Ultear and Meredy suddenly asked worried for their friend.

Cana's head snapped to the two as she grabbed both of them and lifted them off their feet "I haven't had a drop in TWO MONTHS!" she screamed with such power the two women in her grip shrank in fear. "Then, then I thought about what Natsu said right?" she said as her eyes started to twitch again.

Meredy wrapped her arms around her adoptive mother "Ul she's starting to scare me." She whispered. Ultear only nodded and held Meredy closer.

"So I went and pour some alcohol on some fire right. GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" Cana yelled causing the two to shake in fear. "THE FIRE GOT BIGGER! NATSU IS FULL OF SHIT! ILL NEVER FORGIVE THAT BASTARD!"

"You'll never forgive me huh?" came a calm familiar voice form behind Cana.

Cana was in front of Natsu in an instant "YOU AR-"

However she wasn't expecting for Natsu to grab the side of her face and full her into a long deep kiss. Natsu used the flames along his hands to stir the flames inside the women. Her eyes which only seconds ago were full of hate were suddenly half closed as pure lust and enjoyment as her senses were overloaded with pleasure. Natsu tilted his head as he licked along Cana's bottom lip. She gladly let his tongue slip between her teeth as her senses once again skyrocketed. Her mind was becoming a fuzzy mess of pleasure and ecstasy.

John only shook his head beside Natsu as he watched what was going on. He noticed Cana's eyes start to roll back slightly. He coughed to clear his throat as he deepened his voice "FINISH HER!" he said and couldn't hold back a smile.

Cana could barely here the echo of another voice before Natsu pulled her flush against his body, due to her clothing not covering he midsection Natsu's flames quickly spread across all of her body. Her eyes rolled back in her head as heard Natsu saying "Alcohol dulls the senses, come see me in another month. This is just a taste."

"Uh huh." Were the only sounds out of Cana's mouth as she fell backwards and fainted with a large smile across her face.

"Fatality." John said as he chuckled and was joined by Natsu.

Ultear only sighed as she was sure that her life flashed before her eyes when Cana acted like she was about to kill her and Meredy. '_Meredy!' _ Ultear thought in a panic as her motherly instinct took over "Meredy we're safe Natsu save- MEREDY!" Ultear yelled as she looked at Meredy's lifeless eyes and limp figure in her arms. "MEREDY WHAT HAPPE-"Ultear yelled before she noticed a very important thing that she missed. On Meredy's are was the pink glow of her **Sensory link. **Ultear's face went from worried mother to are-you-fucking-serious-right-now in a heartbeat as she stood and dropped Meredy into a pile on the ground. "You just couldn't leave a single opportunity fly by you could you." Ultear scolded the passed out teen.

"Is she alright?" Came the voice of Natsu as she walked towards the two, Cana was carelessly slung over his shoulder.

"She's as alright as the one on your shoulder." Ultear said pointing to Cana who still had swirls for eyes.

Natsu let out a sigh "She doesn't let a single moment go by if she can use her **Sensory Link** can she?" Natsu shook his head "I don't even know how she knew when to put one on Millianna last night."

"I told her just to confront you but she's too shy." Ultear shook her head before something that Natsu said clicked in her mind. "WAIT MILLIANNA WAS WITH YOU LAST NIGHT! WHEN IS MY SECOND TURN?" Ultear yelled.

Natsu just turned to John disregarding Ultear's outburst. "Here you go." He said tossing Cana's body to John who caught her bridal style and looked at Natsu confused.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he ask with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu just turned away ignoring John's question also. He bent down and slung Meredy over his shoulder. "Ultear go with John to put Cana back to bed. Then make him feel comfortable." He said not really caring how he sounded. As he started to walk towards the mansion with Meredy.

"MAKE HIM FEEL COMFORTABLE!" Ultear yelled with a blush.

"Yeah go give him a tour around camp or something. That or get one of the other girls to do it." he stopped and turned around giving her a sexy smirk, his eyes having that look that made her heart skip a beat "I'll be a little preoccupied." He winked as he gripped one of Meredy's legs that hung over his shoulder, getting a soft moan from the girl. He then turned around and continued walking as if nothing happened.

Ultear watched as her daughter was taken off to be with the same man Ultear had fallen for. She didn't know whether to be happy or jealous of the fact that Meredy was going with Natsu. Half of her thought it was about time but the other half of her wanted to tackle Natsu and throw Meredy into John's arms and run off to Natsu's room with him.

"So… where is her room?" John asked breaking Ultear from her internal debate.

Ultear looked back to John and nearly fell over. Her face flushed red as she pointed to John "W-w-w-why are you half naked!?" she screamed. Then her embarrassment turned to anger "AND I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND BUT YOU WILL LEAVE HER ROOM AS SOON AS YOU DROP HER OFF!"

John tilted her head "What are you talking about?" he asked before looking down and realizing where the misunderstanding could occur "Oh I just gave her my cloak since it's starting to get late and Natsu wouldn't be too happy if one of his wives got sick while in my care." He laughed "I don't plan on doing anything."

Ultear continued to look at John deciding whether she could trust him or not. However she found out that it is extremely hard to think straight when a tall ripped guy with bulging muscles was showing of his bo- Ultear slapped her check '_NO I HAVE NATSU NONE OF THAT!'_

"Alright but just who the hell are you anyways?" she decided to ask as she didn't recognize the man. However if Natsu was with him he could be trusted.

"Oh sorry I guess I forgot to introduce myself." He smiled as he realized the woman in front of him wasn't there when he made his appearance in the guild "I'm John, the Prince of Earth. I guess you could say I'm Natsu's cousin." He grinned.

"N-Natsu's cousin!" Ultear yelled shocked.

John's smile dropped "Usually more people are surprised about the Prince of Earth part." He shrugged "But whatever let's just go put this girl to bed." He said walking past a still shocked Ultear. He turned "So can you give me some directions or do I need to tell Natsu you wouldn't help me?" he asked as Ultear suddenly just jumped into action as he expected.

The two arrived at Cana's room in the mansion in the matter of moments. As John closed the door behind him after putting the women to bed. He turned to Ultear "Thanks for giving me directions, it would've took me a while to figure out what room was hers." John smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

Ultear couldn't stop the blush that coated her cheeks. Since he was no longer holding Cana she was able to get a full view of the shirtless man before her. He was a bit taller than Natsu, but unlike Natsu his muscles were much larger where Natsu's are defined. She could tell just by looking that the two must have vastly different fighting styles. Where Natsu would rush in he would be able to easily maneuver around his opponents. John she could tell was more of the guy who would simply run through his opponents without breaking a stride. There were several scars the decorated the front of his body that testified to her theory. Most notable was as scar that was roughly five inches long that went along his abs and moved over each of his large muscles.

'_STOP DOING THAT!'_ Ultear screamed at herself internally before looking back to John who was just smiling '_That's definitely Natsu's cousin though. If anything his body is a dead giveaway.'_ A thought suddenly pooped up in her mind. "Oh by the way does Natsu have any other cousins?" she asked curious about Natsu's past.

John's smiled faded "Well we had two more who were girls." He said in a sad tone.

"Oh what happened to them?" Ultear asked curious.

"We killed them." John said with an emotionless face, catching Ultear off guard.

"W-what do yo-"

"Natsu incinerated one and I ground the other into nothingness." John continued as his eyes hazed over at the memory.

"Uh…" was all Ultear could let out as she stood awkwardly in front of John not knowing what to do.

"But that's in the past." John suddenly said with a grin. "Anyways about that tour." He said as he stretched.

Ultear could've drooled as she saw John's muscles ripple in front of her as he stretched "U-uh lets go find some other girl to um give you that tour!" she said hurriedly as she quickly turned.

/with Natsu

Natsu sat at the foot of his bed with Meredy's head resting in his lap as he played with her hair gently waiting for her to awake. His head snapped up '_Why do I get the sudden feeling to fight John?'_

"Mmmm Natsu…"

Natsu smirked as he looked down to the pinkette in his lap as she turned and snuggled up into him. '_It can wait till later I guess.'_ Natsu moved his hand through Meredy's hair again. "You really suck at pretending to be asleep you know." Natsu said as he bent down and whispered into Meredy's ear.

Meredy's cheeks instantly flushed as he eyes snapped open "I-I um…"

"You know I've been waiting on you." Natsu said pulling his hand form her hair and leaning back.

Meredy's eyes widened as she sat up and stared at Natsu "Y-you have?"

"Well I see your **Sensory Link** on everyone's arm so I figured it would be nice to show you what you're missing." Natsu smirked as Meredy's blush grew and she diverted her eyes.

"I… I just don't want you to be disappointed…" she mumbled.

"Why would I be disappointed?" he asked not expecting her to have said that.

"Well I know what you do to other women." Her cheeks flared again "And I don't know if I can hold up to tha-"

Her next words were stolen as she felt Natsu push her down and take the words form her lips. Her eyes widened at the feeling. No **Sensory link** could possibly help her understand what the real feeling was like.

Natsu pulled back "You're perfect Meredy." He said with a toothy grin like he used to before he showed everyone his true identity. Meredy's hear nearly stopped at the smile, all the sexy looks she had seen Natsu give other women have never come close to that smile he was giving her as he hovered above her. "Don't ever compare yourself to anyone else. I'm gonna show you that you shouldn't be shy with me anymore alright?" Natsu winked. Meredy only nodded as she her voice left her.

/outside on the wall surrounding the mansion.

"Zancrow, it has been some time since out last meeting."

Zancrow stopped in his tracks as he heard the familiar voice behind him. He turned with a smile "Azuma long time no see you wooden bastard." Zancrow grinned as he extended an arm which Azuma took.

"I was surprised to see you after the incident on the island. I was also surprised to learn that you joined sides with the very person who defeated you." Azuma said as he released Zancrow's hand.

"Well if you can't beat them join them right?" Zancrow said, his smile faltered slightly however.

"What seems to be bothering you?" Azuma asked slightly worried about his past friend.

Zancrow scratched the back of his head "It's that noticeable huh?" Azuma only nodded. Zancrow let out a small sigh. "With the Princes working together I start to think that my idea of what is wrong with Prince Natsu is something different then I originally thought."

Azuma looked at his friend and nodded "I see, try not to focus too much on Prince Natsu's private affairs."

"But I have to repay him and wh-"

"Both of the princes have been around for thousands of years." Azuma cut him off "Even if they don't always show it they have a vast amount of knowledge that we couldn't possibly understand. They aren't like us as much as you like to believe they are."

"I know that!" Zancrow roared as he slammed a fist onto the marble stone that ran along the wall. "But it's my responsibility as a general to ensure the Prince's protection."

"Do you believe the prince is so weak as to need to be protected by a pup like you?" a booming voice said form behind the pair.

Bjorn walked out of the shadows "I have been with the Prince for countless years. He is not as weak as to need to be watched over by his generals." He said walking towards Zancrow. "Whatever is going on the Prince knows exactly what he is doing. You must simply have faith in him."

Zancrow bowed his head "I know and I do have faith in him General Bjorn, but he has shown me great mercy and I must find a way to repay him for that."

He felt hand clamp on his shoulder. He looked up to see Azuma giving him a small smile "Don't over burden yourself to fulfill a debt. Prince Natsu wouldn't be happy if he heard you were. Just trust the two princes for now. I have a feeling that after today we will be making a new path through history."

"Aye and after today the Princes will be making a path towards their enemies." Bjorn said with a grin "Poor bastard don't stand a chance against one of the Princes, to face both is incredibly unlucky."

"So all we can do. We can only trust the Princes and hope that this world doesn't crumble." Zancrow said as he turned and looked at the setting sun in the distance.

"Aye." Was Bjorn reply before he turned away "Now to enjoy the clam of night before the storm sets out to brave the waters tomorrow!"

'_I'll put my faith in you Prince Natsu. But don't underestimate Tartarus, something about all of this doesn't seem right.'_ Zancrow thought before turning with Azuma to accompany Bjorn in enjoying the final night before the Wizard army made their way to the battle field.

Meanwhile a single thought was running through the minds of every member of the wizard army as they laid in there bunks wide awake. '_Tomorrow we head off to fight… will I come back alive?'_

**/**

**And that's that. **

**Princess Hisui will make an entrance soon so don't worry and I'm waiting for the right time to add Jenny. **

**Next chapter will be the buildup before the battle. Sorry if you were expecting a lemon this chapter, I didn't want to put two back to back so I chose not to write one in this chapter. **

**If anyone is confused with any points so far ask and I'll answer if unless it's a main plot point and will be revealed later on in the story.**

**I might pair John with someone but I don't know if I REALLY want to do that yet. **

**And of course like always please leave a review if you have a comment, question, and or some criticism. **

**Oh and I thought about adding in Lucy somewhere… I feel bad for not using her lately.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK! **

**Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy with college and just didn't have the time to write on any of my stories. I hope you all like this chapter, I'm a little rusty on writing since it's been a while so I hope it isn't that bad!**

**Thank you all for the good words you all say in the reviews, its helps me want to continue to find the drive to continue this story. **

**A lot of you seem worried that I'll stop writing soon, but to be honest as long as I get good feedback I'm going to keep writing since I enjoy it. I will at least finish this story completely before I stop writing. I can't leave you all without a good ending with this one. But there might be long breaks due to college, life, and everything else. **

**Well before I bore too many people here's the story!**

**/**

Mobilization and deployment

The mansion of the fire prince was shrouded in silence as the early hours of the morning passed. The wizards of the army finally were able to win the battle over their anxiety and were able to fall into their restless sleep.

Natsu opened his eyes as he looked to the ceiling of his room. He could feel the familiar weight of Meredy resting on his chest. Her small breaths causing his mind to calm as he ran his hand through her hair gently. He looked down at her as she silently slept. A look of content happiness covered her face. Natsu almost chuckled as he found the look to be in complete contrast to the face she was making just a few hours ago.

A soft knock on the door brought him back to the present. He let out a sigh as he gently maneuvered himself out from under Meredy as to not wake the woman. A small whimper of disapproval came from the woman as the familiar warmth left her. Natsu smiled as he quickly wrapped several blankets around the pinkette. He then turned and grabbed a pair of white shorts and a white vest that was outlined in gold. He slid on the shorts and just let the vest hang form his shoulders, opened. He made his way to the door and opened it. As he suspected the one who knocked wasn't present any longer. He closed the door gingerly and the soft clicking of the lock echoed throughout the hallway. Natsu turned and began to stride down the hallway. The soft sounds of his feet hitting the marble floor filled the air as he made his way towards a familiar set of doors. '_Todays the day huh?'_ He thought to himself as he pushed open the door.

Immediately the sound of twenty chairs moving across the floor filled the room. Natsu looked at the war room before him. Around the projection table his twenty present generals all stood. He made his way to his chair and looked across to see the smiling form of John looking at him.

"Glad you could join us!" John said as Natsu took his seat, the rest of his generals following after him.

"I was… preoccupied." Natsu smirked as he sat down, his generals sitting after him. He reached forward and grabbed a golden cup that was before him. He took a small sip tasting the beverage. "Wine?" he asked looking towards John who was now drinking form his own cup.

"I figured that it would bring back memories from one of the previous times we worked together." John shrugged as he took another sip.

Natsu arched his eyebrow as he tasted the drink again. "Ahhh from the time we sacked Troy." He smiled and John nodded "To think that it has been so long ago when-"a grunt from Natsu's side stopped him in mid-sentence. He turned to the interruption "Yes Zancrow?"

"Sorry to interrupt you Prince but we are here to discuss the upcoming battle. I understand that you would like to reminisce with the Prince of Earth now that you are both on pleasant terms, but there are pressing matters. Zancrow said trying to sound as respectful as he could after interrupting Natsu.

Natsu let out a sigh "We will continue this at some other time then John." He turned to the table. He pushed a few buttons that were located near his seat and instantly the table hummed with life. A spiraling mass of projection filled the middle and everyone at the table watched as the spiral slowly died showing a 3-D map of Fiore and some of the surrounding countries. A blinking yellow light appeared on the map. "What are the reports form the divisions that I sent to the eastern part of Fiore?" he asked aloud. One of the generals to his side stood. He wore a set of scaled plate armor that had a purple sash running form his right shoulder to his left hip, a sword in its scabbard rested on his left hip.

"We set up forts on these key positions." The man said with a heavy Latin accent and pointed towards the map. On two hill tops a fortified fort appeared, glowing red. "These would cut off any mass flow of troops into the area. Our scouts were sent father to the north and east to confirm the status of the enemy." A set of arrows appeared from each fort and scattered towards the east and north respectfully. "Only two from each unit ever made it back." nearly all of the red lights vanished "what they reported was a massive army towards the north under the flag of the Sky" as he said this several white forts appeared past the boundary of Fiore, massive columns of white appeared between them. They covered a large portion of the land and seemed to be heading south.

"To the east it was much of the same story. Yet these were seen to be carrying the flag of the army of Water." The General continued as the east was suddenly cover with Blue forts as well as Blue columns of troops. "The Legions from Erath arrived last night and fortified our positions." The red forts suddenly became giant castles. "Since then the armies of Water and Sky have yet to make a move against us." He ended as he looked towards Natsu.

"Very well, thanks for the report Augustus." Natsu nodded towards the man who then took his seat. He turned to John "we did kill the princess of the Sky and Water right?"

John nodded "Yes and I remember it well. Those two are most defiantly dead."

"Then where did these forces come from?" Natsu thought as he looked to the projection.

"Could it be that they were reborn like you were Prince?" Bjorn asked from beside John.

"It is highly unlikely that that would occur." John said as he stroked his chin as he pondered the reason. "Fire can be created by simply rubbing two sticks together, but in order to create Water, Air, or Earth you have to have some to begin with." John explained "The part that bothers me is the fact that so few scouts returned. It's not natural for them to kill scouts without openly claiming to be at war with us."

"The army of Air to the north, the army of Water to the east, and Tartarus at our doorstep. I should probably stop pissing so many people off." Natsu laughed. He turned to John, "so what did the oracle say?"

"I didn't know you were superstitious Natsu?" John laughed.

"I'm not but anything that I can use to raise the moral of my men will be greatly appreciated, especially with this number of enemies." Natsu gestured to the table.

John nodded in understanding "Well I did see her before I left to come here, and she had many things to tell me." He said as he looked to Natsu "First off, she said if you just stayed how you were none of us would be in this shit hole." He took a drink "exact words too." Natsu laughed at that as he figured that much. "She also said that the wars we are about to fight are very unclear with the sudden jump in magical energy that both sides have been given."

"Both sides?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, it seems that Tartarus' power has also been climbing at an exponential rate. I feel that Grandfather has something to do with it. Then there are two other armies at our doorstep. We still have no idea how powerful they are, or even who is leading them at this point." John answered "she also said one thing that was quite dark."

Natsu eyebrow cocked "and what was that?"

"She said." He paused and looked up to Natsu "That fire will be snuffed out by the one who was closest to the flame." John said casually.

"Hmmm." Natsu thought as his generals began to mutter amongst themselves trying to figure out the meaning ominous omen. "Well that sucks but it looks like we don't have a sign that we are going to lose so that's good enough for me." Natsu shrugged as he dismissed the statement. "We don't have enough information right now in order to think of the correct way to move against the threat from the north and east. Continue to send scouts along the borders so that we aren't wandering in the dark and report all their finding back to me so as to organize the correct counter measures if the need arises. For now we will worry about the threat from Tartarus to the magic world. Unless there is something urgent to report then we will save the rest of the war council for a later time when we plan out with the leaders of each wizard division." Natsu stood as the rest of the generals followed suit. As Natsu turned to exit the room the majority of his generals erupted into flares of flames till only he, Zancrow and John were remaining.

"The sun will be rising soon, do you have the information to take on Tartarus yet?" John asked as he walked beside Natsu.

"One of Sayla's puppets came to deliver Tartarus' battle plans yesterday." Natsu responded as the trio made their way out into the courtyard.

"Interesting, I didn't see anyone enter the encampment yesterday." John said casually.

"Well you didn't think we climbed that cliff for fun did you?" Natsu laughed getting a shrug in response. He turned to Zancrow "Go wake up the wizard division captains. I doubt they got much sleep last night with the weight of today resting on their minds. Tell them to meet me in the war room and to send their seconds to assemble the rest of their divisions into the courtyard." Zancrow took a quick bow before turning and making his way to the barracks.

"It's going to be a long day isn't it." John let out a sigh as he looked towards the distant mountain tops.

"Aye. Everything is going to get busy starting with this." Natsu replied as the two men watched the sun slowly crawl over the horizon, casting an array of purples and deep reds across the valley.

"It's really red this morning." John commented "That's not a reassuring sign." He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and turned to see Natsu.

"All it means is that we make our own luck today." Natsu said in reassurance. "Now let's go back, the division captains will be there soon and we still have to discuss what we plan to do in the upcoming battle." He said as he retracted his arm and turned. John gave one last glance at the rising sun before letting out another sigh and following Natsu back into the mansion to await the captains in the war room.

From the window in the war room Natsu and John watched as the members of each division lined up in organized sections in the courtyard. A knock at the door signaled the appearance of the captains. John and Natsu turned away from the window and took their seats as Natsu nodded to Zancrow who stood near the door. At the signal Zancrow opened the heavy wooden doors and allowed the captains to enter.

Immediately Natsu noticed the changes that overcame his friends since this whole ordeal started. Gajeel walked in first, his body coated in his black plated armor. Laxus followed close behind wearing chain-link armor his coat with his symbol of status hug around his shoulders. They were the two powerhouses of the army. They have been from the start and have yet to make any believe that they weren't qualified for their titles. Following them were Erza and Mira, both dressed modestly due to the fact that they gain their armor and powers only after transforming. After them Jura walked in, he was still as much of a giant as he was the first day that Natsu met him. He still wore the simple robes only, using his spear as a walking stick. And last to enter was Makarov and Gray. The old man seemed to have aged another five years, yet still held conviction in his eyes that Natsu couldn't overlook. Then Gray was only wearing his green vest, it was the only thing he had left on his upper body, and simple jeans. His eyes that usually were full of cocky gloating were now focused on the task ahead.

Natsu couldn't contain his grin as all seven of the captains took their seats around the round table. He then stood. "I'm glad you could all get here so soon." Natsu smiled "I'm glad to see how far you all have come since this began. I know that it has been stressful, but I am beyond proud of how you all have stepped up to the-"

"Cut the shit salamander" Gajeel grunted out cutting Natsu off. "We're here to win a war not to listen to you yap on and talk to us like you're some kind of leader."

"But…. I am the leader." Natsu sweat dropped as well as the rest of the people present.

"Oh…. Yeah, forgot." Gajeel mumbled out.

"Well anyways. I guess I'll just get right to it then." Natsu said as he looked down at the table. He pushed a few buttons and pictures started to flash around the table for all to see. A few gasp were heard from the people who haven't witnessed the table before. "For those of you who don't know, so all of you, we have two informants inside of Tartarus who have been leaking information to us." He pushed another button and two of the pictures stopped rotating around the table and floated to the middle for all to see. "These are the informants. Their names are Sayla and Kyouka. In the battler they will be placed as the rear of the army so there sound be no reason for us to ever be in combat with either of them. Unless you are attacked by them, no one is to lay a finger on either of them." Natsu said looking around the table to make sure his words got through to all present.

"Fortunately due to them we know that Tartarus is on the move and we know where they are going." Natsu continued as he clicked yet another button that projected map of Fiore as well as a giant black cube. "This is what I guess you could call the flag ship of Tartarus' force. It is a mobile guild hall that it full of traps and will be carrying their guild master."

"A mobile guild hall? Where are they heading?" Mira asked as everyone looked towards the floating black cube.

"according to our information they're are heading" Natsu said as he pushed yet another button which set the cube in motion as it made its way across the map before resting over a town. "Right to Magnolia."

"What would they need in Magnolia?" Laxus asked as he studied the map.

"We don't know exactly." Natsu answered, "All we know is that they have Magnolia in their sites. And there are only three ways to get a large force to Magnolia from where they are." They can either move along the coast. "as he said this a black arrow peeled off of the cubed and started to wind its way along the coast. "The mountain pass." Another arrow peeled off and started to wind its way through the mountains before ending in Magnolia like the arrow that went along the coast. "And lastly, to march straight thought the forest and fields till they get to Magnolia's doorstep." A larger arrow peeled off and drove straight through the forest till it ended at the city.

"It would only be logical to move along the third path and march straight to Magnolia." Erza stated.

"Yes but that makes the other two paths that much more dangerous." Mira added "If we concentrate our forces on the third path then they could easily send a smaller force along either the mountains or the coast and move into Magnolia without so much as a breeze to stop them."

"According to our information it seems that they had decided to take all three paths." Natsu explained as the Captains soaked in the information.

"So their forces will be spilt, that will definitely work in our favor, especially in the mountains where we can take advantage of many bottleneck points, and if we can situate ourselves correctly we can push their backs against the water at the coast." Jura stated.

"Precisely. It will however be extremely hard for us as well. Seeing as how we ourselves will have to split our troops. That and the distance between the three battle fields could range anywhere between five miles and five hundred feet so reinforcements could be difficult." Natsu started to point towards the map "In any case this is how the forces will be spilt. Jura and Mira will take the mountain path with platoons from brown, black and gold. I recommend the black and gold platoons be those lead by Sting and Rouge. Jura's rock magic will naturally give him the advantage in the mountains and Mira's ability to fly will be irreplaceable in those conditions. Sting and Rouge will also be able to provide enough bulk to hold the majority of the bottle neck positions you are able to set up." as Natsu said all of this a large brown piece in the shape of Jura appeared on the table as well as a white figure of Mira in her Sitir takeover. Two smaller figures of Sting and Rouge appeared behind the two. "The coast region will obviously be left to Gray and Blue division I think Makarov should join him in order to give them the extra power if things get too rough and they start to move inland." A Blue figure of gray appeared on the coast along with a small purple figure of Makarov. "That will take care of the first two routes. For the third route we are expecting the largest force to converge and try to steamroll their way towards Magnolia. Here we will send out the three strongest divisions in open field combat. Red" a red figured of Erza appeared in her purgatory armor with her club slung across her shoulder. "Gold" a gold figure of Laxus with his coat billowing and what looked like electricity arching from his body appeared to the left of Erza. "And Black." A solid black figure of Gajeel in his full battle armor then appeared to Erza's right. "Any questions so far?" Natsu ended and looked up to the captains.

"Correct me if I'm wrong." Gajeel suddenly spoke up as he gained the attention of the others. "But where exactly will you and John be during this?" He gestured to the table.

"Good question." Natsu said with a smirk. "While you are all having your fun in the field me and John will be running straight into the beast." As he said this the giant cube lit up. "While you all preoccupy the main forces we will infiltrate the cube itself and figure out a way to stop their operation at its source. While there we will take out all the guard forces and clear a way for you after you finish your battles in the fields."

"Couldn't you and John, you know. Just power-up and go super sayian or whatever and take out the whole army?" Gajeel asked as he gestured to the map. "If the whole enemy force is attacking us in the battle field that you both will be done with the simple guards quickly enough."

"In honesty John and I are looking for any other alternative besides releasing anymore of our power. Since only releasing one percent more of our power has created this type of catastrophe we don't know what will happen if we increase our power anymore." Natsu explained. "Now back to the plan, John and I will infiltrate the 'cube' and after defeating the guards will take on these two." As he ended two pictures replaced Sayla's and Kyouka's. One was of a man that looked to be a relatively young man with a cocky grin with his chin resting on his hand as he sat back in a high back chair. A large black pony tail fell to his shoulders in the back. "This is the temporary guild master of Tartarus, his name is Mard Geer. He, like the other commanders of Tartarus, are all from the books of Zeref. The other one unfortunately is still an unknown." He said pointing to the other picture which was of figure whose face was completely cover except for his eyes which showed little interest. "These are the two strongest members of Tartarus."

"Temporary master?" Makarov spoke up.

"Yes apparently their ultimate goal is to open 'The Book of E.N.D' which will resurrect their true guild master." Natsu explained.

"E.N.D? If what you say is true and you and John are going to fight these two and have even gone to making a plan like this with both of your power levels. Then they must be strong and E.N.D must be even stronger." Mira added.

"Exactly, and to be blatantly blunt. Having E.N.D called out would be a real pain in the ass. So let's try to stop that if it is at all possible. Now back to the battle plan." He said returning everyone's attention back to the table. "We also know the placements of the demon gates along the battle field. Mard Geer along with the hooded figure, Sayla, and Kyouka and some of their elite guard will be placed in the cube as it makes it way towards the battle field." The 4 figures that represented all that were mentioned then appeared standing on the cube, behind them several smaller figures stood. "On the mountain pass the demon gates Franmalth and Ezel." As he said this two pictures of a large being with tentacles and pale blue skin appeared alongside a rather round man with what appeared to be a knights helmet on his head. "Ezel is known as the tallest and most bulky of the demon gates. His four arms and four legs allows him to attack several people at once. As for abilities, his physical strength seems to be his greatest threat. As for Franmalth, he has the ability to absorb others magic so I recommend keeping your distance." The two figures then appeared before Mira's and Jura's.

"On the coast the demon gates will be the necromancer Keith as well as the Ice devil slayer" As he said this another two pictures appeared. Almost instantaneously Natsu heard the crash Gray slamming both of his fist down on the table. "Silver Fullbuster."

"W-w-w-what?! How can that be?!" Gray stuttered out as his eyes grew wide. He was standing with both hands on the table looking straight at the photo.

"Wait Fullbuster?" Mira and several other asked as they looked between the photo and Gray.

"Yes that is the body of Silver Fullbuster." Natsu nodded expecting this response. "But don't think for a second that that is your father Gray." He added, his voice turning stern causing Gray to break his gaze for the photo and turn to Natsu. "Silver Fullbuster is dead, our information tell us though that the demon Deloria has instead taken over his body and is now using it as a medium." The temperature in the room suddenly took a nosedive as frost started to roll off of Gray's shoulders.

"Deloria…."

"Yes Deloria." Natsu nodded. "And today is the day to get your revenge Gray. After this meeting you will make your way to the coast and be able to end his ghost that has been haunting your life for so long. I'm giving you the opportunity to free your father's body from being used as a tool of destruction. But for now I need you to calm down until we are finished." Natsu ended before he used his own magic to lift the chill in the air and return the room to its natural temperature. He stared at Gray and watched as reality hit the boy until he slowly sank back into his chair, his fist still coated with a small film of ice and frost.

"Now for the middle Tartarus will send out Jackal, Tempesta, and Torafusa. Jackal is best described as an explosive terrorist, Torafusa has vast physical strength that you need to watch out for as well as his black water. And as I hear we have already had an encounter with Tempesta." He said as their picture disappeared like the rest, all of the figures were then present on the table. "So to put this bluntly Tartarus is already on its way here. So as soon as the war council is adjourned all forces will move towards their positions. Due to that I had cut the powers of the reaming forces and demon gates down to the short version. Now are there any questions before we dismiss and everyone moves to their respected battle ground?"

Silence was what greeted him. He smiled as he looked to his friends for the last ten or so years. "In that case then I wish all of you the most luck in your battles. I have trained you all so that you are all giants compared to your previous selves. May your battles be swift and may we all meet at the end of this journey. You are all dismissed."

With that they all stood and made their way towards the door, Mira and Erza however moved towards Natsu himself.

"I'll catch up with you at the gate, don't be late." John shouted over his shoulder as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Natsu turned to Mira and Erza as the approached. "We don't have enough time to-"he was cut off though when a certain silver haired beauty suddenly threw herself onto him and captured his lips.

"M-mira! What do you think you're doing!?" Erza screeched as she watched Mira ferociously kiss Natsu in front of her.

Mira pulled back slowly and looked Natsu in the eyes. "It's been a long time since we left on that mission you know." She said quietly then put on a cute pout and put her finger on Natsu's chest "I've been lonely especially with all the other stories that the other girls have been saying." She then gave a quick wink and a smirk "I'll be waiting for when you get back." With that she twirled around and before Erza could say another word she was dragging the other woman out the door.

Natsu let out a sigh at the randomness he just witnessed before he turned towards his window. He looked out as he watched Gajeel and Laxus shout orders to the men. The army that was divided by color slowly started to melt into three groups that each had healers as well as plenty of man power. Natsu let out another sigh as he watched them try to organize themselves. '_It's going to be a long fight ahead.' _He thought as he looked up and saw the sun just barely starting to make its way over the horizon. '_Dang that was a fast war council'_ he laughed to himself as he walked to the door. His body erupted in flames before dying down and revealing him to be wearing his heavy crimson armor, the twin swords resting on both his hips. He opened the door and made his way down the corridor in the opposite direction of the courtyard. The resounding taps of his boots echoed throughout the corridor and mixed in with the yells of the captains as they ordered their men. He eventually reached the end and pushed against the solid wall, only for a section of wall to give against his force to reveal a secret passage way. As he entered there could be seen the faint sign of a smirk on his face, as well as a black tint that marked his armor.

Meanwhile in the courtyard the captains were finishing up organizing their men.

"SILENCE!" Came the loud command of the one and only Erza Scarlet, quieting down the entire courtyard. "GET INTO YOUR ASSIGNED SECTIONS!" *pause* "NOW!"

Laxus and Gajeel could only watched with wide eyes and dropped jaws as Erza did what they have been trying to do in the past half hour in only a few seconds.

Erza was then suddenly engulfed in a bright light before reappearing in her Purgatory armor "Today is the day we defeat Tartarus. Today is the day we all have been training for! We have come together not for our own selfish reasons, but to save all of earthland!" She raised her club and was greeted with a thunderous roar of 4000 voices answered her. The added numbers of the council and kingdom troops that arrived just recently adding to the roar. "LET'S SHOW TARTARUS THE MISTAKE THEY HAVE MADE WHEN THEY THOUGHT TO FIGHT US! ARMY OF EARTHLAND WE MOVE TO GREET THE DARKNESS!" another even louder roar was the response as Erza heaved her club onto her shoulder and walked to the gate. Gajeel and Laxus flanking her as two thousand men and women from the wizarding army followed suit. Behind them Gray and Makarov lead another thousand, and Jura and Mira leading the last thousand.

All had a face of determination as the echoes of the cheering from their men filled the air with adrenaline and made all focused on the mission at hand.

All were covering in the light of a blood red sun.

**/**

**As always leave a review for any questions and comments towards the story.**

**As to answer the questions about Wendy and Juvia I won't say much but I will tell you they will reappear soon and they do play large roles in this story. **

**As for how the upcoming war will be written. I will dedicate a chapter per each war front, so there will be one chapter dedicated to the fight on the coast, mountains, open field, and the cube. So in other terms this ark will last roughly another 4-5 more chapters, each between 7,000 to 12,000 words in length. That's what I'm going for at least. **

**I plan to start with the coast then go to the mountains and finally the open field. If anyone has any comment about the order then just leave a comment in the review or PM me. **

**I start my summer intern job so I don't know what my time table will look like for updates but I will update whenever I can.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
